Augen, die mir den Verstand rauben
by Fionella
Summary: Draco liebt Harry und Harry ihn. Doch es gibt ein Problem. Harry kann es sich nicht eingestehen, dass er Draco liebt. Werden die Beiden zusammen kommen? Bitte vergesst nicht Reviews zu schreiben. Danke.!
1. Der Anfang vom Wahnsinn

 „ Augen, die mir den Verstand rauben"

Sicht: Also ich habe oben trüber geschrieben, aus welcher Sicht es ist. Wenn kein Name oben trüber steht, dann wird einfach das Geschehene erläutert und wiedergegeben ohne weitere Kommentare von den Personen.

Pairings: Draco/Harry , Ron/ Hermine vielleicht auch noch andere mal sehen.

Warnung: SLASH

Disclaimer: Das willst ihr alle schon, aber ich sag es noch mal. Alle Harry Potter Charakter gehören Joanne K. Rowling *schniefschnief*. Und ich verdiene mit dieser FF kein Geld, find ich eigentlich schade. Man könnte doch die FF so gut verfilmen. *ggg* ^.^

Summary: Dieses FF spielt in Hogwarts. Harry und Co sind jetzt in der 7 und letzten Klasse. Seit Anfang der Sommerferien herrscht in Harry ein Gefühlswirrwahr. Hat er Gefühle für Malfoy oder bildet er sich diese nur ein?Diese Fragen und noch andere wird in dieser FF verraten. Ach ja, es gibt auch ein Weihnachtsball. Aber nun wird nichts mehr verraten. 

- Teil 1-

Harry

Die Ferien waren für mich eigentlich nicht gerade schön. Wie auch schon die 6 Jahre zuvor, musste ich auch dieses Jahr in den Ferien bei meinem Onkel und meiner Tante wohnen. Es war einfach die Hölle auf Erde. 

Dann kam noch dazu, dass sich Hermine von mir getrennt hatte und das nur eine Woche vor Ferienbeginn. Ich habe es ihr nicht übel genommen, aber mein Herz tat schon weh. Doch es war besser so.

 Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass tief in meinem Herzen noch was anderes war. Ein noch stärkeres und schöneres Gefühl, als die Gefühle, die ich für Hermine empfand. Doch ich wusste, dass sie nicht für Cho Chang waren. Nein, ich war schon seit de Tod von Cedric über sie hinweg gekommen. 

Ron hatte mir mehr mals geschrieben und mich getröstet. Ich hatte mich sogar gefragt, ob es wirklich ok ist, dass er jetzt mit Hermine zusammen ist. Ich hatte schon viel früher gewusste, dass Hermine mehr für Ron empfindet als für mich. Das fand ich weiter nicht so schlimm, es tat aber immer noch weh. Sehr sogar.....war es wirklich nur die Trennung von Hermine?.....ich weiß nicht. Ich habe immer diesen Traum. Ja, der Traum...

Augen....

Wunderschöne Augen. Ich weiß nicht, wenn diese Augen gehören. Aber sie sind so wunderschön und verzaubern mich immer wieder aufs neue.

Doch das war alles schnell vergessen. Ich freute mich, denn es war der 1. September.Ich würde endlich nach Hogwarts fahren. 

Onkel Vernon hatte mich nach langem hin und her, doch noch nach King's Cross gefahren. 

Ich war schon recht spät und so beeilte ich sehr. Ich wollte ja nicht den Zug verpassen. Um Himmelswillen. Noch länger bei den Dursleys? Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte.

Ich schritt durch den Verzaubertenpfosten zwischen Gleis 9 und 10. Ich konnte mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass das meine letzte Fahrt nach Hogwarts sein sollte. Die 7 Klasse. Noch vor 7 Jahren wusste ich nicht mal was Quidditch ist oder kannte irgendwelche Zaubersprüche und nun...

Da sah ich endlich den Hogwarts-Express. 

Nun schlug mein Herz wieder höher und machte Saltos. 

Dann beeilte ich mich schnell in den Zug zu kommen und die anderen Beiden zu finden.

 Doch zu meinem Pech musste ich gerade heute auf Malfoy treffen. Meine Laune war schon genug am Boden fest geklebt, aber dann auch noch Malfoys dumme Sprüche anhören. Nein, das wäre zu viel. Aber er hatte mich schon entdeckt und ging auf mich zu.

„Halt einfach deine Klapp." Sagte ich, bevor er was sagen konnte.

„Potter, nah hattest du schöne Ferien. Ach entschuldige, du musstest ja wieder in dein Arbeitslager zurück."

Mein Blut kochte und am liebsten hätte ich ihm eine gescheuert, aber ich musste mich zusammen reißen. Jetzt schon im Zug anzufangen mit streiten. Nein, das wäre keine kluge Idee. Aber dieser Malfoy konnte ja nicht einmal seine Klappe halten.

„Hab ich da eine empfindliche Stelle getroffen." 

Und auch noch sein Grinsen, das war zu viel.

„Geh lieber in dein dreckiges Loch zurück und spiel mit deinen Artgenossen, den Würmern. Und lass uns intelligente Menschen in Ruhe mit deiner Wichtigtuerei."

Ha, jetzt hatte ich es ihm gegeben. Der brauchte erst mal einige Minuten, bist er sich von diesem Schock erholte. 

Da war ich aber schon an ihm vorbei gelaufen und öffnete die Tür eines Abteils.

„Harry, da bist du ja endlich." 

Ich hatte endlich das richtige Abteil gefunden. Hermine und Ron heftig am Knutschen.

„Man, warum hast du denn so lange gebraucht."

„Ach, dieser Schleimscheißer von Malfoy hat mich mal wieder aufgehalten und ich musste erst Mal ihm den saftigen Denkzettel verpassen."

Das schien Ron und Hermine zu beruhigen und sie wollten alle Einzelheiten, über meinen Sieb über Malfoy erfahren.

Draco

Diese Ferien war von alle den Ferien, die ich bis jetzt hatte, die Schlimmsten. Ich habe Wochen lang nicht richtige ausschlafen können. Diese Verdammten Kopfschmerzen und dieses Bauchgrummeln hat mich die ganze Zeit wach gehalten. 

Warum hatte ich auf einem das Bedürfnis eine Wärme zu spüren. Aber nicht irgend eine Wärme; körperliche Wärme. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

 Dann auch noch die Wichtigtuerei von meinem diesem arroganten Zac.

Zac ging mit mir auch für kurze nach Hogwarts. Doch endlich hatte ich auch mal Glück. Für das letzte Jahr würde er nach Durmstrang wieder fahren. War ich froh.

Doch ich musste mir trotzdem seine dummen Sprüche anhören wie er Schlammblüter verprügelt und gedemütigt hat. Sogar diese Granger musste dran leiden. Dieses arrogante Dreckschwein hat mir die ganze Ferien versaut.

 Warum immer ich? Wenn es einen Gott geben würde, warum tut er gerade mir das an. Was habe ich nur verbrochen? Ist es etwa eine Strafe, dass man gut aussieht und intelligent ist? 

Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben war ich froh wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen und endlich Zac los zu werden. Endlich konnte ich jemanden wieder schikanieren und demütigen. Und ich wusste genau, mit wem ich anfangen würde: POTTER.

Meine Laune war nicht gerade die Beste, aber sie sollte sich ändern. Dacht ich zu mindestens, als ich Potter erblickte.

„Halt einfach deine Klapp." Sagte er zu mir, in einem miesen und schlecht gelaunten Ton, den man spürbar hören konnte.

„Potter, nah hattest du schöne Ferien. Ach entschuldige, du musstest ja wieder in dein Arbeitslager zurück." Natürlich konnte ich diese Unverfrorenheit nicht billigen.„Hab ich da eine empfindliche Stelle getroffen." 

Und setzte prompt noch eines hinten drauf. Das schien Potter ziemlich in Wallung zu bringen, denn er prallte schon seine Fäuste und sah mich mit Schlitzaugen an.

Und auch noch sein Grinsen, das war zu viel.

„Geh lieber in dein dreckiges Loch zurück und spiel mit deinen Artgenossen, den Würmern. Und lass uns intelligenten Menschen in Ruhe mit deiner wichtig Tuerei."

Bahm, das hatte gesessen. DieserTonfall von Potter kannte ich noch gar nicht. Ok, er hatte mich schon oft beleidigt und beschimpft, aber das er so ausrastet, hätte ich nicht gedacht. 

Bevor ich realisieren konnte, war er schon weg. Verdammt, diese Niederlage werde ich ihm heimzahlen. Dann ging ich zurück in mein Abteil und die nächste Launevermieserin war da: Pansy Parkinson. Kann diese blöde Schnepfe mich nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen.

„Draci, mein Herzblatt, mein ein und alles."

Da fiel die mir auch noch um den Hals. Natürlich stieß ich sie gleich von mir.

„Verschwinde und zwar plötzlich. Sonst kommt mir noch mein Essen hoch. Los." Auch wenn sie mich nervte, ich glaube, dass war zu viel. Ohne weiteres rannte sie raus mit glasigen Augen. 

„Draco, das......"

„Seit ruhig. Sagt bloß nichts falsches. Es könnte euch schrecklich leid tun."

Diese beiden Gorillas gehen mir langsam auf die Nerven. Nicht genug, dass sie zu blöd sind sich anzukleiden, sie müssen auch noch immer blöde Kommentare von sich geben. Einfach grässlich. Crabble und Goyle sagten nichts und gingen raus. Das war die erste kluge Entscheidung, seit sehr langer Zeit, von den Beiden. Und ich war sehr froh drüber. 

Nachdenklich ließ ich mich dann auf einen Sitz fallen. Diese smaraktgrünen Augen. Sie starrten mich an und mein Herz schlug auf einmal höher......Was denk ich hier gerade. Schnell verwarf ich diesen Gedanken. Nein, aber trotzdem obwohl Potter sehr wütend war, seine Augen strahlten immer noch wunderschön. Hab ich eben wunderschön gesagt. Ich muss schnell damit aufhören und über wichtigere Dinge nachdenken.

Sonst verlief die Fahrt eher ruhig. Crabble und Goyle versuchten die aufgewühlte Pansy zu brühigen und ihr zu erklären, das Draco einfach nur schlecht gelaunt ist. 

Harry lehnte sich gegen das Fenster und döste die restliche Fahrt. Der Wind piff durch das offene Fenster und fuhr durch Harrys Haare. Der Tag könnte so schön sein, wenn nicht Ron und Hermine die ganze Zeit knutschten und an dem Partner rum fummelten. 

Manchmal kamen ein paar Klassenkameraden/innen und fragten, seit wann sie denn zusammen sind. Dann erzählten sie , dass sie sich in den Ferien besser kennengelernt hatte. 

Das schlimmste daran war, dass sie dann immer zu Harry kamen und ihn trösten wollten. Das ging ihm ziemlich auf die Nerven und nickte auch kurz ein.

Dann endlich erreichte der Hogwarts- Express den Bahnhof von Hogwarts. Hagrid begrüßte die Erstklässler und schwatzte ein wenig mit Harry. Er ging mit den Erstklässlern runter zum See und sie fuhren mit den kleinen Booten über den See.

 Harry und die anderen Schüler stiegen in die Kutschen ein, die sie kurze Zeit später in Hogwarts absetzten. 

In Hogwarts angekommen, führte Professor McGonagall die Erstklässler in einen kleinen Raum, von dem aus sie in die große Halle dann liefen. Alle anderen liefen fröhlich und schwätzend in die große Halle und setzten sich an ihre Tische. 

Es wurde still in der Halle, denn nun wurde wie jedes Jahr die Erstklässler auf die Häuser verteilt und der sprechende Hut durfte vorher sein Liedchen trällern.

 Dann hielt Professor Dumbledore seine Rede und die Teller deckten sich. Die Zeit strich nur dahin. Nach einer knappen Stunde waren alle mit dem Essen und auch schon mit dem Nachtisch fertig.

 Professor Dumbledore erhob sich nochmals und die Stimmen verstummten.

„Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen. Dieses Jahr werden wir an Weihnachten einen Weihnachtsball veranstalten. Die Kleiderordnung wird Muggelkleidung sein. Aber wir werden nicht hier in der großen Halle feiern, sondern draußen auf dem Quidditch- Feld. Dort wird eine große Glaskuppel aufgestellt. Die natürlich auch verzaubert ist. Dort werden wir dann feiern und auch am Ende des Schuljahrs die Abschlussklassen ihren Abschlussball feiern. Das war's. Ich wünsch euch schöne Träume." 

Die Schüler und Schülerinnen fingen laut an zu schnattern und die Vertrauensschüler hatten es schwer sie alle zusammen zu halten. Doch irgendwie schafften sie es doch alle samt in die Türme bzw. in den Kerker zu bringen.

Im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum diskutieren alle über den Weihnachtsball. Fragen wie..." Muggelkleidung? Ich weiß ja nicht....bestimm machen die Slytherin wieder einen Aufstand."...." Das wird echt klasse. Nur wenn sie das Quidditch-Feld nicht wieder ordentlich machen dann wird ich sauer."

Keiner bemerkte in dem ganzen Durcheinander, dass Harry hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal tappste. Er war ziemlich müde. Das war eigentlich nicht der wahre Grund. Er wollte eigentlich nur nachdenken. Über sich, das Paar Ron und Hermine und....Malfoy? diesen Gedanken versuchte er aber zu verwerfen.

Harry

Langsam geht mich das Geknutschte von Ron und Hermine auf den Geist. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich damals nicht genau so wie Ron war. Das wäre zu peinlich. Ich weiß gar nicht, was alle haben. Mir geht es prächtig.

 Die ganzen Schüler, die kommen um mich zu trösten, wissen doch gar nicht, wie ich mich fühle. Das Hermine nicht mit mir zusammen ist, dass macht mir nichts aus. Nein, ich bin eigentlich froh darüber.

 So musste ich ihr nicht weh tun, denn ich empfinde nichts mehr für sie. Freundschaft, ja das empfinde ich. Aber Liebe? Ich glaube, dass ich gar nicht Liebe empfand oder empfinden kann. Aber manchmal...ja da ist so ein Gefühl

Es raubt mir die Sinne und gibt mir doch Geborgenheit...

 Ich weiß nicht, woher dieses Gefühl kommt, aber ich werde es heraus finden. Jetzt fühle ich mich miss. Warum habe ich Malfoy nur so angemotzt. Er kann doch auch nichts dafür, dass es mir so mies geht. 

Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, dass ich ihm aus dem Weg gegangen wäre. Er sah so friedlich und gut aussehend aus.

 Was......hab ich eben gut aussehend gesagt?????????

Ich werde noch hier verrückt. Aber seine Augen, die waren so. Harry, reiß doch zusammen. Malfoy ist dein Feind und nicht irgend eine scharfe Braut. Ich frage mich, wie er wohl.......

 Harry schlug sich auf die Wangen, um diese Gedanken zu verwerfen. Dann legte er sich zurück und schlief ein. 

Es war zwar nicht recht spät, aber er war sehr müde. Im Traum sah er wieder Dracos Augen, die ihn zuzwinkerten und ihn verträumt ansahen. Harrys Herz schlug höher und höher. Er fühlte sich nicht eingeengt oder schlecht. Er fühlte sich geborgen und das Gefühl war so vertraut. Es war das Gefühl, dass er schon die ganzen Ferien über spürte.

 Harry war es einerseits schon widerlich und ekelhaft von seinem Feind zu träumen, aber die schönen Gefühle ließen ihn alles vergessen. Er wollte nicht mehr aufwachen. Einfach nur weiter schlafen und von diesen wunderschönen grau, blauen Augen träumen.

Nach einigen Tagen begann dann auch das Quidditch- Training. Das fand Harry besonders schön, denn so war er endlich von den beiden knutschenden Freunden los. Er war wieder in seinem Element. Auf  seinem Besen den Schnatz suchend, das war das schönste für Harry. Den Wind in seinen Haaren und die Probleme am Boden zurück gelassen.

Harry

Dort oben in der Luft war ich frei. Ich konnte ich sein. Und niemand störte mich. Den Wind zu spüren der durch meine Haare sanft strich und mich in die Höhe trug. Es war einfach herrlich. Einfach unbeschreiblich.

Kein Ron, der mich mit seinem Geschwätz nervt, ob Hermine ihm sauer sei oder ob sie sich über ein Geschenk freuen würde. Auch keine Hermine, die mich mit Fragen über die nächste Stunde durchlöchert oder mich auffordert, endlich mal Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Sie sind zwar meine besten Freund und ich mag sie sehr gerne. Sie sind so was wie eine zweite oder eher erste Familie für mich. Sie haben mir immer das Gefühl gegeben, nicht allein zu sein. 

Doch nun habe ich dieses Gefühl noch viel mehr.

Ich fühle mich allein, einsam und zerrissen. Als würde ein Teil von mir fehlen, als wäre ich nur halbfertig. Aber das will ich nicht. Das kann ich nicht sein. Ich will wie jeder andere auch ein kompletter Mensch sein. Aber wie stellt man das dann. Wie fühlt sich die wahre Liebe an, Zuneigung oder Zufriedenheit?????

Ich dacht, dass ich es wüsste. Aber nun bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher. Da ist etwas in mir, das heraus will. Doch ich habe Angst, dass ich mich verändert. Ins Schlechte, wie ins Gute.

Davor habe ich am meisten Angst: Allein zu sein. Niemanden zu haben, der mich liebt.

Und nicht den Jungen, der noch lebt. Nein, der Zauberer Harry Potter und Sucher von Gryffindor. Das will ich sein. Für die Person, für die ich mein Leben geben würde. Für die Person, für die ich sterben würde. Dieser Person würde ich jeden Wunsch erfüllen.

Doch wer ist diese Person, für die mein Herz so höher schlägt? Kann es ein? Nein, nie mals oder doch. Ist es etwa er, der mich immer so schikanierte und runtermachte. Nein, es kann nicht.....oder doch? Ich weiß es nicht. 

Nach langem suchen und finden des Schnatz, war ich am Ende des Trainings fix und fertig. Dann musste ich nur noch die Besen in die Abstellraum bringen und konnte mich in meinem Bett ausruhen. 

Kurz nachdem wir, die Gryffindor Mannschaft, das Feld verließen, sah ich auch die Slytherin Mannschaft anmarschieren. 

Ich sah diese Augen wieder. Diese wunderschönen grau, blauen Augen, die Malfoy gehörten.

Völlig erschöpft und deprimiert ließ ich mich auf eine Bank im Besenabstellraum nieder. Zwanghaft versuchte ich die Schoner an meinen Armen und die Handschuhe aus zu ziehen. Und lehnte mich gegen den Schrank mit den Besen drin.

 Ich weiß nicht, wie lang ich da saß, aber mindestens 2 Stunden. Es war so schön ruhig und auch irgendwie gemütlich. Ich hatte vor allem lange Zeit über Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck nachgedacht. 

Er hatte nicht wie sonst sein arrogantes Grinsen drauf. Nein ein sanftes und auch freundliches Lächeln, dass ich von ihm gar nicht kannte. Das Merkwürdige daran war aber, dass er mir zuzwinkerte. Das fand ich schon sehr abstrus. 

Ich war so in meinen Gedanken vertief, dass ich nicht mal hörte, wie die Tür auf ging und jemand rein kam. Diese Person lehnte sich gegen den Schrank und grinste frech, als ich ihn erkannte. Es war Malfoy.

„Was machst du denn hier. Ist euer Training schon vorbei."

„Man, Alter du hast wohl langsam Alzheimer, denn es ist schon 20 Uhr."

„Was, du willst mich wohl verarschen?" Das konnte ich nicht fassen. Ich saß schon so lange hier? Ohne noch weiter mich mit Malfoy zu ärgern, wollte ich aufstehen.

Doch dies gelang mir nicht, weil sich Malfoy vor mich stellte und seine Arme recht und links von meinem Gesicht gegen den Schrank drückte. 

Ich verstand nicht was er vor hatte. Doch ich riss mich schnell zusammen.

„Was soll das. Lass mich gehen."

Doch Malfoy schien es nicht gehört zu haben, denn er wisch nicht von seinem Platz. Er beugte sich runter zu mir. Ich spürte seinen heißen Atmen und sah direkt in seine blau, grauen Augen wie sie mich anfunkelten. 

Ich spürte seine warmen und sanften Lippen auf meinen. Ich konnte an nichts mehr denken außer an diesen Kuss. Diesen herrlichen Kuss. Als wäre es mein Erster. Doch da war nicht so.

Er presste seine Lippen immer mehr auf meine. Aber ich wehrte mich nicht. Es ging alles so schnell und es fühlte sich so gut an. Er drang mit seiner Zunge in meinen Mund ein. Dieses Gefühl und der Geschmack. Ich dachte, dass mein Herz gleich explodiert. 

BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

Die Besen waren umgefallen und Malfoys Lippen trennten sich von meinen. Es war, als wäre ich aus einer Trance aufgewacht. Ich sah Malfoys feuchte Lippen und dann rannte ich weg. Was hatte ich nur getan. Nein, war hat er nur getan.

Draco

Die letzten Nächte konnte ich nur sehr schlecht schlafen. Wahrscheinlich lag es dran, dass ich die ganze Zeit nur an Potters Augen denken konnte. Die grünen, wunderschönen Augen. Ich glaube, dass ich langsam verrückt werde. 

Doch warum fühlte ich so?

Am liebsten hätte ich ihm alles von den Lippen abgelesen und seine Träume war gemacht. Ich wollte einfach nur, dass er glücklich ist. Aber warum? 

Wir sind Feinde und keine Freunde. Warum empfinde ich so? Ich kann es nicht sagen, ich weiß es einfach nicht. Er sah die letzte Zeit so betrübt und verletzt aus. Ich glaube, dass die Trennung von Hermine doch stark an seinem Herzen nagt. 

Ich weiß nicht, wie das ist verliebt zu sein. Was es für Anzeichen gibt. Das hat man mir nie beigebracht. Vater wollte immer, dass ich keine Gefühle zeige. Immer aufrecht und stolz durchs Leben gehe. Ich würde alles dafür geben, dass Harry wieder lächelt und glücklich ist.

Ach, verdammt. Was denk ich hier. Harry. Jetzt red ich schon ihm mit seinem Vornamen an. Bin ich hier ganz verrückt?.......Scheiße.........

 Mit diesen Gedanken ging ich hinten zum Quidditch-Feld nun waren wir endlich dran und die Gryffindors mussten verschwinden. Beim betreten des Felds, sah ich Potter wie er in den Besenabstellraum ging und ich lächelte. Warum ich das tat, vielleicht um seinen dummen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen und nicht mehr das niedergeschmetterte Gesicht von ihm.

Dann trainierten wir, wie jeden Tag. Ich durfte mal wieder oder eher musste den Schnatz suchen. Dabei schaute ich öfters rüber zur Besenraum. Doch ich sah nicht, wie Potter raus ging. Das wunderte mich. Ist er immer noch dort drin?

Na ja, ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf den Schnatz. Das war schwierig, denn ich konnte meine Gedanken nicht auf den Schnatz richten. Ich dachte immer wieder an Potter.

Ich war froh, als es endlich dunkel wurde und ich die Besen in den Abstellraum brachte. Doch ich erschrak und war gleichzeitig heiter, als ich Potter auf einer Bank vor dem Schrank sah.

Er hatte mich wohl nicht gehört, denn sein Kopf war noch immer gesenkt. Ich entschloss mich, dass ich ihn aus seinen Gedanken reiße. Ich lief auf ihn zu und lehnte mich gegen einen Schrank und sah ihn lässig an. Nun bemerkte er mich endlich.

„Was machst du denn hier. Ist euer Training schon vorbei."

„Man, Alter du hast wohl langsam Alzheimer, denn es ist schon 20 Uhr."

„Was, du willst mich wohl veräppeln ." 

Potter schien sehr verwirrt zu sein. Er hatte wirklich ganz die Zeit vergessen. Das amüsierte mich. Dann war dieses Kribbeln in meinem Bauch und ich fühlte die Wärme, wie sich meinen Körper umschlang. Das Adrenalin stieg hoch in meinen Kopf und in jeder einzelnen Faser meines Körpers schien ein Drag zu herrschen ihn auf der Stelle zu küssen.

Als Potter dann aufstehen wollte stellte ich mich vor ihm hin. So konnte er nicht abhauen. Dann drückte ich meine Hände rechts und links neben seinem Gesicht. Ich konnte seine erwärmten Backen spüren und einzelne schwarze Haare von ihm auf meinen Fingern.

„Was soll das. Lass mich gehen."

Doch dass interessierte mich nicht. Ich wollte ihn jetzt und hier. Mein Körper schien sich selbstständig zu machen. Ich hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über ihn. Aber das war mir in diesem Moment schnurz egal. Jetzt oder nie.

Ich beugte mich runter. Sein Gesicht war genau vor mir. Ich konnte seinen Lippen schon fast spüren und wie er immer schneller atmete. Diese Augen sie machen mich Wahnsinnig. Einfach wunderschön. 

Dann presste ich auch schon meine Lippen auf seinen. Er wehrte sich nicht und das gefiel mir. Der Kuss wurde immer intensiver und zärtlicher. Ich spürte, wie sich unser Lippen beinah verschlangen. Ich wollte mehr und führte meine Zunge in durch seinen Mundschlitz in seinen Mund und erforschte ihn. Er schmeckte so gut. Besser als Vanille oder Schokolade oder anderes. 

BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

Die Besen waren umgefallen und ich erschrak. Kurz löste ich meine Lippen von seinen und zog meine Zunge raus. Dies nutzte er aus und rannte so schnell er konnte raus.

Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Warum konnten diese verdammten Besen nicht später umfallen?

Ich spürte wie langsam das schöne Gefühl verschwand. Dann verließ auch ich den Besenabstellraum. 

Ich ging wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Doch da war es mir viel zu laut und ich verzog mich in mein Zimmer. Ich war froh, dass ich dieses Jahr ein Einzelzimmer bekommen hatte. 

So konnte ich in Ruhe über meine Gefühle zu Harry nachdenken. Ich würde ihn schon noch kriegen. Beim nächsten Mal will ich mehr und bekomme es schon. Er wird schon noch sehen. Ein Malfoy bekommt immer ,das was er will. Keiner wird das ändern auch nicht du Potter. Ich bekomme dich. Also freu dich schon mal auf unser nächstes Zusammentreffen.

Hoffe, dass euch dieser Teil gefallen hat. Bitte schreibt mir review!^^

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.

Fionella^.^


	2. Harry's Plan

 „ Augen, die mir den Verstand rauben"

Sicht: Also ich habe oben trüber geschrieben, aus welcher Sicht es ist. Wenn kein Name oben trüber steht, dann wird einfach das Geschehene erläutert und wiedergegeben ohne weitere Kommentare von den Personen.

Pairings: Draco/Harry , Ron/ Hermine vielleicht auch noch andere mal sehen.

Warnung: SLASH

Disclaimer: Das willst ihr alle schon, aber ich sag es noch mal. Alle Harry Potter Charakter gehören Joanne K. Rowling *schniefschnief*. Und ich verdiene mit dieser FF kein Geld, find ich eigentlich schade. Man könnte doch die FF so gut verfilmen. *ggg* ^.^

Widmung: Lady Arrogance und netrunnerin14 

Harrys Plan

Harry

Nach dem Kuss von Draco rannte ich so schnell, wie mich meine Beine tragen konnten, zurück in den Gryffindor Turm. Wo schon Ron und Hermine warteten.

„Man, Harry wo warst du denn? Wir warten schon seit mindestens 2 Stunden auf dich. Die Anderen sind schon längst da. Das Essen kannst du dir auch abschminken. Die Hauselfen haben schon alles abgeräumt. Wenn du aber sehr großen Hunger hast, können wir dir was aus der Küche holen." Sagte Ron zu mir.

„ Nein danke. Ich habe keinen Hunger. Es tut mir leid, wenn ihr so lange auf mich gewartet habt, aber ich war nur ein wenig spazieren. Ihr hättet ja nicht auf mich warten müssen. Gute Nacht..ich geh schlafen"

Ohne auf die Antwort von Ron zu warten oder ein weiteres Kommentar von Hermine, ob es mir gut geht, ging ich hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal. Ich musste erst mal die letzten Minuten verdauen. Was hatte sich Malfoy nur eingebildet oder gedacht mich einfach zu küssen? 

Schrecklich, na ja eigentlich war der Kuss gar nicht so schlecht......Ich schüttelte mich. Harry, was redest du da. Das ist ja abstrus. Aber es stimmt. Seine Lippen waren ganz feucht und weich. Sie schmeckten sehr süßlich und seine Zunge erst. 

Wenn ich nur daran denke, dann schlägt mein Herz höher und mein Puls rast wie wild. Aber warum? Ich verstehe es nicht. Er ist ein Junge und dazu noch Draco Malfoy mein schlimmster Feind. 

Ich legte mich auf mein weiches Bett. Sah die Decke an und folgte ein paar Lichtpunkten an der Decke, die wohl von den Kerzen kamen, die überall im Raum standen. So lange kenne ich ihn schon. Kennen? Nein, eigentlich kenne ich ihn überhaupt nicht. Ich weiß nicht was er gerne isst und was er mag...das will ich auch nicht wissen.

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in das Kissen und schlug gegen es. Zum Glück war Dean, Seamus, Neville oder Ron da....Ich dachte weiter nach.

Und trotzdem will ich ihn nicht mehr hassen. Nein, ich will in seiner Nähe sein und seinen heißen Atem auf meiner Wange spüren. Ich will, das er wieder seinen Körper an meinen schmiegt und ich will, in seinen Armen liegen. Harry jetzt reiß dich endlich zusammen.

Ich war so verwirrt. Warum passiert mir auch so immer was? Er empfindet doch gar nichts für mich. Er spielt mit mir.....ja genau. Er spielt nur mit mir und meinen Gefühlen. Was weiß Malfoy schon was Liebe ist...nichts weiß er davon....Nichts.

Und außerdem ist er ein JUNGE und ich bin ein JUNGE. Das kann nicht gut gehen. Nein, es wird schief gehen und alle werden uns hassen und beschimpfen. Das will ich nicht. Warum musste er ausgerechnet mich küssen? Es wäre so viel einfach wieder sein Feind zu sein. Aber nun ist alles anders.

Gut, dann muss ich das Beste draus machen. Ich muss es vergessen. Ihn vergessen. Am Besten ist es, wenn ich mir ne neue Freundin suche...Ja genau....Ich grübelte weiter nach...

Und so beweiße ich, dass ich nicht mehr um Hermine trauere und das es mir gut geht. Aber wer sollte mich schon mögen oder lieben? Verdammt. 

Cho Chang oder Parvati.

Da Cho Chang immer noch Cedric hinter her trauert, auch wenn es schon lange her ist, ist wohl Parvati  meine neue Freundin, wenn sie will. Glaub ich schon, denn sie wollte schon immer meine Freundin sein. Am besten ich gehe zu ihr, aber morgen erst und dann frag ich sie.

Harry lag noch lange wach im Bett und döste vor sich hin. Er überlegte sich, wie genau er es anstellen sollte. Zwar wusste er nicht, ob es klappen würde, aber er war sich seiner Sache ziemlich sicher. Auch wenn er Parvati nicht liebte, mögen tut er sie. Und nach einiger Zeit würde er sich bestimmt in sie verlieben oder es kommt eine Andere. 

Auf jeden Fall wird sie nichts dagegen haben. Da sie ja, um jeden Preis, mit ihm zusammen sein will. So werden auch die anderen Schüler und vor allem Hermine kapieren, dass es ihm gut geht. Dann schlief Harry nach langem hin und her spät in der Nacht ein.

Draco hatte auch so seine Probleme. Wie auch schon Tage davor nervte ihn Pansy. Wenn sie nicht langsam damit aufhört, dann wird er sie wohl noch an die Wand klatschen. So wütend machte sie ihn. Nicht, dass sie nicht hübsch wäre. Für ein Mädchen war sie schon gut entwickelt und war nicht gerade hässlich. Sie war sogar sehr ansehnlich. 

Doch Draco interessierte das wenig. Er mochte einfach ihre Art nicht. Sie drängte sich ihm immer wieder auf. Sie würde nie kapieren, dass er sie Abgrundtief hasste. Sie würde wohl vermutlich nur denken, dass er mal wieder einen schlechten Tag hat. Er fand sie einfach unter seinem Niewo. Ein dummes, verzogenes Gör. 

Doch Harry war da ganz anders. Nie aufdringlich und immer freundlich, außer zu Draco und seinen Feinden. Nach einiger Zeit schmiss er sie aus seinem Zimmer und verschloss die Tür mit einem Zauber. Dann legte er sich schlafen. 

Harry

Ich warte recht spät auf. Zu meinem Pech. Schnell zog ich meinem Pyjama aus und schlüfte in meine Schuluniform. Ich hatte den Plan immer in Hinterkopf. Ich wollte nicht mehr als bemitleidender Harry da stehen. Ich hasste es....sie hatten keine Ahnung....

Doch als ich unten ankam war keiner Parvati dort. So machte ich mich auf den Weg zur großen Halle. An diesem morgen war ich ziemlich guter Laune. Mein Plan würde gelingen und dann hätte ich endlich wieder Ruhe und konnte mich Quidditch widmen.

Doch als ich die große Halle betrat stockte mir fast der Atem als ich Draco am Slytherin Tisch sah.

Doch ich versuchte so zu tun, als wäre alles wie früher. Für mich war es das auch. Was da gestern Abend geschehen ist, ist niemals passiert. Fertig aus. 

So schritt ich zum Gryffindor Tisch hin. Ich würde mir doch nicht meine gute Laune durch ihn verderben lassen. Nie und nimmer. Mein Blick schweifte über den Gryffindor Tisch. Nur wenige waren an diesem morgen noch am Frühstückstisch. Kein Wunder. Der Unterricht würde ja in Kürze beginnen.

Schnell setzte ich mich auf einen freien Platz. Ich setzte ein Lächeln auf und haute richtig rein. Hermine und Ron wunderten sich schon, warum ich auf einmal so gut gelaunt war. Doch Parvati war noch immer nicht zu sehen. 

Also ging ich mit den beiden Turteltauben in Zaubertränke. Ich hatte echt Glück, dass ich nicht mit Malfoy wieder in eine Gruppe kam. Snape schien einen guten Tag zu haben, was bei ihm an ein Wunder grenzt. 

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, hatte ich doch Unrecht. Es war die Hölle. Diese Doppelstunde mit Snape ist Kindesmisshandlung. Zwar kam ich nicht mit Malfoy oder einen anderen Slytherin in eine Gruppe. Dennoch kam ich mit Neville zusammen in eine Gruppe. Bei Neville half auch nicht die 4 Stunden Nachhilfe in der Woche, die ihm Hermine gab. 

So explodierte der Kessel ganze 3 mal und das in der ersten Stunde allein. Meine Nerven lagen blank. Doch der Gedanken das ich bald das Mitleidsgetue der Anderen los sein werde, half mir diese Doppelstunde zu überstehen.

Nach dem Unterricht schob ich schon mal Hermine und Ron vor zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Ich musste mich wahnsinnig beeilen. Ich wollte auf keinen fall zu spät kommen. Die Monster von Hagrid waren zwar keine Kuscheltiere und eine blaue Flecke trug ich und die Anderen schon davon. Doch in letzter Zeit wurde es immer interessanter.

„Ich komme gleich. Geht schon mal vor."

„Gut, aber beeil dich."

Da kam auch schon Parvati und auch leider hinter ihr Malfoy. Als Parvati an mir vor bei kam, mit Lavender im Schlepptau, zog ich sie kurz in eine Ecke.

„Ich muss mit dir reden."Sie schien nicht erschrocken zu sein und war sehr gelassen. 

„Lavender geh doch schon mal vor. Ja? Ich habe was mit Harry zu bereden. Bis gleich."

Ihre Freundin nickte und verschwand dann auch. Dann nahm ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen.

„Also, warum ich dich allein sprechen wollte ist, weil ich dich fragen wollte, ob du mit mir gehen willst?"Ihr Unterkiefer fiel nach untern und ihre Popillen weiteten sich. Dann sah ich in ihren Augen ein Schimmer von Glanz.

„Du meinst, du willst mit mir zusammen sein??"

„Nun ja, das meine ich. Weißt du, seit wir in der 4. Klasse auf dem Ball getanzt haben, gehst du mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich wollte eigentlich dich fragen, ob du mit mir gehst, aber dann verließ mich der Mut und Hermine na ja, die mochte irgendwie immer schon Ron. Also was ist." 

Dann fiel sie mir um den Hals und ich spürte ihre weichen Brüste auf meiner Brust und mir wurde rot um die Backen rum. Dann gab sie mir einen Kuss. Ich erwiderte ihn darauf hin.

„Natürlich will ich. Und du kannst verdammt gut küssen." Sie lächelte.

Dann versanken wir in tiefe und zärtliche Küsse. Doch dieses Kribbeln, dass ich bei dem Kuss gestern mit Malfoy hatte, dass war nicht mehr da. Es war zwar schön, aber auch anderseits nicht....ich spülte mich zwar etwas besser. Doch ich versuchte alles zu verdrängen. Hauptsache die Anderen lassen mich in Ruhe.

Dann zog ich sie raus zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Sofort schauten uns alle an. Das war mir einerseits peinlich, aber auch recht. Besonders als Malfoy raus kam. Er sollte sehen, dass ich mit ihr zusammen bin und nichts von ihm will. Darum küsste ich sie noch lange auf den Mund. Sie schlang ihre Arme um meine Hüften und drückte mich an sie. Alle klatschten und jubbelten. Und Hermine hatte endlich keine Schuldgefühle mehr. Der Tag war einfach klasse. Besser könnte er gar nicht mehr werden. 

Doch das Gesicht, das Malfoy zog....einfach klasse. Er schaute total verdutzt und geschockt. Genau das wollte ich erreichen und hab es auch. Pansy schuppste ihn öfters in die Seite, doch er sah mich und Parvati geschockt an. Nun würde er sich endlich von mir fernhalten und mich in Ruhe lassen.

Draco

Erst das Geflirrte von Pansy und dann die Sache mit Potter. Ich glaub es einfach nicht. Ich hätte diese Parvati Kuh umbringen können. Wie konnte sie nur mit Potter reden. Ich wusste, dass irgendwas da ist. Darum bin ich den Beiden in eine dunkle Ecke gefolgt. Warum ausgerechnet allein?

Nein, da musste mehr hinter stecken. Ich lugte zu den Beiden rüber. Wie sie immer dichter an MEINEN Potter sich ran machte. Das darf doch nicht war sein. Ich hätte ihr den Hals umdrehen können. 

Niemand darf MEINEM Potter so nah sein. NIEMAND. Ich wollte gerade auf sie los stürmen, als Potter sich ihr nähert. 

„Also, warum ich dich allein sprechen wollte ist, weil ich dich fragen wollte, ob du mit mir gehen willst."

KKKKRRRAAAACCCCCCHHHH

Mein Herz war gerade in Tausend Einzelteile zersprungen. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wie konnte er nur. ER gehört nur MIR und KEINER oder KEINEM anderen. Nein, nein. Das darf nicht wahr sein. Dann klappte auch noch ihr Unterkiefer nach untern und ihre Popillen weiteten sich. Dieser Anblick.....nein....bitte sein du willst nicht mit ihm gehen. Bitte...mir wurde schlecht. 

Wie kann man nur sich so gehen lassen. Bitte hilf mir Gott.....sie soll nein sagen...das geht doch ganz einfach. N..dann ein E und ein I und ein N!!! Sag es schon die blöde Kuh...gggrrrr

„Du meinst, du willst mit mir zusammen sei?"

Was denkste du denn. Natürlich will er nicht mit dir zusammen sein. Er will mit MIR und nicht mit so einer dummen Kuh zusammen sein. Also hau schon ab. Check es endlich. Er wird dir sagen, dass es nur ein Scherz war und dann sind wir alle wieder glücklich.

„Nun ja, das meine ich. Weißt du, seit wir in der 4. Klasse auf dem Ball getanzt haben, gehst du mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich wollte eigentlich dich fragen, ob du mit mir gehst, aber dann verließ mich der Mut und Hermine na ja, die mochte irgendwie immer schon Ron. Also was ist?" 

Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein, dass musste ein Traum sein. Jetzt zieht der tatsächlich so eine Show ab. Ich glaub es nicht. Das sich Harry so demütigt und herabsetzt, dass hätte ich nie gedacht. Jetzt red ich ihn schon mit seinem Vornamen an. Verdammt, Draco reiß dich zusammen. Na und, dann sind die Beiden zusammen.

 Was solls. Potter ist dein Feind, kapier es endlich. Ich muss mich jetzt zusammen reißen, dass kann noch viel interessanter werden. Du kannst mir nicht entkommen Potter. Ein Malfoy bekommt immer das, was er will. Und egal was er will, er bekommt es. Also hast du keine Chance. Mein Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Ich würde schon noch zum Zuge kommen.

Dann fiel sie Potter um den Hals und sie küssten sich. Das Feuer brannte in meinen Augen hell auf. Und ich knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Natürlich will ich. Und du kannst verdammt gut küssen." Sie lächelte.

Da muss ich ihr aber Recht geben. Potter kann verdammt gut küssen und ich glaub er kann noch viel mehr. Ich bekomme dich. Verlass dich auf mich. Dann verließen sie ihr Versteck und ich folgte ihnen. Und draußen vor Hagrids Hüte gaben sie dann bekannt, dass sie zusammen sind. Meine Wut fachte noch mehr auf, eben so ein Ehrgeiz. 

Parvati

Ich konnte es nicht glauben, als mich Harry fragte, ob ich mit ihm gehen will. Ich meine er ist, der Junge, der noch lebt. Nicht einfach irgend ein Zauberer, sondern der Zauberer, der Du-weißt-schon-wer in die Schranken gewiesen hatte. Und dann noch der Kuss, der er mir vor aller allen anderen Gryffindors und Slytherins. 

Ich bin fast vor Freude umgefallen. Es war einfach wunderschön. Seine weichen Lippen umschlingen sanft meine Lippen und ich spürte seinen warmen Atem. In mir brach ein Vulkan aus. Später dann nach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe musste ich unbedingt mit meiner Freundin Lavender reden. Da wir eine kurze Pause hatte, bis die neue Stunde beginnt, gingen wir in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Parvati, ich beneide dich. Man hast du es gut. Du bist mit dem großen Harry Potter zusammen. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Erzähl, wie hat er dich gefragt?"

„Ach, du weißt doch, dass er mich kurz zu sich gezogen hat und da hat er mich dann gebeichtet, dass er schon seit längerem in mich verknallt ist und ob ich mit ihm gehen wollte. Natürlich habe ich ja gesagt."

„Und?"

„Was und?"

„Na, wie gut kann er küssen?"Diese Frage hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können. Was sollte sie mich auch sonst noch fragen.

„Einfach super gut. Seine Lippen sind so schön weich und sein heißer Atem. Ich sag dir, dass er der Richtige ist.

Dann schwärmten wir beide noch vor uns hin. Wir kamen sogar fast zu spät zum Unterricht und Professor McGonagall schaute uns böse an. Aber das war mir egal. Ich setzt mich natürlich zu meinem Schatz. Ich hoffe, dass er mich auch zum Weihnachtsball einladet. Ich bette darum. Bitte Gott.

Parvati konnte den ganzen Tag nicht ihre Hände von Harry lassen. Der ließ es aber zu. Er wollte die Sache mit Draco im Besenabstellraum endlich vergessen. Einen Schlussstrich machen und einfach normal weiter machen, als wäre nichts gewesen. Vor allem zeigte er es Draco, dass er und Parvati ein Paar sind. Egal wo sie ihn begegneten er nahm sie sofort in seine starken Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Das machte Draco rasen, dass man an seinem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck deutlich sah. Der Unterricht verging sehr schnell und die ganze Schule wusste nun, dass Harry mit Parvati zusammen sind. Es kosierten sogar Gerüchte, dass Harry schon lange ein Verhältnis mit ihr hatte und Hermine damals betrogen hatte. Doch das stieß Hermine, Parvati und Harry zurück. 

Aber noch viel mehr Gerüchte kosierten an diesem Tag in Hogwarts, z.B. wie, dass Harry immer noch mit Hermine eigentlich zusammen ist oder dass Parvati Harry verzaubert hatte und sie deshalb zusammen sind. An diesem Tag war viel los. Viele Lehrer und Schüler gratulierten Harry. Sogar Professor Dumbledore ließ seine Arbeit liegen und gratulierte ihm.

Harry war das eher peinlich, aber Parvati schien es zu genießen. Spät am Abend dann ging er mit ihr in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie noch wild rumknutschten. Harry hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen. Doch es fühlte sich immer komisch an, wenn er Parvati berührte oder sie küsste. Dieses Gefühl versuchte er zu unterdrücken. Ganz wo anderes hatte jemand noch größere Probleme als er. Draco Malfoy lag friedlich und ruhig in seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an.

Draco

Ich lag gerade so schön gemütlich auf meinem Bett und war total in meinen Gedanken versunken. Als plötzlich die Tür meines Zimmers aufsprang. Ich Depp hatte vergessen sie zu schließen. Als ich aufsah, stand Pansy im Türrahmen. Na klasse. Kann sie mich nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen. Mein Tag war schon schlimm genug. Erst macht mich Potter mich seinem geknutschte mit Parvati verrückt und jetzt auch noch dieses Unheil. Was habe ich nur getan, dass du mich so bestraffst Gott. Ist es wirklich ein Vergehen, wenn man klug und attraktiv ist?

„Was willst du?"Diese Frage hätte ich mir eigentlich sparen können. Was wollte sie wohl? Mir auf den Geist gehen. Was sonst?

„Ich will dich, Draco"

Oh nein, ich glaub ich bin hier in der Hölle. Ich muss mich verhört haben. Wenn sie glaubt, dass ich mit er knutsche oder mit ihr schlafen werde. Nein, kommt gar nicht in die Tüte. Ich will erst mal Potter. Er hat mich zurück gewiesen und darum muss ich ihn haben. Ein Malfoy bekommt immer das, was er will.

„Ich will dich aber nicht, Parkenson."Ich hoffte nur, dass sie es verstanden hatte und hier nicht wieder eine Show abzieht. Wenn doch dann wüsste ich nicht, was ich noch tun sollte.

„Aber, Draci mein Schatz."

„Nenn mich nicht so. Das habe ich dir schon oft genug gesagt. Aber ich kann es dir noch mal sagen, wenn du was an den Ohren hast. Ich will dich nicht und du sollst mich Draco nennen. Haben wir uns endlich verstanden." Ein Punkt für mich. Sie zog so eine Schnute auf, dass es eine Freude war ihr zu zusehen.

„Du bist echt süß, wenn du so sauer bist und alles bestimmen willst."

Punkt für sie. Verdammt. Jetzt gefällt ihr auch noch, wenn ich sie anschreie. Das darf doch nicht war sein. Ich habe keine Lust mehr. Ich glaub ich werde ihr jetzt einfach einen Fluch an den Hals werfen und fertig.

„Geh jetzt. LOS." Schrie ich sie an.

Doch leider hat sie es schon wieder nicht verstanden oder wollte es nicht verstehen. Auf jeden fall kam sie immer näher an mein Bett.

 „Wenn du nicht endlich aus meinem Zimmer verschwindest, dann jag ich dir einen Fluch an den Hals."

„Dann mach das doch. Ich werde nicht einfach dir so aufgeben."

„Kapierst du es nicht oder bist du zu blöd. Ich liebe dich nicht. Ich verabscheu dich. Dein Aussehen und deine Stimme. Dein ständiges Angehänge und noch viel mehr. Also wenn du noch immer Lust hast, dass ich dir einen Fluch an den Hals jage, dann kannst du hier bleiben."

Das müsste sie doch verstanden haben und wenn nicht, dann beschimpfe ich sie halt noch viel mehr, bis sie es endlich kapiert. Doch sie zog wieder ihr Lächeln auf. Dann zog sie ihren Umhang aus und .............. Nein, das kann nicht war sein. Sie hatte nur einen Tanga und einen BH an. Hat sie sie nicht mehr alle. Glaubt die wirklich, dass ich ihr um den Hals falle und die Kleider vom Leib reiße, dann hat sie sich aber gründlich getaucht. Aber so schlecht sieht sie gar nicht aus. Ne, eigentlich sehr gut.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass mich das interessiert. An deinem Ausdruck kann ich sehen, dass ich dir nicht mehr so schlecht gefalle. Hab ich recht. Und außerdem ich interessiert es keine Bohne, ob du mich hasst und nicht liebst. Zwar liebe ich dich, aber ob du mich liebst ist mir so was von Schnuppe. Du musst immer das bekommen, was du willst und auch ich bekomme immer das, was ich will. Und ich will dich. Also was hattet unserer großer Draco Malfoy von der Idee  mich jetzt endlich flach zu legen und dann noch zum Weihnachtsball gehen. Ob du mich liebst ist mir egal."

BBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMM

Draco: 1 und Pansy: 100. Das Ergebnis ist klar. Pansy hat gewonnen. Und ich bin total platt. Wie kann jemand noch herzloser und gefühlsloser als ich sein. Sie will einfach nur, dass ich mit ihr schlafe, wie naiv. Aber den Spaß werde ich ihr nicht gönnen. Nein, aber sie könnte mir noch nützlich sein. Genau um Harry auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Gut also werde ich mit ihr zum Weihnachtsball gehen und dann geht's weiter mit meinem Plan. Sie wird mir noch nützlich sein. Dann stand ich auf und ging auf. Setzte mein Grinsen auf und Pansy war verwirrt.

„Was ist, hab ich dich jetzt überzeugt."

„Das nicht ganz. Doch wenn du Lust hast, dann gehen wir zusammen auf den Weihnachtsball."

„Ist das dein Erst." Ich nahm ihren Umhang drückte ihr ihn in die Hand und küsste sie. Dann schob ich sie zur Tür. 

„Das ist mein Erst. Doch ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen. Denn ich bin zu müde und muss noch einiges Erledigen."

Dann schob ich sie raus. Sie zog sich ihren Umhang über.

„Ich werde aber nicht locker lassen. Auch wenn du mit mir auf den Weihnachtsball gehst, dass reicht mir noch lange nicht. Ich will mit dir schlafen und das bekomme ich auch."

„Jetzt nicht und auch nicht in nächster Zeit. Aber vielleicht später."Ohne noch was zu sagen, knallte ich die Tür zu und verschloss sie mit einem Zauber. Endlich hatte ich Ruhe vor ihre.

Pansy

Ich glaub es nicht. Auch wenn er mich jetzt raus geschickt hatte. Ich werde nicht einfach so aufgeben. Ich habe immer alles bekommen, was ich will. Ich kann diese Schmach nicht einfach ihm durch gehen lassen. Da ist noch jemand. Draco wird doch nicht eine Freundin haben. Nein, dass kann er mir doch nicht antun. Nein, bitte nicht. Ich will ihn und ich werde ihn auch bekommen. Komme was wolle! 

Ich habe bis jetzt noch jeden um meinen kleinen Finger gewickelt. Da kann nicht einer wie du kommen und das unterbrechen. Ich muss heraus finden, wer dieses Mädchen ist, dass ihn mir weg nimmt. Vielleicht bekomme ich mehr Informationen beim Weihnachtsball. Er hat irgendwas vor, dass habe ich in seinen Augen gesehen.

Aber die Frage, die mir auf der Zunge liegt, ist was er vor hat. Doch egal was es ist und wer seien Freundin ist. Ich werde ihn bekommen. Ich will ihn und ich bekomme ihn. Mit diesen Gedanken in meinem Kopf ging ich in mein Zimmer, wo auch schon die anderen waren. Natürlich haben sie mitbekommen, dass ich raus gegangen ware und wollten natürlich auch wissen, wo ich war.

„He, Pansy. Wo warst du denn eben?" Fragte Jisel eine Zweitklässlerin.

„Ich war nur kurz auf dem Klo."

„Ach ja und da hat man neuerdings nichts an, außer seiner Unterwäsche. Das ist mir aber neu. Wo stehen den diese neuen Vorschriften." Entgegnete sie mir.

Können sie nicht einmal ihre Neugierde unterdrücken. Nein, sie sind ja auch Mädchen. Na ja, was solls. Lieber jetzt als später.

„Na gut. Ich war mein Draco Malfoy." Wie auch nicht anders erwartet, klappten ihre Münder nach untern. 

„Habt ihr etwa. Du weißt schon."

„Mit einander geschlafen. Nein, haben wir nicht. Wir wollten zwar, aber wir haben dann entschieden noch ein wenig zu warten."Das war zwar nicht richtig, aber ich konnte ja schlecht ihnen sagen, dass er mich nicht wollte. Nein, diese Schmach. 

Fortsetzung folgt...........

Eure 

Fionella ^.^


	3. Was man alles erkennt, wenn man Ablenkun...

Tut mir leid mit den Absätzen. Ich weiß, das sie sehr groß sind. -.- Aber ich versuche das immer zu ändern. Wenn ich sie auf Word die Kapitel schreiben, dann sind die Absätze total klein und beim Hochladen, werden die riesig. *schnief* 

Titel: „ Augen, die mir den Verstand rauben"

Sicht: Also ich habe oben trüber geschrieben, aus welcher Sicht es ist. Wenn kein Name oben trüber steht, dann wird einfach das Geschehene erläutert und wiedergegeben ohne weitere Kommentare von den Personen.

Pairings: Draco/Harry , Ron/ Hermine vielleicht auch noch andere mal sehen.

Warnung: SLASH

Disclaimer: Das willst ihr alle schon, aber ich sag es noch mal. Alle Harry Potter Charakter gehören Joanne K. Rowling *schniefschnief*. Und ich verdiene mit dieser FF kein Geld, find ich eigentlich schade. Man könnte doch die FF so gut verfilmen. *ggg* ^.^

Kommentar von mir: Also ich bedanke mich für die Reviews auch wenn es nur wenig waren. Hoffe, dass er mir das nächste mal mehr schreibt. Bitte bitte.*knuddel**liebschau* Also im Moment passiert noch nicht so viel aufregendes aber wartet erst mal auf Halloween ab und auch den Weihnachtsball. Das wird lustig.^__________^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Was man alles erkennt, wenn man Ablenkung braucht-

Nachdem Pansy endlich aus Dracos Zimmer war, konnte er aber immer noch nicht einschlafen. Er musste immer an Harry denken und das ging ihm vielleicht auf die Nerven. Er wusste nicht, ob er ihn liebte. Er wusste noch nicht mal, ob er überhaupt Liebe empfinden konnte. Er war verwirrt und wollte am liebsten sein Gehirn abschalten, um einmal seine Ruhe zu haben.

In den nächsten Tagen passierte nicht viel. Harry war sich nicht seiner Sache sicher, aber er zog es durch. Parvati und er waren die ganze Zeit zusammen. Alle freuten sich, dass es Harry wieder gut geht. Doch das war nur äußerlich. Innerlich war sein Herz am Zerreißen. Seine Gefühle waren nicht klar und das machte ihm große Sorgen. Warum empfand er so? Warum konnte er nicht einfach Parvati lieben und diese Gefühle, die so tief in seinem Herzen verborgen liegen, die für Draco schlugen, vergessen? Aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er konnte sie einfach nicht abschalten oder vergessen.

Quidditch war die einzige Ablenkung, die Harry hatte. Er musste nicht mit Parvati zusammen sein und Malfoy sah er auch nicht. Er war in seinem Element und darüber sehr froh.

Montag morgen. Ein schrecklicher Tag für die Gryffindors. Denn gleich zu Beginn hatten sie 2 Stunden Zaubertränke. 2 ganze Stunden mussten sie Snape aushalten und verloren genau in dieser Doppelstunde die meisten Hauspunkte. Es war zum Verrückt werden. Als würde es Professor Snape Freude machen, wenn er nach dem Wochenende wieder seine Schüler quälen durfte. Nicht alle seiner Schüler. Aber alle außer den Slytherins.

Harry war nicht mal 2 Sekunden im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, da hackte sich auch schon jemand bei ihm ein. Und er könnte es anders sein als Parvati? Er küsste sie und empfand genau wie bei den andern Küssen mit ihr nur leere und Kälte. Lange würde er das nicht mehr aushalten.

„Ich hab wieder von dir geträumt. Oh Harry es ist so wunderschön mit dir zusammen zu sein. Du weißt gar nicht wie glücklich du mich machst.." Sie lächelte.

„Das freut mich Parvati Schatz. Gehen wir was essen?" Sie nickte nur darauf hin. 

Irgendwie war der Gemeinschaftsraum ohne die Weasley Zwillinge so leer und ruhig. Das fiel Harry erst heute auf. Sonst hatte er nie drauf geachtet. Aber heute viel es ihm auf. Schon merkwürdig wie manches einem vorkommt, wenn man es genau betrachtet und wie Harry alles genau beobachtet. 

Beobachten. Ja, das war sein neues Hobby geworden. Seit ahnt, dass er etwas für Malfoy empfindet, versucht er sich mit allen möglichen Sachen abzulenken. Diese Woche ist Beobachten dran. Und er musste ehrlich sein so schlimm fand er es nicht. Es war nicht im geringsten Langweilig. Nein im Gegenteil. 

Z.B. hat er zum ersten Mal bemerkt seit er wieder in Hogwarts ist, das Professor McGonagall einen neuen Haarschnitt hatte. Sie hatte nun ein kräftiges braun, statt dem schon fast grauem Haarton. Das ihm das nicht früher aufgefallen ist? Er hat ja schließlich 6 Stunden mit ihr und erst gestern Abend ist ihm dies aufgefallen. Dann ist noch die Geschichte mit den Slytherins. Das war sein Hauptbeobachtungsthema. Am Samstag morgen hatte Harry etwas merkwürdiges bemerkt. Fast alle Slytherins kamen erst sehr spät zum Frühstück. Was gar nicht ihre Art war. Sonst waren sie immer die Ersten. Und dann noch ihr Anblick. Sie sahen sehr müde aus, hatten Augenringe unter den Augen, ihre Haare sahen alle schlapp und fettig aus und sie zitterten alle. 

Kann es sein das Voldemort einen Angriff plant? Und das sie darum alle so wenig schlafen konnten, weil einige von ihnen ja die Kinder von Todessern sind und sie jeder Zeit zu ihnen gerufen werden könnten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hatschi. Machte es von einer Seite des Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Warum verdammt noch mal ist der Kamin aus und warum gibt es kein warm Wasser mehr?" Schrie Malfoy durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und wickelte sich an diesem Morgen in eine dicke Kaschmirdecke ein. Sie war schön molligwarm und in den Farben von Slytherin.

„ Keine Ahnung. Die Hauselfen müssen wohl vergessen haben, den Kamin anzumachen und in den Zimmern sind auch alle Feuer erloschen und die Wärmflaschen sind auch alle weg..was geht hier vor." Schimpfte Blaise Zabini ein guter Freund von Malfoy. Malfoy, Zabini und John Hammend waren in einem Zimmer. Zwar würden noch wandere in das Zimmer reinpassen, Betten gab es genüge, aber Malfoy ließ es nicht zu. Und so hausten sie zu Dritt in einem Zimmer.

John Hammend ein Sechsklässler und stattlich gebaut hockte mit ein paar anderen Slytherins auf der Couch.

„Vielleicht ist ja das Gerücht war?." Meinte er.

„Welches Gerücht?" Nun hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Raumes.

„Nun ja, ich habe gestern am Tisch mit bekommen wie Buckly, Leverkon und Bulstrode unterhalten haben. Und nun ja, da hab ich aufgeschnappt, dass sie den Hauselfen mal ordentlich die Meinung sagen wollen. Sie meinten so etwas wie...."Nun machte er die Stimme von Buckly nach und fuhr fort.

„ Ihr werdet ja schon sehen. Ich lass mir das nicht länger gefallen. So unterentwickelte Wesen wie diese Hauselfen müssen streng gehalten werden. Man darf die Leinen nicht so locker lassen wie Dumbledore. Mir reicht es. Heute Nacht werden sie schon sehen und dann bekommen wir endlich wieder richtiges Essen und unsere Räume werden dann auch wieder ordentlich gewärmt."

Nun sahen ihn alle fragend an. Die drei waren doch nicht etwa Schuld dafür, dass sie nun kalt duschen mussten, kein Feuer mehr in den Kaminen sind und das sie sich hier bald eine Erkältung holen werden. Es war gerade mal Ende September, aber unten in den Kerkern von Hogwarts, wo das Slytherin Gebiet ist, ist es eigentlich immer schweinekalt.

„Bringt die Drei sofort hier her." Schrie Malfoy und seine Augen funkelten wutentbrannt. Er konnte es überhaupt nicht leiden, wenn er morgens nicht seine warme Dusche bekam.

Nur eine Minuten später ware Pancy mit den Drein da. Der Slytherin mit den weißblonden Haaren ging auf sie zu.

„So....so ihr seit also dafür verantwortlich, dass wir hier uns bald zu Tode frieren und kein warm Wasser mehr haben. Hab ich recht?" 

„Nein nein das war."

„Papalapap. Ich weiß genau das ihr dafür Schuld seit. Auch wenn ich froh bin, dass mal jemand den Hauselfen die Meinung sagt, aber das wir euretwegen erfrieren, stinkt mir gewaltig. Also wie bestrafen wir euch ab besten?" Fuhr er fort ohne Leverkon aussprechen zu lassen.

„Be...bestrafen?" Stammelte Bulstrode. 

Sie war zwar sehr kräftig und jeder hatte Respekt vor ihr. Doch keiner stellte Malfoy in den Schatten. Früher ja da war das Anderes. Früher da respektieren sie ihn nun wegen seinem Vater. Aber Heute war Draco nicht mehr der kleine Junge, der sich vor dem verbotenden Wald fürchtete. Seine Schultern waren breiter und er hatte sehr viel Muskelmasse am Bauch, Armen, Po und Beinen zugelegt. Und seine Größe nicht vergessen. Heute überragte er fast Ron und das war schon ziemlich schwer zu erreichen. Da auch Ron in den letzten Jahren noch um einiges gewachsen war.

„Du hast richtig gehört. Bestrafen. Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass ihr einfach so davon kommt oder? Oh nein. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es wird mir eine Freude sein mein, durch euch, verpfuschtes Bad zu rächen." Nun sah man wieder sein berühmtes Malfoy Grinsen.

„Draco lass."

„Wer hat dir erlaubt mich Draco zu nennen?" Giftete er ihn an.

„Entschuldige. Ich wollte nur...also...wir werden das regeln." Buckly sah die anderen Beiden an, die nickten.

„Regeln.....mhm. Ich weiß nicht."

„Bitte. Und wir machen auch 2 Wochen deine Hausaufgaben. Versprochen. Doch bitte  bestraf uns nicht." Sie wussten genau wie die Strafe aufsehen würde. Die Strafe wäre gewesen, das Pansy Hagrid geschwärzt hätte, dass die Drei scharf auf Nachhilfe und ein paar extra Stunden Pflege magischer Geschöpfe wären. Das würde heißen, das sie ende nächster Woche mit blauen Flecken, tiefen Schnitten, Brandwunden und ein paar gebrochene Rippen im Krankenflügel liegen würden. Dies wollten sie unbedingt vermeiden.

„Gut. Ihr werdet die Sache bis heute Abend Punkt 19 Uhr regeln. Verstanden." Sie nickten nur. „ Geht doch."

Und noch mal Hatschi. Malfoy reichte seinem Freund ein Taschentuch.

„Danke." Sagte der und zog sich wieder in sein Zimmer und in sein Bett zurück.

Die Drei hatten es wirklich noch rechtzeitig geschafft. So konnte Draco noch an diesem Abend ein heißes Bad nehmen und seine Laune verbesserte sich sehr.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback ende~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry betrat so eben die große Halle mit Parvati immer noch an ihm geklammert.

„He ihr beiden Turteltauben. Seit ihr endlich da." Gab Seamus von sich.

„Bäh...ist doch unsere Sache wie lang wir zur großen Halle brauchen." Verteidigte sich Parvati und setzt sich soeben mit Harry auf einen freien Platz.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor sah unbewusst wieder zu den Slytherin Tisch. Harry bemerkte, dass die Slytherins wieder wie immer aussahen. Er würde zu gern wissen warum sie so aussahen am Samstag morgen.

„He, Harry?" Parvati wedelte mit der Hand vor Harrys Gesicht rum.

„Was...oh. Tut mir leid. Ich war nur mit den Gedanken wo anders." Versuchte er sich rauszureden. Sie sah ihn missmutig an.

„Wenn du meinst." Lächelt gab sie ihm einen Kuss.

„ Oh nein..." Harry bemerkte in diesem Moment, dass sie nur noch 5 Minuten Zeit hatten, um zu Zaubertränke zu kommen.

„Was...was ist denn?" 

„Wir haben nur noch 5 Minuten Zeit. Professor Snape wird uns umbringen...."

„Was schon so spät?" Die Anderen waren schon längst mit dem Frühstück fertig. Nur noch ein paar Gryffindors waren noch am Tisch und diese rannten nun, um nicht all zu spät zu Zaubertränke zu kommen.

Doch sie hatten echt Schwein. Sie waren noch gerade rechtzeitig da. So ging Harry mit Parvati Ron und Hermine hinter her in den Klassenraum.

„Da seit ihr ja endlich." Flüsterte ihnen Ron zu.

„Wir haben die Zeit ganz vergessen." Ron grinste bei dieser Antwort von Harry.

„Schon klar." Er kicherte leise.

Dann setzten sie sich auf ihre Plätze weit vorne beim Lehrerpullt. Snape wehte mit seinem Umfang und richtete sich dann posant vor der Klasse auf.

„Gut...." Er setzte sein hämisches Grinsen auf. Das hatte nicht gut zu bedeuten." Also heute fangen wir mit einem neuen Trank an. Ich hoffe, dass ihr euch dieses Mal mehr Mühe gebt." Fuhr er fort und sah dabei auf Neville, der sich hinter seinen Kessel versteckt." Also gut. Ich will nicht lange drum rum reden. Der Trank heißt Dominara-Trank. Kann mir einer von euch erklären was es mit diesem Trank auf sich hat?" 

Es meldeten sich genau drei Leute. Hermine, Draco und Blaise.

„Gut wen nehme ich. Mister Zabini fangen sie an und wenn nicht weiter wissen dann ist Mister Malfoy dran und dann...na ja, wenn er auch nicht weiter weiß, dann sie Miss Granger."

„Der Dominara-Trank wurde von Milwara Kuronsten zuerst entdeckt und zwar im 12. Jahrhundert. Er bewirkt das man alles für einen tut."

„Sehr gut Mister Blaise 25 Punkte für Gryffindor und nun sind sie dran Mister Malfoy. Erläutern sie uns bitte ganz genau was er bewirkt."

„Ja, Professor. Man tut nicht alles für einen. Nur für die Person, die den Trank gebraut hat. Es ist also egal, wenn man als erstes ansieht oder berührt oder so. Man ist nur der Person verfallen, die den Trank gebraut hat. Wenn man die Menge der Zutaten exakt einhält dann kann der Trank bis zu 1 Monat oder länger wirken. Nebenwirkung gibt es keine außer das man nicht nur alles für die Person tut sonder ihr auch immer nur die Wahrheit sagen kann und niemals sie anlügen kann." 

Hermine grummelte. Sie war gar nicht dran gekommen. Dabei hätte sie das gleiche Professor Snape sagen können. Und nun nichts damit.

„Sehr gut. Noch mal 25 Punkte für Slytherin. Das war alles korrekt. Ich werde sie nun in Gruppen einteilen und sie werden zusammen den Trank brauen. Ich gebe ihnen dafür Zeit bis Ende März. Da dieser Zeit sehr lange braucht zum Brühen. Also fangen sie rechtzeitig an. Gut..mal sehen....Granger und Goyle, Crabble und Weasley, Patil und Parkinson. Potter und Malfoy."

Snape las die restlichen Namen weiter vor. Doch für Harry stand es fest, dass heute der schlimmste Tag seinen Lebens war. Die restliche Zeit ging sehr zäh vorbei. Die Doppelstunde wollte und wollte einfach nicht enden. Harry war schon fast am verzweifeln. Er musste mit Malfoy zusammen arbeiten. Dabei wollte er doch genau ihm aus dem Weg gehen und nun.......

Doch da schälte die Glocke und die Stunde war vorbei. Harry packte schnell seine Sachen zusammen und versuchte so schnell wie möglich aus dem Klassenraum zu kommen.

„Potter. Sei heute Abend Punkt 19 Uhr in der Bibliothek." Rief im Draco zu, der gerade dabei war aus dem Klassenraum zu verschwinden.

„Warum sollte ich mich mit dir in der Bibliothek treffen?..ich brauch kein Date ich habe Parvati." Der Gryffindor folgte ihm und wollte die Sache vor dem Klassenraum klären.

„Date? Wer hat denn hier was von Date gesagt?" Malfoy sah ihn entrüstet an.

Harry

Was er wollte gar nicht. Ich fühlte wie etwas im mir dabei war zu zerspringen. Gott sei dank meinte er das nicht. Reiß dich zusammen. Du kannst von Glück reden, dass euch keiner gehört hat. Ich wurde ziemlich rot und versuchte dies mit einem Blick na hinten zu verdecken.

„Was willst du? Warum sollen wir uns in der Bibliothek treffen?"

„Glaubst du, dass ich Lust habe meine kostbare Zeit mir dir zu verschwänden? Nein, also ich nicht."

Was hab ich mir nur wieder dabei gedacht? Wie kam ich auf die Idee, dass er was von mir will oder in mich verl....nein. Dieses Wort will ich gar nicht erst aussprechen. Der Kuss. Er kann sich wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr dran erinnern.

„Ich habe auch keine Lust mir noch länger dein Geschwafel anzuhören. Also erzähl schon was du in der Bibliothek willst." Langsam wurde mir das hier zu bunt. Kann er sich nicht einmal verständlich ausdrücken. Dieses arrogante Frettchen.

„ Oh man Potter. Ich hatte dich für intelligenter gehalten." Schnauzte er mich an. Was habe ich nun schon wieder verbrochen. Erst will er was von mir, dass so was....Ich werde einfach nicht schlau aus ihm.

„Der Trank. Hast du das schon vergessen. Snape hat doch gesagt, dass wir ihn so früh wie möglich damit anfangen sollen. Also. Ich weiß nicht, wann du den Trank brauen wolltest, aber ich will damit noch vor Hallween fertig werden."

„Oh, ja klar." Hätte ich mir doch denken können, dass er sich wieder bei Professor Snape einschleimen will und so früh wie möglich den Trank fertig haben will.

„Äh, gut....also wann treffen wir uns?"

Malfoy schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und sah mich genervt an." Dir ist wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen. Auch schon Alzheimer. Das fängt wirklich gut an. Ich habe es dir doch schon gesagt. Um 19 Uhr in der Bibliothek."

Bevor ich noch etwas drauf antworten konnte, zog mich Parvati mich sich. Händchen haltend gingen wir zusammen mit Roh und Hermine, die fleißig am knutschen waren, zum Turm und die kleine Leiter hoch. Der Raum war wie immer sehr stickig. Ich bekam sehr wenig vom Unterricht mit. Warum war ich so unglücklich darüber, dass er kein Date wollte. Ich fange hier schon an mit mir selber zu reden.......Es sieht wirklich schlimm für mich aus.

Draco

Potter..Potter. Tja, das hast du dir selber ein Bein gestellt. Ich wusste doch, dass du nicht in Patil verknallt bist. Und nun hab ich mein Beweis. Wie sonst wärst du auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich ein Date mit dir will. Das wird bestimmt lustig. Ach kann diese alte Schreckstraube nicht mal ihre Klappe halten?

„Und dann tun sie zu den Aromakräutern noch etwas Wasser dazu und dann." Und so weiter und so weiter. Ja, das steht alles im Buch drin. Man, ich langweile mich hier. Was macht denn mein kleines Opfer? Och, der arme wird von Patil gezwungen mit zu machen....Tja, hab ich es gut, das ich mich von niemanden was befehlen lasse. Ja, mach ihr nur alles nach.

Ich konnte mir noch gerade ein Lachen und Kichern verkneifen, als Harry sich die ganze Brühe über den Umfang schüttete. Zu komisch diese Szene. Das er sich auch immer so tollpatschig anstellen muss.

GGGGGGINNNNNNGGGGGGG DDDDDDOOOONNNNNGGGGGGGG

Na endlich. Ich packte schnell meine Sachen zusammen und verschwand so schnell ich konnte aus diesem stickigen und ätzenden Raum. Also Geschmack hat diese Frau überhaupt nicht. Kennt sie eigentlich dieses Wort?

Gedanken verloren stapfte ich mit Blaise in die große Halle. Endlich Mittagessen. Das wurde aber auch langsam mal Zeit. Schon fast 12 Uhr. Und dann haben wir ja noch Verwandlung und in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Küste....Meine Laune sank wieder auf den Tiefpunkt.

„He, Kopf hoch. Und nun erzähl mal. Was hast du da gelabert als Hammend aus dem Zimmer war? Welcher Plan?" neugierig beäugte er mich.

Malfoy und Zabini setzten sich an den Slytherin Tisch. Die große Halle füllte sich langsam immer mehr.

„Nun red schon. Ich bin ganz neugierig." Doch Draco ließ sich nicht hetzen. Gemütlich aß er als erstes erst mal was.

„Nun sag schon....."

„Kannst du net mal die Klappe halten, Zabini? Ich sag es dir nach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in unserem Zimmer. Verstanden. Und wenn du mich noch einmal damit nervst, dann schneid ich dir deinen kleinen Freund ab." Er sah ihn nicht an. Hielt aber das Messer gegen seinen Schritt und grinste fies.

„Schon gut."

Damit musste ich Blaise wohl zufrieden geben. Denn er hatte keine Lust nur wegen seiner Neugierde seinen kleinen Freund los zu werden. Unruhig hibbelte er mit dem Stuhl in Verwandlung rum. Verwandlung hatten sie bei Professor McGonagall und mit den Hufflepuffs. 

Und dann endlich war auch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei Professor Lupin und mit den Ravenclaws vorbei. Fast schon zerrte Blaise Draco in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und dann in ihr Zimmer.

„Und nun? Wenn meinst du? Wenn willst du dieses mal um den Finger wickeln? Oder welche Gemeinheit steht dieses mal auf der Tagesordnung?"

Fortsetzung folgt.......


	4. Der Dominara Trank

Titel: „ Augen, die mir den Verstand rauben"

Pairings: Ron/Hermine und das Hauptpairing kommt noch. Bald sogar. ^^

Warnung: SLASH

Summary: Also in diesem Kapitel passiert meiner Sicht nicht sehr viel aufregendes. Außer das Gespräch zwischen Blaise und Draco was ich ziemlich witzig finde.^-^ Und der Teil wo Harry und Draco in der Bibliothek sind.

Disclaimer: Das willst ihr alle schon, aber ich sag es noch mal. Alle Harry Potter Charakter gehören Joanne K. Rowling *schniefschnief*. Und ich verdiene mit dieser FF kein Geld, find ich eigentlich schade. Man könnte doch die FF so gut verfilmen. *ggg* ^.^

Kommentar von mir: Ich habe das mit der Sicht geändert .Also nicht wundern, wenn ihr dieses Kapitel und die weiteren Kapitels liest.. Weiß nicht..hat mir nicht mehr so gefallen. Wenn die Autorin(also ich..wie schlau ich doch bin, das ich das jetzt schon gemerkt hab.^^) die Story erzählt., gefällt mir viel besser.

Widmung: @Lady Arrogance: wie ich zum Titel gekommen bin.*gggg* Das wirst du noch sehen. Darauf schreib ich ja hinaus.^^

//.......// jemand denkt

„........" jemand spricht

(........) meine dummen Kommentare.^^

- Der Dominara –Trank-

Malfoy saß auf einem Weidenstock gepflochtenden Sessel und lehnte sich gemütlich zurück. Das Zimmer war neu eingerichtet worden. Dafür hatte sich Lucius Malfoy persönlich bei Professor Snape und Professor Dumbledore eingesetzt. Er meinte so was wie" wie kann man das nur ihnen nur zumuten?..es sind doch keine Kinder mehr. Sie sind doch schon fast erwachsen. Ich bestehe drauf, dass ihre Zimmer sofort neu eingerichtet werden" Dies wiederholte Draco ständig, um den Anderen klar zu machen, wer hier Einfluss hatte.

Nun ja, zurück zum Zimmer. Wie gesagt war es neu eingerichtet worden. Es schien viel größer zu sein. Wenn man in das Zimmer rein kam, dann stand links an der Wand die drei Betten von Malfoy, Zabine und Hammend. Links war ein Kamin mit einem Sessel und einer Couch. Natürlich durfte der große Leuchter nicht fehlen, der genau in der Mitte vom Zimmer hing. 

Etwas versteckt links in der Ecke war eine weitere Tür. Die führte zum Badezimmer. Badezimmer? Nein, so konnte man es wirklich nicht nennen. Es war eher ein kleines Schwimmbad. Es ähnelte sehr dem Vertrauensschülerbad. Nur halt in den Farben von Slytherin. Und auf der Decke prangte eine riesige Silberne Schlange.(was sonst?^^ War ja klar, dass es eine Schlange ist)

„Ich warte." Murmelte Blaise von seinem Bett aus.

„Du bist wirklich eine Nervensäge. Könntest Pansy glatt übertrumpfen." Draco setzte wieder sein typisches Malfoygrinsen auf.

„Red hier nicht um den heißen Brei. Ich will Fakten haben. Wer ist es? Eine Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff?...ne…..also von Slytherin kann sie nicht sein. Du hast ja alle durch. Mit der Ausnahme von Pansy natürlich." Er kicherte nun wie ein kleines Mädchen.

„Du gehörst echt nicht nach Slytherin. Wie ist der sprechende Hut nur auf diese dumme Idee gekommen dich nach Slytherin zu stecken? Hatte wahrscheinlich ein kurzzeitiges Blackout." Nun bekam er ein fieses Funkeln von Zabini zu spüren. Er mochte es gar nicht, wenn er als „kein richtiger Slytherin" betrachtete wurde. Es stimmt schon, dass er nicht so wie die Anderen ist. Aber was solls. Der sprechende Hut hat ihn hierher geschickt und basta.

„Bleib mal ganz Locker, Blaiselein...."

„Nenn mich net so. Schmalzlocke."

„Bücherwurm"

„Frettchen"

„Du Hufflepuff."

„Oh, das war du viel..du....du Gryffindor Liebhaber." Und prompt wurde Draco schlagartig rot um die Wangen rum. Der andere Slytherin sah ihn verdutzt an und grinste dann breit.

„Aha.....ich verstehe." Und kicherte dabei.

„Was verstehst du" Wollte Draco nun wissen. Doch Blaise schüttelte nur den Kopf." Sag ich nicht." Und sprang vom Bett runter und ging auf den blonden Slytherin zu.

„Du bist in eine Gryffindor verliebt. Hab ich recht? OH, das wird lustig. Malfoy und....mhm...Lavender? Granger? Weasley."

„Hör sofort auf mit diesem Scheiß. Ich und Granger. Ein Schlammblut? Tickst du noch richtig. Und mit einer Weasley würde ich mich schon recht nicht abgeben...pah. und diese olle Lavender würde ich noch nicht mal mit einer Pinzette anfassen."

Blaise dachte weiter nach. Wer käme noch in Frage. Etwas Lusy Linword aus der sechsten? Oder Juliane Grinhol auch aus der sechsten? Oder doch eine aus der fünften? Die Fünftklässlerinnen waren ziemlich reif für ihr Alter. Sein Blick schweifte zu Draco hin. //Mhm.....in wenn ist er verknallt.....welche wird dieses Jahr sein Opfer sein?.....oder kommt sie doch nicht aus Gryffindor. Vielleicht ist es ja ne Hufflepuff oder ne Ravenclaw?...man es gibt hier so viele Mädels...// Und dann fiel es ihm wie Schubben von den Augen. Nein, kein Mädchen. Also war es nicht ein Mädchen zu die er immer geschaut hatte, sondern ein JUNGE. 

„Du bist in Harry Potter verliebt."

„Wie....wie kommst du darauf. Ich liebe Harry nicht. Verstanden." Draco lief rot an und wäre fast vom Stuhl gefallen.// Wie hat er das nur erraten? Bin ich so auffällig? Starr ich ihn immer an oder? Nein...das kann nicht sein//

„Also dich....." Und der Slytherin hüpfte im Zimmer rum. Auf den Betten und auf der Couch wie ein kleines Kind. Und sag dabei immer:

„ Ei ei ei was seh ich da. Ein verliebtes Ehepaar. Noch ein Kuss, dann ist Schluss, weil er Potter heute noch poppen muss."

„NUN REICHT ES ABER!!!!!! HÖR SOFORT AUF." Brüllte er ihn an. So von seinem Geschrei erschreckt fiel Zabini um und landete auf der Couch. Die Beine wild in die Luft gestreckt und den Kopf baumelt über den Boden. Seine Haare wischten den Boden auf. Doch er rappelte sich schnell auf.

„Musst du so schreien? Ich bin nicht taub.." Sagte er grummelt und verzog seinen Mund zu einem kleinen Schmollmund.

„Und damit das klar ist. Wenn du das nur einem EINZIGEN sagst, dann bring ich dich um. Ich mach Hackfleisch aus dir oder verfüttere dich an unseren zweiköpfigen Silberschwanzkrokoka." Der zweiköpfige Silberschwanzkrokoka sieht einem Krokodile ziemlich ähnlich. Nur hat es zwei Köpfe oder mehr, ist silber und hat blitzförmige Schuppen.

Blaise beruhigte sich und so erzählte Draco ihm noch ein wenig mehr. Wie er Harry dazu bringen wollte, sich seiner Gefühle einzugestehen. Denn er war sich 100% sicher, dass Harry etwas für ihn empfand. Die Zeit verging wie von selbst. Und Draco bemerkte erst jetzt, dass es fast 19 Uhr war.

„Oh Shit. Ich muss weg." Er backte seine Sachen zusammen.

„Wohin willst du denn noch um diese Zeit?"

„Muss mit Potter den Trank vorbereiten, den uns Snape aufgegeben hat." Blaise Mundwinkel breiteten sich. Draco merkte das natürlich.

„Was?" Er sah ihn finster an." Ach nichts....gar nichts." Doch der blonde Slytherin wusste genau was der Andere in diesem Moment dachte.

„Nein, das werden wir nicht machen....Na ja ich würde.....aber das spielt keine Rolle. Und schon gar nicht würde ich es in der Bibliothek treiben, wo uns jeder sehen kann...Aber eigentlich." Und er war selber verwundert was er da aussprechen wollte.

„Vergiss es einfach.....ich muss." So rannte er mit ein paar Pergamentrollen, Tintenfass und einer Feder unter dem Arm in Richtung Bibliothek.

Harry läuft inzwischen seelenruhig im Gang umher. Er dachte die ganze Zeit an nachher. Noch etwa 2 Stunden, dann würde es sich mit Draco in der Bibliothek treffen und sie würden Hausaufgaben machen. Warum musste er ausgerechnet mit Draco diesen ollen Trank brauen? Konnte es nicht Crabble oder Neville sein. Das wäre ihm lieber als mit Malfoy zu arbeiten.

„Harry....komm doch mal." Rief ihn jemand. Es war Professor Lupin. In letzter Zeit hatte er ihn ziemlich selten gesehen. War es wieder Vollmond? Harry hatte keinen Vollmond sehen können. Er lief zu ihm hin.

„Hallo Professor. Wie geht es ihnen?"

„Nenn mich doch nicht immer Professor. Wenn ich keinen Unterricht mit dir habe, dann nenn mich bitte Remus. Sonst fühl ich mich so alt."

„Gut Remus. Hast du was von Sirius gehört? Ich habe ihn endliche Briefe geschrieben, aber keine Antworte bekommen." Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. Die Beiden gingen noch ein Stück biss sie bei Lupins Wohnung waren.

„Wo sind wir hier?" Harry war noch nie hier gewesen. Er hatte sich immer schon gefragt, wo die Lehrer/innen schlafen würden, aber das sie eigene Wohnung hier in Hogwarts hatten, ist ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen. Er hatte immer angenommen, dass sie in Hogsmead wohnen würden. Ja, vielleicht ein Zimmer hier hätten, aber gleich ne Wohnung?

„Oh, stimmt ja. Ihr Schüler dürft ja nicht hier her. Ich war selbst nur einmal in meiner Schulzeit hier. Und das war als James, Sirus, Peter und ich Professor Binns einen Streich gespielt haben..." Lupin schwebte schon wieder in alten Erinnerungen." Wo war ich. Ach ja. Ich wohne hier. Jeder Lehrer von Hogwarts hat hier eine eigene Wohnung." Er grinste breit.

Harry sah sich um. Er entdeckte noch weitere Türen.

„Willst du mit rein? Ein Tässchen Tee oder ein Glas Butterbier trinken?" Er lächelte Harry freundlich an.

„Butterbier ist mir lieber." Er folgte Remus in seine Wohnung und sah sich sie genau an.

„Schön gemütlich hier."

„Danke." 

Die Beiden setzten sich auf die Couch vor dem Kamin und fingen an sich unterhalten. Über dies und jenes. Harry hatte schon ganz vergessen, dass er sich in wenigen Minuten mit Malfoy traf. Er warf nur flüchtig einen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Was schon so spät? Tut mir leid Remus. Ich muss weg. Hab noch was zu erledigen." Er nahm seine Tasche, trank sein Glas aus und schritt zur Tür. Als er schon fast draußen war drehte er sich noch mal um.

„Und wenn du was von Schnuffel hörst, dann sag mir bitte bescheit. Bis morgen dann. Wir sehen uns ja in der 3 Stunde." Er rannte raus, die Gänge entlang und zur Bibliothek. Er beeilte sich extra, da Harry keine Lust hatte das Gemeckere von Draco anzuhören. Doch er schaffte es noch rechtzeitig. Pünktlich um 19 Uhr stand er vor der Bibliothekstür und wartete auf Draco, den er noch nicht entdecken konnte.

Der Gryffindor sah unruhig auf die Uhr. Schon viertel nach. Und Malfoy war noch immer nicht zu sehen. // Wo bleibt dieser Kerl nur.....Ich kann doch nicht ewig hier warten. Was soll's. Dann fang ich eben schon an.// Harry ging  in die Bibliothek und legte seine Tasche auf einen freien Tisch. Er zog eine Pergamentrolle raus und breitete sie aus.

„Dann wollen wir mal." Er streckte sich aus und ging zu den Bücherregalen. Doch schon nach 5 Minuten war ihm klar, dass das gar nicht so einfach werden würde. Es gab etliche Bücher über den Dominara –Trank. Doch er konnte nirgends das Buch von Milwara Kuronsten finden. Er stöberte noch einige Minuten in den Regalen umher. Dann fand er das besagte Buch auch. Doch ihm blieb fast die Spucke weg.

Es war nicht gerade eine leichte Lektüre. Auch für Hermine wäre dieses Buch nicht gerade ein Taschenbuch. Es war etwa DinA 3 groß und die Schrift war winzig klein. Er hatte schon Mühe etwas zu erkennen und das mit Brille.//Dafür werde ich eine Lupe brauchen.....das kann ja heiter werden. Snape will uns wirklich noch umbringen. DA heb ich mir ja einen Bruch, wenn ich das Buch länger mit mir tragen muss.// Mit runterhängenden Armen schleppte er das Buch zum Tisch und versuchte es so leise wie möglich auf den Tisch zu legen.

Doch trotzdem gab es einen lauten Schlag als er das Buch auf den Tisch legte und alle Augen richteten sich nun zu ihm. Der Gryffindor schluckte und lief leicht rosa an. Sein Gesicht vergrub er hinter dem Buch und fing an das Buch zu lesen. Was sich als äußerst schwierig erwies, da auch die Sprach nicht dem normalen, modernen Englisch entsprach. Es war eher in mittelalterlichem Englisch bis zu einem Latein-englisch hin. Harry erkannte ein paar Worte aus dem Latein, doch sie ergaben übersetzt nur Schrott.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten verzweifelt er. //Ich muss wohl oder übel auf Malfoy warten.// Er stützte seinen Arm auf den Tisch ab und legte sein Gesicht auf seine Hand. Gelangweilt spielte er mit einer Feder zwischen seinen Fingern.

„Das ist Perodoxus-Englisch. Ich hätte dir wohl sagen müssen, dass Milwara Kuronsten aus einer adeligen Familie kommt und im 12 Jahrhundert war das Perodoxus-Englisch in adeligen Zaubererfamilien sehr verbreitet. Ich hab es von meiner Mutter als ich 5 Jahre war gelernt. Du da du nicht aus einer hochangesehenen Familie kommst und bei Muggel aufgewachsen bist, kannst diese Schrift natürlich nicht richtig lesen. Also gib schon her." Draco beugte sich über ihn und zog das Buch zu sich.

„Mhm...ja.."

„Du bist zu spät. Und zwar über eine Stunde." Doch Malfoy hörte nicht auf ihn und las weiter. „ Hörst du überhaupt mir zu? ..HHHHHAaaallllllloooooooo" Er wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht rum.

„Hör damit auf. Ich höre dich. Aber ich lese hier gerade. Siehst du das nicht?" Harry sagte nichts mehr, sondern lehnte sich gemütlich im Stuhl zurück und wartete darauf das Draco endlich mit dem Lesen fertig ist.

„Bist du nun endlich fertig." Drängelte ihn Harry.

„Warte noch ein paar Minuten. Dann habe ich das....genau hier." Er schob das Buch zu Harry rüber." Diese Passage habe ich gesucht. Also wir brauchen:

6 Vermutstrupfenbätter, 

10 Milliliter Drachenblut,

eine geriebene Allraunenwurzel,

100 g Osmagura,

2 Swingshaare,

4 Adlereischallen,

5 Rosenknospen

und einen Drachenzahn

„Ein Drachenzahn, Drachenblut? Das kann ja heiter werden. Und weißt du eigentlich was Osmagura ist? Ich habe noch nie was von diesem Osmagura gehört. Ist das eine Pflanze oder was soll das sein?" Harry sah ihn fragend an.

„Tut mir leid. Aber ich habe auch noch nie was davon gehört. Also fang schon mal an zu suchen. Ich les mir inzwischen das Buch weiter durch. Man muss gewissen Sachen berücksichtigen. Z. B. das das Drachenblut nach den Osmagura in den Kessel kommt und die Swingshaare noch vor dem Drachenblut zerkleinert wird und in den Kessel kommt und das muss genau 2 Wochen vorher sein. Und dann noch....das erklär ich dir später. Such jetzt nach dem Osmagura."

„Wer sagt eigentlich hier, dass du der Boss bist? Hä?"

„Das sage ich. Da ich viel besser als du in Zaubertränke bin." Da musste Harry ihm zustimmen. In Zaubertränke war er wirklich nicht gut. Um genau zu sein, er war grottenschlecht. Liegt wohl in der Familie oder einfach daran, dass Snape ihn einfach hasst und ihm das Leben schwer machen will.

So ging der Gryffindor ohne Widerworte und suchte in verschiedenen Büchern nach Osmagura. Doch das war das Schwierige dran. Was war es? Eine Pflanze, ein Stein, etwas essbares oder doch ein Tier und man braucht von diesem Tier 100g Fleisch. Oder war es einfach nur ein anderes Wort für eine Zutat, die er schon kannte. Es sah hoffnungslos aus.

So ging der Gryffindor wieder zu dem Tisch.

„Nichts. Ich habe fast die ganze Bibliothek abgesucht. Aber nichts gefunden." Draco sah nicht auf, sonder ließ einfach nur weiter.

„Und was soll ich da nun machen? Ich arbeite hier. Also mach dich doch mal nützlich und versuche wenigstens das rauszubekommen." 

„So freundlich und liebreizend wie eh und je." Harry war über sich selber verwundert.//Hab ich da eben liebreizend zu ihm gesagt? Wäh, ist ja widerlich. Malfoy und freundlich und liebreizend. Ja klar und ich bin ne Elfe.//

„Danke fürs Kompliment." Er grinst breit. „Wer sagt, dass das ein Kompliment war? Also es sollte auf jedenfall keins sein." Ohne weiteres widmete sich Harry wieder den vielen Büchern. Noch endlichen Stunden, wie es ihm vorkam, fand er endlich ein Buch über Osmagura. Mit dem Buch unter dem Arm ging er zum Slytherin, der gerade die Beine auf den Tisch legte und sich entspannt zurücklehnte. 

In diesem Augenblick als Harry vor dem Slytherin stand, trafen sich ihre Blicke und für kurze Zeit schien die Zeit eingefroren zu sein.

„Was ist? Hast du endlich gefunden was Osmagura ist?" Fragte Draco und streckte sich noch ein wenig.

„Ja das habe ich."

„Und was ist es nun. Ein Tier, ein Gewürz, eine Wollart vielleicht?"

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf." Keins von den Sachen, die du aufgezählt hast. Es ist eine Edelstein. Er ist grün mit feinen roten Adern drin und man findet ihn nur an feuchten und warmen Orten."

„Na klasse. Sollen wir jetzt extra in den Regenwald fliegen um 100 g Osmagura zu bekommen oder was?" Schmollend und in Gedanken versunken ließ sich Draco noch vorne kippen und sah nachdenklich zum Fenster hin.

„Kein Problem. Wir dürfen doch am Freitag wieder nach Hogsmead. Ich geh mich dort mal umsehen und vielleicht finde ich ja in einen von den Zauberläden so einen Stein. Ich glaube bei Metzura& Hinrulls habe ich so einen Stein gesehen, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Ich hoffe nur, dass er nicht übertrieben teuer ist.....was soll's." 

Er sah auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass es schon fast 22 Uhr war. Nun fiel ihm auch auf, dass sich die Bibliothek ziemlich geleert hatte.

„Die Bibliothek schließt gleich und ich muss ja noch Hausaufgaben machen." Seufzt und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Malfoy nieder. Was soll's dann schreib ich halt von Hermine ab....wir sehen uns ja morgen." Harry packte schnell seine Sachen zusammen und ging dann auch schon.

„Gute Nacht." 

„Ja dir auch." Ohne weiter über Malfoys Worten nachzudenken, ging er gut gelaunt zurück in den Gryffindor Turm.// Ich hatte mir das heute eigentlich schlimmer vorgestellt. Er wollte mir nicht um den Hals fallen und mich umgebracht hatte er auch nicht. Ist das nun ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen? Sei es drum....was hatten wir noch mal auf//

Gedanken versunken ließ der schwarzhaarige Junge, der noch lebte durch das Porträt und sagte noch schnell vorher das Passwort: Umnikora.

Ron saß mit Hermine auf einem Sessel und wie es nicht anders zu erwarten waren, knutschen sie mal wieder. Aber daran hatte sich Harry nun auch gewöhnt.

„Harry Schatz. Wo warst du denn." Fragte eine heitere Stimme von hinten. Harry drehte sich um und erkannte hinten ihm Parvati.

„Oh, ich musste noch was für Zaubertränke suchen. Hat wohl etwas länger gedauert als angekommen...gäääähhn...uuaaahhhh ich bin müde. Wir sehen uns morgen früh. Nacht." Er gab ihr noch einen Kuss, sonst würde sie nie ruhe geben und ging dann hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal.

Und schon wieder ist ein Kapitel fertig.*freufreu*

Hoffe, dass mir dieses mal mehr Review schreiben. Dann kommt das nächste Kapitel auch ganz schnell. Also bitte bitte schreibt mir Review. *schnief* Würde mich sehr drüber freuen. Und ich möchte doch gerne wissen wie euch meine FF gefällt. Und ob ihr vielleicht Vorschläge habt was ich verbessern könnte.^^

Also mal ne Frage hier am Rande. Wollt ihr eine Lemonszene? Also nicht beim nächsten Kapitel. Aber ich arbeite mich langsam dahin und wollte das schon mal vorab wissen. Und sollen Hermine und Ron weiter hin zusammen bleiben oder wollte ihr, dass auch Ron schwul wird?


	5. Kein Quidditch?

Augen, die mir den Verstand rauben

Pairings: Ron/Hermine und das Hauptpairing kommt noch. Bald sogar. ^^

Warnung: SLASH

Summary: Also hier geht es ein wenig um Quidditch. Harry hat ne anstrengende Nacht mit verwirrenden Neuigkeiten und ein wenig Humor hab ich auch eingebaut.^^

Disclaimer: Das wisst ihr alle schon, aber ich sag es noch mal. Alle Harry Potter Charakter gehören Joanne K. Rowling *schniefschnief*. Und ich verdiene mit dieser FF kein Geld, find ich eigentlich schade. Man könnte doch die FF so gut verfilmen. *ggg* ^.^

Kommentar von mir: Ich habe das mit der Sicht geändert .Also nicht wundern, wenn ihr dieses Kapitel und die weiteren Kapitels liest.. Weiß nicht….hat mir nicht mehr so gefallen. Wenn die Autorin(also ich….wie schlau ich doch bin, das ich das jetzt schon gemerkt hab.^^) die Story erzählt., gefällt mir viel besser.

Widmung: @Lady Arrogance: Hups, da hab ich wohl was missverstanden. Wie ich zu meinem Namen(Fionella) kam…..puh, das ist ne lange lange Geschichte. Kurzfassung: Meine Freundin hat ein Buch oder Manga gelesen(keine Ahnung welches) und da hieß eine Fio und meine Freundin fand, dass ich ihr total ähnlich bin. Und darum hab ich den Namen etwas verändert zu Fionella und nun ja ist das mein Nickname!^^ 

//.......// jemand denkt

„........" jemand spricht

(........) meine dummen Kommentare.^^

- Kein Quidditch? -

Die restlichen Tage der Wochen zogen nur so dahin. Und Harry fand, dass Snape dieses Jahr mehr als sonst ungerecht zu ihnen war. Schon bei der kleinsten Kleinigkeit bekamen sie Punktabzug. Wenn das so weiter gehen würde, dann würden sie dieses Jahr nicht den Hauspokal bekommen. Slytherin lag schon ganz schön weit vorne und Hufflepuff, was alle sehr wunderte, war ihnen dicht auf der Ferse.

Nach einer weiteren Doppelstunde Zaubertränke an diesem Freitag war die siebte Klasse ganz schön fix und alle. Erst mussten sie eine unangekündigte Arbeit über einen Trank schreiben, die Snape in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft schrieb und dann war Neville so fertig, dass er jede Minute irgendetwas in die Luft flog.

Die Glocke läutete und die Gryffindors und Slytherins stürmten aus dem Klassenraum. Auf dem Gang herrschte nun wieder Gemurmel und Geschnattere.

„ Das war mal wieder eine Horrorstunde." Beklagte sich Ron.

„Ach so schlimm fand ich das nicht. Der Trank war doch ganz einfach. Neville hätte sich auch nur etwas zusammen reißen müssen." Hermine hackte sich bei ihm ein und gab ich einen Kuss auf die Wange, worauf er sofort rosa anlief.

„Ich würde dich mal gerne sehen, wenn dich Snape immer mit Blick anstarrt, der dich töten könnte. Da würdest du auch mal ein paar Zutaten vertauschen."

„Ja, einmal oder zweimal. Aber doch nicht gleich 10 mal." Verteidigte sie sich.

„I..ich..war...war nur so aufgeregt. Tut mir leid." Neville ging neben Harry her, der legte ihm eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter.

„Mach dir nichts draus. Die Punkte bekommen wir schon wieder rein." Versuchte er ihn aufzuheitern, was gar nicht so einfach war.

„Du...du musst mir einen gefallen tun." 

„Und welchen?" Wollte Harry wissen.

„Mach die Slytherins bei dem nächsten Quidditch-Spiel fertig." 

Harry grinste nur und nickte.

„Apropo Quidditch. Wann ist denn endlich das erste Spiel? Es ist schon Oktober."

„Madam Hooch meinte, dass es immer noch sehr viele Herbstgewitter gibt und dass der Wind zurzeit sehr stark ist. Darum fällt ja auch immer der Flugunterricht der Erstklässler aus. Ist dir das nicht aufgefallen? Und hast du vergessen, dass die Quidditch-Saison erst Anfang November beginnt. Also musst du dich noch ein wenig gedulden."

Ron schmollte ein wenig. Er hatte sich so drauf gefreut, dass er wieder mit ansehen konnte wie die Slytherins in den Boden gestampft werden. Und dass er jetzt noch fast einen Monat drauf warten musste, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

Die vier gingen zur Großen Halle und setzten sich an den Gryffindor Tisch. Die Halle füllte sich und es wurde zunehmend immer lauter. Ihr und da unterhielten sie sich von über Qudditch. Harry versuchte immer wieder zu essen. Doch immer wenn er die Gabel zum Mund führte, dann fragte ihn irgendjemand etwas. Nach einer Zeit gab er es ganz auf. Doch plötzlich stürmte Seamus zu ihnen.

„Gabt ihr schon das Neuste gehört."

Sie schüttelten alle die Köpfe.

„Was ist denn. Ist Snape die Treppe runtergefallen oder sind die Monster von Hagrid Eiszapfen vielleicht."

„Nicht doch Ron. Dieses Jahr hat sich Hagrid wirklich Mühe geben. Seine neusten Geschöpfe find ich gar nicht so schlimm." Musste Hermine zugeben.

„Klar, wenn die Huperins nicht auf weibliche Wesen stehen und männliche verachten. Dann würde ich mich auch auf den nächsten Unterricht wie du freuen."

„Bist du etwas auf die eifersüchtig."

„Was ich doch nicht."

„Hallo hört ihr mir zu?" Seamus versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wiederzubekommen.

„Oh, Seamus....äh, erzähl schon unsere neue Lavender."

„Haha...wo ist eigentlich Parvait Harry?"

Harry stopfte sich gerade ein paar Kartoffeln in den Mund. Er kaute schnell zu ende und schluckte es dann her runter. Wobei er sich verschluckte und kräftig hustete.

„Die ist im Krankenflügel. Geh sie nachher besuchen. Hat sich wohl etwas erkältet und Madam Pomfrey wollte sich vor morgen früh nicht gehen lassen."

„Also. Aber nun zurück zu den Neuigkeiten. Also ich habe gerade Professor McGonagall und Professor Binns zugehört wie sich unterhielten. Und wie es aussieht hatten die Erstklässler heute nach langem Ausfall wieder Flugunterricht. Dabei hat ein Mädchen, hab ihren Namen vergessen, wohl die Kontrolle des Besen verloren. Ihr wisst ja, dass die Besen der Schule ziemlich Alt sind. Nun ja und Madam Hooch wollte sie halt runterholen. Dabei hat sich ein Ast von einem Baum gelöst und hat Madam Hooch schwer getroffen. Dem Mädchen ist nichts passiert. Aber Madam Hooch kann voraussichtlich die nächsten Monate nicht mehr einen Besen besteigen. Hat sich schwer die Schulterblätter verdreht und Madam Pomfrey kann da auch nicht viel machen. Darum muss Hooch auch in ein spezial Krankenhaus und dort werden sie dann behandeln. Nun ja und nun steht es offen, ob dieses Jahr Quidditch vielleicht ausfällt." 

Alle verstummten. Kein Quidditch? Das konnte doch nicht war sein. Nicht nur Harry war außer sich. 

„Wir müssen etwas nun."

„Du hast recht Harry. Gehen wir zu Professor Dumbledore. Mit dem kann man doch reden. Die können doch nicht Quidditch ausfallen lassen. Da findet sich doch bestimmt jemand, der für Hooch einspringen kann."

Am ganzen Tisch unterhielten sie sich nur über dieses eine Thema. Die Teller leerten sich langsam und außer ihnen war fast keiner mehr der anderen Häuser da. So machten sich alle auf in dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor. 

Dort setzten sie sich zusammen und diskutierten weiter. Sie wussten alle, dass nur Professor Dumbledore etwas dagegen tun könnte. Einen neuen Lehrer oder einen neue Lehrerin zu finden, kann doch nicht so schwer sein? Oder doch?

„Also was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir alle zu Professor Dumbledore gehen und ihn fragen ob das wahr ist? Vielleicht ist es ja gar nicht war und dann haben wir den Salat." 

„Aber wir können doch nicht alle zu Professor Dumbledore gehen."

„Da hast du Recht Parvati."

„Dann sollte einer gehen und die Interessen aller vertreten." Schlug Hermine vor und machte es sich auf Rons Schoß gemütlich.

„Gut, dann sollten wir einen Sprecher wählen. Dieser Sprecher oder auch eine Sprecherin geht dann, wenn wir unsere Debatte abgeschlossen haben, zu Dumbledore und trägt ihm dann unsere Vorschläge und Fragen vor." 

Sie nickten alle. Die Idee von Lavender klang wirklich gut. Die Blicke aller wanderten im Raum umher. Wer könnte ihre Interessen ab besten vertreten? 

Harry hatte sich vor den Kamin gesetzt. Das Feuer Knisterte beruhigend und die Wärme erfüllte ihn. Im ganzen Schloss hatten die Hauselfen Feuer in den Kaminen entfacht. Die Decken waren dicker als im Sommer und unter den Decken lag auch immer eine extra große Wärmflasche.

„Harry." Schoss es wie aus Kanonenrohren aus ihnen raus.

„Was ist mit mir?" Harry war so in seinen Gedanken vertieft, dass er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, über was sie eigentlich diskutierten.

„Du wirst unser Sprecher. Du weißt wo das Büro von Professor Dumbledore ist und dir wird er zuhören. Schließlich bist du der Junge, der noch lebte und der jüngste Sucher seit 100 Jahre gewesen. Dir muss er einfach zuhören."

„Sprecher? Zu Dumbledore reden? Um was geht es hier eigentlich?"

„Hast du das etwa vergessen. Wir haben gerade einstimmig beschlossen, dass du der Sprecher bist und zu Dumbledore gehen wirst. Wir wollen, dass Quidditch nicht ausfällt. Oder wo bekommen wir sonst die einmalige Gelegenheit, zu sehen wie die Slytherins verlieren?" Erklärte ihm Hermine.

„Ach so. Na gut."

Und schon ging das Gemurmelt und Diskutieren weiter. Nach geschlagenen 2 Stunden waren sie dann zu einem Ergebnis gekommen. Sie wollte für die Zeit, wo Hooch nicht Schiedsrichterin sein konnte, einen Vertreter oder Vertreterin für sie. Die Erstklässler wollten aber auch, dass diese Vertretung ihnen Flugunterricht geben sollte. Und es die Vertreterin oder der Vertreter sollte auch nicht zu alt sein, damit er oder sie nicht gleich wieder ausfällt.

„Also hast du dir alles aufgeschrieben?"

„Ich sollte mit schreiben?" Fragte Harry verdutzt.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Hier." Hermine reichte ihm eine Pergament rollte. „ Ich habe alles mitgeschrieben. Du musst einfach damit zu Professor Dumbledore gehen und sie ihm geben."

Harry nickte. Und so verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging zu Dumbledores Büro. Dort angekommen, fiel ihm auf, dass er das Passwort gar nicht wusste.// Verdammt und was soll ich nun machen? Ich kann doch nicht den ganzen Abend hier rumstehen und Löcher in die Decke schauen.//

Auf einmal hörte er Geräusche auf ihn zukommen. Harry sah sich panisch um. Wo könnte er sich am Besten verstecken? Wenn ihn ein Lehrer um diese Zeit in den Gängen finden würde, dann würde er ziemlichen Ärger bekommen. Und die Ausrede, dass er mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen müsste, was ja eigentlich keine Ausrede war, sondern die Wahrheit, würde wohl keinem Lehrer davon abhalten Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen. 

Die Geräusche wurden immer verständlicher. Zwei unterhielten sich und gingen dabei durch die kalten und dunklen Gänge von Hogwarts. Es schien als hätte diese Beiden keine Lampe dabei, da Harry keinen Lichtschein den Gang entlang sehen konnte. Die Schritte verstummten und das Gerede wurde lauter.

Mit kleinen Schritten ging Harry zu einem Pfeiler und lugte um die Ecke. Da sah er Snape, aber er konnte die andere Person nicht erkennen. So beugte er sich noch weiter nach vorne. Dabei achtete immer darauf, dass Snape oder die andere Person ihn nicht sehen konnte. Seine Pupillen weiteten sich.

SIRIUS? Da stand wirklich sein Pate und stritt mit Snape.

//Was macht Sirius denn hier? Und warum hatte er mir nicht geschrieben, dass er nach Hogwarts kommen wird.// Er setzte einen Schmollmund auf und spitzte die Ohren. 

Sirius hatte sich gegen die Wand gelehnt und Snape stand genau vor ihm und stützte seinen Arm genau neben dem Gesicht des Anderen ab.

„Was soll das schon wieder heißen? Du kannst dich wohl nicht entscheiden."

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an. Hast du verstanden."

„Und ob es mich angeht. Du hast doch nicht etwa das vom 5 Schuljahr vergessen oder?" Snape lächelte förmlich und Harry spürte wie ihm die Galle hoch kam. Snape und lächeln? Ist er auch wirklich noch am Leben und nicht doch in der Hölle gelandet oder vielleicht ist er durch ein interstellares Tor gegangen und hat es nicht bemerkt. Und nun ist er in einer anderen parallelen Welt. Könnte doch sein?

„Natürlich habe ich das nicht vergessen. Wie auch?" Der ehemalige Gryffindor lief leicht rot an. Dass er wieder an das erinnert wurde, hätte er nicht gedacht. Er wollte es eigentlich vergessen. Und nun das.

„Gut. Also was ist nun?"

„Ich bleibe bei meiner Entscheidung." Sagte er ernst.

Ihre Gesichter kamen sich immer näher.//Was soll das schon wieder. Was will Snape von meinem Paten…..Gott mir wird vielleicht schlecht. Ich verstehe hier nur Bahnhof. Was damals? Ich muss Remus mal fragen. Vielleicht weißt der ja bescheit.//

Der schwarzhaarige Zaubertrankslehrer fuhr mit der Hand durch seine Haare. „Gut. Wie du meinst. Es ist deine Sache. Aber was wird wohl Remus dazu sagen?"

Der Unterkiefer des schwarzhaarige Mannes klappte nach unten." Severus das kannst du net machen……..das ist fies." Er schmollte und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. „ Du bist ein widerlicher alter Kauz." 

„Als wärst du jünger als ich." Sagte dieser spöttisch.

„Ja….genau 20 Tage."

„Stimmt. Aber das steht hier nicht zur Debatte. Also was ist nun."

Sirius hatte noch immer sein Schmollgesicht und streckte Severus nun die Zunge raus." Du kannst mich mal." Darauf grinst der Angesprochene." So wie damals meinst du." 

Fast wäre Harry ausgerutscht und nach vorne auf die Schnauze geflogen, konnte sich aber noch rechtzeitig an dem Pfeiler festhalten.

„So war das nicht gemeint und das meist du auch." Langsam ging ihm Severus ziemlich auf die Nerven." Ich bleibe bei meiner Antwort. Nein nein nein nein nein. Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen."

„Gut, dann hast du ja nichts dagegen, wenn ich noch heute Abend zu Lupin gehe und ihm von damals erzähle. Ich glaube, dass ihn das ziemlich interessieren würde. Ich meine wie du und ich. Also das wird ihn bestimmt interessieren. Ich mei."

Doch der andere fiel ihm ins Wort." Sprich es nicht aus. Ich muss sonst kotzen. Also halt deinen Mund. Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass es vorbei ist. Ein für alle mal."

„Genau so wie die anderen 10 male?"

„Das war was anderes…Remi und ich hatten uns gestritten und."

„Schon gut. Du brauchst hier nicht Details zu erzählen. Mich interessiert es wie du und der Flohfänger euch gestritten hat und warum. Kapiert."

//Was geht hier eigentlich vor?// In Harry's Kopf drehte sich alles. Er wusste nicht mehr wo oben oder unten war und was hier eigentlich los war. Er wusste nur, dass Sirius ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt hatte. Da war doch nichts zwischen Snape und Sirius oder ist?// Nein, dass kann nicht sein…….niemals// 

Dann spürte er einen Schlag auf seinen Kopf.

„AAAAAAauu…….verdammt noch mal." Schrie Harry. Peeves hatte ihn eine Vase auf den Kopf geworfen. Nur gut, dass er so einen dicken Schädel hatte.

Und dann hörte er Schritte.//Oh nein…Snape und Sirius haben mich gehört…was mach ich jetzt?//

„Peeves du ver….." Doch weiter kam er nicht. Die Schritte wurden immer lauter und Harry geriet langsam in Panik. Er lief im Kreis umher……….//Hilfe…..hilfe…..was mach ich.// Und Peeves lachte sich über ihm fast Tod. 

Taps Taps Taps…….Die Schritte kamen immer näher. Und in Harry kam ein Gefühl von Panik und Verzweiflung auf. Dann kam ihn die rettende Idee. Warum war er nicht früher drauf gekommen? Er könnte ja einfach weglaufen.

So gleich lief er los und den Gang entlang. Doch wohin? // Oh nein……oh nein. Ich muss weg. Sie dürfen mich nicht sehen. Sonst bekommt Gryffindor noch Punkte abgezogen. Was interessiert mich Gryffindor? Was ist mit mir? Siri wird mich köpfen, wenn er herausfindet, dass ich ihn belauscht habe und dass ich mich noch um diese Uhrzeit hier rum treibe//

Er kam an einer Abzweigung. Die Treppe runter oder die Treppe hoch war jetzt sein Problem.//Runter oder hoch?// Nervös sah er nach hinten. Die Schritte wurden lauter und kamen immer schneller näher.//Runter oder hoch? Was mach ich nur.// Nervös sprang er von einem Bein auf das Andere.//Runter.//Doch um diese Situation noch schlimmer zu machen, verhedderte er sich mit dem Fuß in seinem Umhang, der an der einen Seite ziemlich weit runter schlabberte und stolperte.

Nun kullerte er regelrecht die Treppe runter und hörte das Gelächter der Bilder an den Wänden.//Au…….au…….au….verdammt…….warum muss das immer mir passieren//. Endlich unten angekommen, lag er mit den Beinen noch halb auf den Treppenstufen und dem Gesicht auf dem kalten Boden. Dreck spuckend sah er nur noch kleine Schnatz um seinen Kopf rum fliegen. Sein Kopf drehte sich und er dachte schon, dass er halluzinierte als er vor sich ein paar nagelneue und polierte Schuhe vor sich sah.

Seine Brille wieder zu Recht gerückt, erkannte er dass es seine Schuhe von einem Lehrer sein konnte. Die bekamen ja nicht so viel Lohn, dass sie sich so teuere Schuhe aus Nerumleder kaufen konnte. Das es Nerumleder war, erkannte er, dass auf der Solle an der Seite „Timpers" stand. Und Timpers war ein Laden in der Winkelgasse, die nur Nerumledersachen verkauften und ziemlich teuer sind.

„Willst du noch länger meine Schuhe betrachten, Potter." Diese ölige Stimme erkannte er sofort. Es gab nur einen widerlichen, schleimigen, hochnäsigen und verblödeten Junge in Hogwarts, der so eine Stimme hatte. Draco Malfoy. Wer auch sonst?

Harry rappelte sich langsam auf. Und richtete seinen Mantel. Seine Brille war noch ganz und seine Knochen waren auch noch alle dort, wo sie hingehören.

„Warum sollte ich deine hässlichen Schuhe betrachten, du Lackaffe."

„Weil du neidisch auf mich bist."

„Auf was denn? Darauf, dass du noch nie ne Braut flachgelegt hast oder dass du eine Brust wie von einem Mädchen hast und genau wie ein Mädchen quiekst."

„Stimmt überhaupt nicht." Und da war dieses hohe Quieken schon wieder. Draco hasste es selber. Aber er konnte nichts machen. Er kam gerade in den Stimmbruch und seine Stimme spielte ihm von Zeit zurzeit einen Streich. Doch in letzter Zeit wurde es immer besser. In den nächsten Tagen wird wohl alles wieder normal sein und dann würde er jeden zusammen schlagen, der noch einmal zu ihm „Mädchen" oder „du hast eine Mädchenstimme" sagt.

„Mädchen…….Mädchen." Neckte ihn nun wieder der Gryffindor und prompt bekam er einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Er wankte ein paar Schritte zurück.

„ Und wo bleiben deine Reflexe? Diese Patil macht dich dermaßen weich. Wirklich erbärmlich. Das du so weit gesunken bist."

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an. Verstanden." Und nun schlug er den blonden Jungen genau in die Magen gegen. Der spuckte darauf hin ein wenig Speichel und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht.

Nun wollte Malfoy wieder zum Schlag aufholen. Doch nun waren wieder diese Schritte da und so hielt er vor Potters Gesicht inne.

„Das bekommst du noch zurück." Und verschwand in dem dunklen Gang. Harry sah auch zu, dass er weg kam. So schnell ihn seine Füße trugen, rannte er in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, der leer war. Müde und kaputt von den Strapazen, der letzten Stunde ging er hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal und fiel auf sein Bett. Nur wenige Sekunden später war er auch schon im Land der Träume.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel nicht zu kurz war. Ich hab mir dieses mal wirklich Zeit gelassen. Das lag aber nur daran, dass ich so viel zu tun hatte. -.- Schule vor allem und so. Da hatte ich leider keine Zeit, die FF weiter zu schreiben.

Ich habe eine ganz große Bitte an euch. Also ich bin nicht wirklich ne Wucht in Rechtschreibung. Darum suche ich eine Betaleserin oder ein Betaleser. Dieser oder diese sollte schon ein wenig Erfahrung darin haben und auf ein paar Fragen von mir gefasst sein. Das gut daran ist, dass dieser oder diese, dann das neue Kapitel immer früher als Andere zum Lesen bekommt. ^-^

Also bitte schreibt mit eine Email oder ein Review. Ich wäre wirklich sehr dankbar darüber, wenn sich wenigstens eine oder einer melden würde. Denn ich weiß, dass es bescheuert ist, wenn man eine FF liest und dann so viele Rechtschreibfehler drin sind.


	6. Die verfluchten Steine

Augen, die mir den Verstand rauben

Pairings: Ron/Hermine und das Hauptpairing kommt noch. Bald sogar. ^^

Warnung: SLASH

Summary: (Ich mag keine Summary.-.- Was soll's) Harry muss nach Hogsmead, um dort den Osmagura(ein Edelstein, den sie für den Dominara-Trank brauchen) holen und dabei übernimmt seine Neugier seinen Verstand und er berührt mehrere Steine. Was dann passiert? Lest das Kapitel einfach!^-^

Disclaimer: Das wisst ihr alle schon, aber ich sag es noch mal. Alle Harry Potter Charakter gehören Joanne K. Rowling *schniefschnief*. Und ich verdiene mit dieser FF kein Geld, find ich eigentlich schade. Man könnte doch die FF so gut verfilmen. *ggg* ^.^

Kommentar von mir: Also das mit Sirius und Snape war nur eine kleine Anspielung. Später werdet ihr noch mehr über die Beiden erfahren und auch ob die Beiden mal zusammen waren, bzw. oder ob sie es noch sind. Lasst euch einfach überraschen. Und für alle die das Pairing Harry/ Parvati(ist es ja im Moment noch. Aber nicht mehr lange.*freufreu* Die können sich freuen. Die Beiden werden nicht mehr lange zusammen bleiben.^_____^)

Widmung: Lady Arrogance, phoenix1881, Angel344, netrunnerin14, maddyfan

//.......// jemand denkt

„........" jemand spricht

(........) meine dummen Kommentare.^^

- Die verfluchten Steine-

„Aufwachen." Dies riss den schlafenden Gryffindor aus seinem Traum. Murrend und mit verschlafenen Augen griff er nach seiner Brille und setzte sie auf. Die Uhr zeigte erst 9 Uhr an und draußen war es noch nicht mal hell. Nebel lag über den Feldern von Hogwarts und um das Schloss herum. Der verbotene Wald wirkte um dieser Uhrzeit noch düsterer und geheimnisvoller als sonst.

„Seamus, lass mich schlafen. Heute ist Samstag und ich habe noch nicht die Kraft dir jetzt eine zu scheuern als Dank, dass du mich geweckt hast."

„Da ist wohl einer miesepetrig. Schon gut, ich lass dich ja in Ruhe." Die Vorhänge zugezogen wand er sich wieder seinem Freund Dean zu.

„Komm lass uns runter in die Große Halle gehen, vielleicht bekommen wir noch was zu Essen."

„Und was ist mit Harry?" Die Stimmen wurden immer leiser bis sie ganz verstummt waren. Halb wach, halb in Schlaf legte der Gryffindor seine Brille auf das Nachtschränkchen und schlief kurze Zeit später auch schon ein.

Keine zehn Minuten später wurde die Tür mit einem solchen Ruck aufgestoßen, dass Harry fast aus dem Bett fiel. Verärgert, dass ihn schon wieder jemand aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, zog er den Vorhang zur Seite und blickte in zwei bleiche Gesichter. 

Doch diesmal griff er nicht gleich seiner Brille, sondern zog den Vorhang wieder zu und legte sich ins Bett. Er war noch viel zu müde, um den Beiden einen Standpauke zu halten. 

Aber Zeit zum Schlafen blieb ihm nicht lange. Die Beiden traten an sein Bett und rüttelten ihn.

„Harry……." Sagte einer von ihnen.

„Harry."

Seine Nerven langen bald blank und seine Hand ballte sich langsam zur Faust. //Warum konnte sie mich den nicht an einem Samstagmorgen schlafen lassen? Ist das etwa zu viel verlangt?//

„Harry nun wach doch auf wir…" Doch der Ire kam nicht weiter.

„Verdammt noch mal Seamus, Dean könnte ihr nicht die Klappe halten? Ich versuche hier zu schlafen, wenn ihr das noch nicht gemerkt habt und ich bin verdammt müde. Also haltet eure Münder und verschwindet endlich.", schrie er sie an und ballte die Faust, wobei die Beiden ein paar Zentimeter nach hinten wichen.

„Tut uns ja leid. Wir wollten dich wirklich nicht stören. Aber Parvati hat uns so lange angeschrieen bis wir nach oben gingen , um dich zu holen. Sie scheint irgendwas von dir zu wollen oder so. Keine Ahnung."

„Was Parvati?.......mir egal. Ich will schlafen."

„Aber Harry. Sie reißt uns die Köpfe ab, wenn du nicht runter kommst und mit ihr redest.", versuchte ihn der Ire zu überreden.

„Verdammt noch mal. Schon gut, ich werde ja mit nach unten kommen. Himmelherrgott noch mal." Murrend und wütend zog er sich seine schwarze Hose und sein Hemd an, richtete sich so gut es ging seine Haare und ging mit den Beiden nach unten.

In einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraum konnte Harry Parvati entdecken mit Lavender im Schlepptau ging sie zu ihm.

„Harry Schatz. Ich habe gerade mit Lavender über Halloween gesprochen. Findest du nicht auch, dass eine Party angebraucht wäre?"

„Und dafür schmeißt ihr mich um diese Uhrzeit am Samstag aus dem Bett?"

„Nun hör doch mal. Es soll ja nicht einfach nur so ne olle Party werden. Wir dachten da an was zum Knabbern, Alkohol, heiße Musik und so."

„Hab ihr schon vergessen, dass Radios oder andere elektrische Geräte in Hogwarts nicht funktionieren? Bitte lest doch endlich mal die Geschichte von Hogwarts. Das hilft euch weiter und ich muss es euch nicht immer tausendmal sagen, damit ihr es kapiert.", mischte sich Hermine ein, die gerade mit Ron durch das Portraitloch kam.

„Radio gehen nicht. Das wissen wir auch schon. Darum dachten wir an ein Zauberradio. Wir haben auch so eins zu Hause und dort empfängt man super coole Musik. Und das mit dem Essen und so müsste jemand klären, der zur Küche kommt. Und da Harry und du immer mit Fred und George zusammen wart, müsstet ihr doch wissen wo die Küche ist." Erklärte ihnen Lavender.

„Stimmt das wissen wir." Gab Ron zu und das war sein Fehler. Doch leider merkte er es zu spät." Abgemacht, dann besorgst du das Essen und wir die Musik und den Alkohol?" 

„Den kann ich besorgen." Kam es aus einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums. Ein Junge etwa in Harrys Alter mit kurzen, brauen Haaren, die alle glatt nach hinten gekämmt waren, trat auf sie zu. Seine braunen, rehfarbigen Augen musterte nun die kleine Anhäufung von Gryffindors. Es war Rico Berton. Er ging in die gleiche Klasse wie Harry und die Anderen, war aber für sein Alter ziemlich groß und sehr schlank. Sein Gesicht wirkte eher kindlich und unschuldig.

„Rico. Du besorgst die Getränke. Gut, dann ist ja alles geklärt. Ach ja, die Party findet dann nach dem Abendessen in der großen Halle statt."

Die smaragdfarbenen Augen fielen wieder zu und mit einem müden Gang schleifte er sich nach oben. Hätte sie ihm das nicht später sagen können? Nun war er wach, lag auf seinem Bett und versuchte krampfhaft einzuschlafen, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Unruhig wälzte er sich hin und her und gab es nach ein paar Minuten auf.

//Verflucht. Langsam geht sie mir wirklich auf den Wecker… es wird wohl langsam Zeit, dass ich Schluss mache. Es war wirklich eine blöde Idee von mir. Draco will doch gar nichts von mir, sonst hätte er mich gestern ja nicht geschlagen. Dieses arrogante Frettchen hat sie doch nicht mehr alle. Und mit so jemand muss ich einen Trank brauen, der mir vielleicht die Note, die ich für den Abschluss brauche verhauen könnte.// ( Zwar ist Dracolein besser, aber wer gibt das schon immer zu, das andere Besser als einer selbst ist?*g*)

Der junge Mann stand auf, ging zum Spiegel und betrachtete sich dort drin. Sein Gesicht hatte sich nicht viel geändert. Zwar sah er nun männlicher aus und die neue Brille stand ihm wirklich gut, doch noch immer prangte auf seiner Stirn die Blitznarbe, die er Voldemort zu verdanken hatte und noch immer starrten ihn diese smaragdgrünen Augen an, wenn er in den Spiegel sah. Remus meinte immer, dass er seinem Vater wie ein eineiiger Zwilling ähnelte und wenn er sich so betrachtet, dann erkannte er schon, dass sein Vater und er viel gemeinsam hatten. Seine Statur  hatte sich vollkommen geändert. Er war nicht mehr der kleine, schmächtige Junge vom ersten Schuljahr. Durch das Quidditch-Training hatte er ordentlich Muskelmasse zugelegt. Seine Schultern sind breiter und nun war er, bis auf ein paar Zentimeter, genau so groß wie Ron und Ron ist in den letzten Jahren noch mal um einiges größer geworden. 

Er ging zu seinem Bett und bückte sich ein wenig, griff dann unter das Bett und zog einen großen, schon ziemlich ramponierten Koffer hervor. Er klappte die Schnallen des Koffers hoch und wühlte darin rum. Nach einiger Zeit schien er gefunden zu haben, nachdem er gesucht hatte. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck machte er den Koffer zu und verfrachtete ihn wieder unters Bett.

Danach begutachtete sich er noch mal im Spiegel und ging dann raus dem Jungenschlafsaal. Hunger hatte er nicht und so blieb er nicht lange im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry lief durch die vielen Gänge von Hogwarts bis hin zum Tor, wo er jedes Jahr zu Begin des Schuljahres eintrat, sah sich noch mal um und stieg dann in die Kutsche ein, die ihn nach Hogsmeade brachte. 

Doch was er nicht wusste war, dass ihn jemand von sicherer Entfernung beobachtete. Jemand, der nun auch in eine Kutsche einstieg. Auch diese Kutsche fuhr nach Hogsmeade.

Der Junge, der noch lebte klappte die Kutschentür zu und sah sich um. In seiner Tasche spielten seine Finger mit den Galeonen. Die Morgensonne war schon am Horizont zu erkennen. Ein leichter Nebel lag um das kleine Dörfchen herum. Nur wenige Schüler waren schon um diese Uhrzeit schon in Hogsmeade.

Die Brille wieder auf ihren rechten Platz gerückte, machte sich Harry auf die Suche nach dem Laden. //Mhm……da ist der Honigtopf. Dann muss ich..// Er sah sich um.//Ja. Nach rechts…irgendwo in einer Seitengasse war doch der Laden, wenn ich mich nicht irre.// Er ging am Honigtopf vorbei und die Straße entlang.

Nach 10 Minuten erreichte er das Ende der Straße. // Und wo jetzt lang?.....vielleicht….// Sein Blick wanderte von rechts nach links. 

In einer Seitengasse stand ein Junge mit blondem Haar und lehnte sich gegen die rostbraune Wand des Kolber.( ein erfundener Laden von mir. Dort werden Kräuter und andere Pflanzen verkauft.) Mit interessierten Augen beobachtete dieser Junge Harry. Sein schwarzer Umhang wehte in dem leichten Lüftchen, das gerade aufzog. Ein leichtes Grinsen machte sich auf seinem sonst so ausdruckskalten Gesicht breit. Seine Finger fuhren durch sein Haar und streiften eine Strähne, die nach vorne in sein Gesicht gefallen war, zurück.

//Verflucht noch mal….dann muss ich den ganzen Weg zurück gehen. Aber der Laden muss doch hier sein.// Der Gryffindor sah sich noch mal um, aber den besuchten Laden konnte er nicht entdecken. 

So machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Honigtopf. //Vielleicht hätte ich damals doch nicht, den rechten, sondern die linken Weg nehmen sollen.// Nur ein paar Schritte war er gegangen, da sprang ihn fast das Ladenschild ins Gesicht. Es war in einem sehr aufdringlichen Orange mit vielen Schnörkeln und Verziehrungen geschrieben. Rechts und links von der Schrift waren jeweils zwei Hände, die einen Stein hielten aufgemalt. Und dann erkannte Harry den Laden. Es war der Laden, den er suchte. "Metzura& Hinrulls" stand auf dem Schild. 

Mit einem erleichternden Seufzer ging er zum Laden, begutachtete es noch mal von außen und betrat ihn dann. Ein leises Klingeln verriet der Verkäuferin, dass jemand den Laden betreten hatte.

Gemütlich schlenderte Harry durch den Laden. Auf einem kleinen Regal rechts von einem großen Spiegel lagen viele Steine. Grün, orange, rot, schwarz, gelb und andere Farben erkannte Harry und jeder Stein hatte ein kleines Pergament bei sich. Andere Steine, die einem richtig ins Auge stachen, waren mit vielen Zacken, Dornen, Wölbungen und Verziehrungen übersäht. Doch einen grünen Edelstein, der rote Adern drin hatte, konnte er nicht erkennen.

Er begutachtete einen rosa Stein. Dieser sah ganz lustig aus. // Mhm, was der Stein wohl bewirkt. Vielleicht kann man damit ja einen Lehrer in ein Schwein verwandeln, wenn er es berührt. Das perfekte Weihnachtsgeschenk für Snape.// 

Seine Finger schlossen sich um den Stein und nur kurze Zeit später musste Harry anfangen zu tanzen. //Was geschieht mit mir? Ich kann überhaupt nicht mehr aufhören.// Er drehte paar Pirouetten und drehte sich mehrmals im Kreis, so dass ihm schon schlecht wurde. Keine einziger Laut, keine Melodie oder Ton war zu hören, doch aufhören konnte er nicht. Es war wie ein Zwang. Nach nur wenigen Minuten war er am Ende seiner Kräfte. Er konnte nicht mehr, aber aufhören konnte er auch nicht.

//Was mach ich nur.// Er wusste nicht wie er aufhören sollte. //Wo bleibt denn nur die Verkäuferin? Die könnte mich erlösen. Warum passiert das immer mir?// Erschöpft lies er den rosa Stein fallen und plötzlich konnte er wieder aufhören.

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer setzte er sich auf den Boden und ruhte sich erst mal aus. Nach ein paar Minuten kamen seine Kräfte langsam wieder zurück.// Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum ich tanzen so verabscheue. Widerlich. Hätte ich das nur eine Minute länger gemacht, dann wäre ich gestorben. Hoffentlich hat mich keiner gesehen.//

Doch da irrte sich der Gryffindor. Vor dem Laden war wieder der Junge, der ihm schon von Hogwarts bis hier her gefolgt war und krümmte sich vor Lachen.

„ Gott Potter schade, dass ich keine Zauberkamera dabei habe. Das wären ein paar wirklich gute Bilder geworden." 

Harry sah sich um und konnte niemanden erkennen. Dann zog er ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und hob den Stein auf. Wie es aussah, wirkt der Stein nur auf nackter Haut. Vorsichtig legte er den Stein wieder auf seinen Platz.

//Das war vielleicht abgedreht. Wer würde jemandem denn schon so einen Stein schenken. Ok vielleicht jemandem den man hasst."// Harry grinste innerlich an den Gedanken, den Stein Snape zu schenken.  //Vielleicht sollte ich den Snape schenken. Hätte mir besser gefallen, wenn er zu einem Schwein geworden wäre, aber wenn er auf einmal in der Großen Halle rum tanzen würde, wäre ich auch nicht abgeneigt.//

Und da packte ihn schon wieder die Neugierde. Als hätte er aus dem Vorfall eben nichts gelernt, fasst er gleich wieder einen Stein an. Diesmal ist es ein weißer, der leicht golden schimmert. Auch dieser Stein zeigt nach wenigen Sekunden seine Wirkung. Harry fällt auf allen vieren und krabbelt auf dem Boden rum. Dabei miaut er immer wieder zu.

„Miau... miau… bbbbbrrrrrrrrrhhhhh…"

Er hüpft von einem Tisch auf den anderen und räkelt sich an einem Tischbein. Ganz eindeutig. Dieser Stein muss jeden, der ihn anfässt, denken lassen, dass er eine Katze ist. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und streckte alle Viere in die Höhe, wälzte sich auf dem staubigen und dreckigen Boden rum als wäre es das Schönste auf der Welt und mit der Zunge leckte er nun seine Hände ab, die voller Staub schon waren.

„würg… würg… öööhhrrrr." Gab er auf einmal von sich. Hustete und prustete. Wieder versuchte er, etwas aus seinem Hals zu würgen. 

Plopp machte es und er spuckte einen kleinen Fussel und Staubkugel raus, die dann auf dem Boden herum kullerten. Mit dieser eben noch ausgespuckten Kugel spielte er eine ganze Weile. Immer noch hatte er den Stein fest in der Hand, stupste mit der Nase die Kugel an und spielte mir ihr eine ganze Weile. Harry spitzte seine Ohren und als er eine Maus entdeckte, verlor er das Interesse an der Fusselkugel. Er rannte der Maus ohne zu denken nach, knallte dabei gegen einen Stuhl und fiel Rückwerts auf den Boden. Mit allen Vieren von sich gestreckt lag er auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht. Der Stein glitt langsam aus seiner Hand und kullerte auf dem Boden rum. Langsam erwachte Harry wieder und rieb sich seine Stirn. 

//Verdammt. Das hat mächtig weg getan.//

Fluchend und murrend stand er auf und rieb sich weiter seine Birne. Ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet ihm, dass sein kleines Abendteuer als Katze eine Beule hinterlassen hatte. //Nächstes Mal werde ich keinen Stein anfassen. Egal wie schön dieser noch ist.//

Und auch dieses Mal war sein spektakulärer Auftritt als Katze nicht ohne Zuschauer von Statten gegangen. Der blonde Junge war noch immer da. Er lugte zu einem Fenster in den Laden rein. Und lachte aus vollem Herzen. Doch wer würde bei so einem Auftritt nicht anfangen zu lachen?

//Ich könnte mich wirklich selber in den Hintern treten, wenn das ginge. Verflucht noch mal. Warum hab ich keine Zauberkamera mitgenommen? Wer konnte auch ahnen, dass das so lustig heute wird.// Er richtete seine Frisur wieder und verfolgte wie es weiter ging. Noch so eine Vorstellung von Harry und er würde vor Lachen, den Löffel abgegeben.

Harry kneift seine Augen zu, da ein greller blauer Strahl, ihm die Sicht versperrt. Harry ging einen Schritt zur Seite und erkannte dann den Übeltäter, der ihn so geblendet hatte. Es war ein hellblauer Stein, der in abwechselnd in alle Richtungen strahlte. Dieser Stein bekam nun seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Mit neugierigen Blicken ging er auf den Stein zu. Vergessen waren die Vorfälle von eben. Vergessen war es, dass er keinen Stein mehr anfassen wollte. Aber er wollte ja nur mal schauen. Nur schauen. Das Licht zog ihn fast magisch an. Es strahlte so viel Wärme und Geborgenheit aus, er musste ihn einfach anfassen. Dieser Stein war einfach so wunderschön. Harry konnte spüren wie es Eisen erging, wenn es von einem Magneten angezogen wurde, denn in diesem Augenblick ging es ihm nicht anders. Er wurde angezogen und konnte sich diesem nicht entziehen. Als auch nur seine Fingerkuppen den Stein berührten, stieg, wie ein Aufzug in einem Wolkenkratzer, seine Laune. Nichts konnte seine Laune nun mehr wieder verschlechtern. Er sah alles so klar und deutlich. Seine Gedanken, die noch vor ein paar Minuten wild umher rannten, stellten sich nun alle in einer geraden Linie auf. Fast wie eine andere Stimme oder sein tiefstes Innere sprach nun zu ihm in Gedanken.// Sieh es doch ein. Es kann so nicht weiter gehen. Wen willst du hier eigentlich mit dieser Show hinters Licht führen? Dich?  Ja, da könntest du Recht haben. Dich selber zu täuschen und vielleicht Parvati, weil sie so verliebt in dich ist, aber sonst niemanden. Wenn du es dir jetzt nicht eingestehst, dann wirst du für den Rest deines Lebens unglücklich sein. Du bist Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt und nicht einfach nur ein gewöhnlicher Junge. Du hast Voldemort zu einem nicht lebensfähigen Wesen zusammen schrumpfen lassen. Und dann hast du Angst es dir einzugestehen? Oh man, das ist wirklich erbärmlich von dir.//

Was geht hier nur vor sich? Sein Blick war klar, genau wie seine Gedanken. //Hatte diese Stimme Recht? Könnt das sein? Dass ich…// Doch er konnte seinen Gedankenstrang nicht weiter verfolgen. Eine zierliche Hand griff nach dem Stein und legte ihn wieder auf seinen alten Platz. Der schwarzhaarige Junge sah auf und erkannte eine lächelnde Frau, die um die 40 Jahre alt war. Sie hatte langes, braunes und glattes Haar, das seidig schimmerte. An den Händen trug sie Handschuhe. Wohl um zu vermeiden, dass sie der Wirkung der Steine, die sie verkaufte, ausgesetzt war.

„ Verzeihen sie mir, dass ich erst jetzt zu ihnen komme. Doch ich habe das Klingeln nicht gehört, da ich eigentlich geschlossen habe. Sieht wohl so aus, als hätte ich wieder vergessen, das Schild vorzuhängen. Was soll's. Kann ich ihnen vielleicht helfen?" Fragte die Frau.

„Äh… tut mir leid, dass ich… ich wusste nicht."

„Lassen sie nur, sie sind nicht der erste Schüler, der in meinen Laden kam und sofort die Steine mal ausprobieren wollte. Ja, diese Steine sind wirklich was Besonderes. Sie ziehen einen magisch an." Sagte sie verträumt.

„Was war…" Er zeigte auf den Stein von eben. Noch immer war er etwas neben der  Spur und brachte einfach keinen vollständigen Satz raus.

„Sie wollen wohl wissen was das für ein Stein war? Nun das ist ein Recorate Stein. Er hilft einem Sachen zu erkennen, die man zwar weiß, aber sie nicht richtig versteht oder deuten kann. Oder er hilft Entscheidungen zu treffen, wenn man unsicher in zwei Dingen ist. Er kann aber auch bei manchen Menschen die Wahrheit ans Licht bringen. Doch das hilft einem nicht viel, wenn man nicht weiß wie man es deuten kann. Verstehen sie?" Sie sah ihn freundlich an.

Harry nickte nur. So ganz hatte er ihr Gerede nicht verstanden. Aber im Grunde schon.

„Aber sie wollten doch bestimmt was anderes hier als ein paar dieser außergewöhnlichen Steine auszuprobieren. Hab ich recht?"

„Ja, genau. Ich brauche für einen Trank, den wir brauen sollen, 100g Osmagura."

„Ah. Gut, warten sie hier kurz."

Die Frau kam nach ein paar Minuten wieder zu Harry und gab ihm ein kleines Säckchen mit genau 100g  geriebenem Osmagura. Er musste nur 4 Galleonen dafür bezahlen. Dann verabschiedete er sich auch schon von der Frau und verließ das Geschäft. Natürlich war der blonde Junge schon aus Harrys Reichweite und beobachtete ihn wieder auf Schritt und Tritt. 

Ohne Umwege fuhr Harry per Kutsche wieder zum Schloss. Dicht gefolgt von dem anderen Jungen. 

Die Kutsche erreichte Hogwarts. Gut gelaunt, dass er es endlich hinter sich hatte, ging Harry durch das Tor wieder hinein. Nur ein paar Sekunden nachdem der Gryffindor verschwunden war, hielt auch die andere Kutsche an, mit dem Jungen, der ihn den ganzen Tag verfolgt hatte. Dieser Junge war kein geringerer als Draco Malfoy. Er hatte den ganzen Tag Harry beobachtet und ihn verfolgt.

So hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. ^-^ Würde mich über viele Reviews von euch sehr freuen. Und wie gesagt um so mehr Reviews um so schneller wird das nächste Kapitel kommen! ^-^

Und vielen Dank an meine Beta-Leserin, Lady Arrogance, die meine vielen Rechtschreibefehler verbessert hat. Ich weiß, dass ich manchmal die Zeitformen vertauche. Bin halt viel zu faul die FF noch mal durchzulesen und die FF in einer Zeit zu schreiben. So bin ich halt.*lol*

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. 


	7. Zabini, du Schlange

Augen, die mir den Verstand rauben

Pairings: Ron/Hermine und das Hauptpairing kommt noch. Bald sogar. ^^

Warnung: SLASH

Summary: Also für alle die das Pairing Parvati/Harry genau wie ich nicht mochten für die ist dieses Kapitel die Erlösung. Parvati und Harry trennen sich und die Schüler und Schülerinnen bekommen neue Stundenpläne. Ach ja, dann ist da noch Zabini, der…..naja lest das Kapitel einfach selbst. ^-^

Disclaimer: Das wisst ihr alle schon, aber ich sag es noch mal. Alle Harry Potter Charakter gehören Joanne K. Rowling *schniefschnief*. Und ich verdiene mit dieser FF kein Geld, find ich eigentlich schade. Man könnte doch die FF so gut verfilmen. *ggg* ^.^

Kommentar von mir: Langsam wird's eng. Bald kommt Halloween. Das passt super. In Hogwarts ist bald Halloween und bei uns auch. *freufreu* Doch ich glaube, dass es in Hogwarts viel lustiger wird. Find ich auf jedenfall. *g* Na ja, ihr werdet es schon bald sehen. Ich habe mir noch viel vorgenommen. Das werden noch einige etliche Kapitel.

Widmung: Tarivi und netrunnerin14

//.......// jemand denkt

„........" jemand spricht

(........) meine dummen Kommentare.^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Zabini, du Schlange -

Es war 1 Tag vor Halloween, also der 30 Oktober. Die Schüler freuten sich schon alle auf das Halloweenfest. Vor allem die Gryffindors, die eine riesige Party an Halloween steigen lassen wollen. Das Gute daran war, dass heute Donnerstag war. Das beutete, dass Halloween am Freitag war und die ganzen Schüler und Schülerinnen bis spät in die Nacht feiern konnten, ohne Augenringe dann in den Unterricht zu kommen. 

Doch nicht überall herrschte heute Freude und Heiterkeit. Es war gerade 8 Uhr(ich weiß nicht, wann der Unterricht in Hogwarts beginnt, aber ich sag mal, dass es bei mir um 8:30 Uhr ist.). In einem der zahlreichen Gänge von Hogwarts lag eine üble Stimmung. Zwei stritten sich gerade und diese Beiden waren Parvati und Harry.

Harry lehnte sich gegen eine Mauer und hatte die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt. Parvati stand vor ihm und sah ihn griesgrämig an.

„Das kannst du doch nicht machen. Überleg es dir doch noch mal. Bitte Harry."

„Nein, ich bleibe dabei."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-Flashback-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruhe kehrte in das Schloss ein und die Schüler und Schülerinnen lagen bereits alle im Bett. Außer zwei Gryffindors, die gerade dabei waren, sich anzuschreien.

„Aber Rico organisiert doch Alkohol und Musik gibt es auch. Also sag mir jetzt nicht, dass das ein langweiliger Abend werden wird. Red dich nicht raus, Harry."

„ Wie oft soll ich es dir denn noch sagen: Ich habe keine Lust am Freitagabend hier bist spät in die Nacht zu feiern, versteh das doch."

Das war aber nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Es stimmte schon, dass Harry keine Lust hatte, aber vor allem wollte er nicht den Abend nur mit ihr verbringen. 

 Ron und Hermine würde am Knutschen sein und die Anderen würden ausgelassen feiern. 

Es war nicht nur, dass ihn dieser Stein damals verwirrt hatte. Er wusste nicht ob es wahr war oder nicht. Vor allem lag ihm aber was anderes auf dem Herzen. Parvati machte immer Anstalten mit ihm ganz allein zu sein und er wusste genau was sie vorhatte. Neulich erst hatte er ein Gespräch von ihr und Lavender mit angehört. Sie hatte neue Unterwäsche gekauft und wolle ihn damit verführen. Schon der Gedanke daran löste in ihm eine Gänsehaut aus.

//Vielleicht steh ich ja wirklich auf Jungs, ich weiß es nicht. Aber verdammt noch mal ich kann doch nicht... das geht doch nicht… in Draco? Nein, er ist mein Erzfeind und hasst mich wie die Pest. Genau wie ich ihn.//

„Bitte Harry. Ich wollte mit dir feiern und danach zeige ich dir einen ganz schönen Ort." Harry lief leicht rosa an. //Sie versuchte schon wieder mit mir allein zu sein.//

„Tut mir leid Parvati, aber ich will nicht feiern, ich habe keine Lust darauf. Ich muss noch für das nächste Quidditch-Spiel trainieren. Ravenclaw hat neue Spieler bekommen und sind nun ziemlich stark."

„Das sind nur faule Ausreden von dir."

„Können wir das nicht morgen besprechen?" Er sah sie flehend an.

„Nein, jetzt. Morgen redest du dich dann auch raus und ich will es endlich wissen. Immer wenn ich mit dir allein sein wollte, dann hast du was anderes zu tun. Als ich vorgeschlagen habe, dass wir noch ein wenig am See bleiben, wolltest du unbedingt in die Bibliothek."

„Ja, ich musste was für Verwandlung nachschlagen."

„Das hatte bis nächste Woche Zeit gehabt und sonst fängst du damit auch immer auf den letzten Drücker an. Und was war als wir alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum waren und die Anderen schon lange tief schliefen, genau wie heute? Du warst müde und wolltest ins Bett."

„Ja, war ich doch auch."

„Das hat man gesehen. Du hast die ganze Zeit, bis ich dir gesagt habe, dass wir ja noch ein wenig hier bleiben könnten, Snape explodiert (ich will auch so ein Spiel.*g*) gespielt."

„Aber davon bin ich doch so müde geworden."

„Und was war das…."

„Schon gut, schon gut." Harry war es langsam Leid sich immer wieder rechtfertigen zu müssen. „Ich weiß es ja auch nicht. Aber ich habe nun mal keine Lust immer mit dir allein zu sein. Ich habe auch noch Freunde und ein Leben und jetzt bin ich müde. Ich geh ins Bett… gute Nacht."

Ohne ihr noch einen Blick zu schenken und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, verschwand Harry die Treppe hinauf zum Jungenschlafsaal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-Flashback ende-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Aber…." Versucht Parvati ihn noch mal zu überreden.

„Ich will nicht mit dir feiern, verstehst du das nicht endlich? Es tut mir leid, dir das zu sagen Parvati, aber ich kann nicht mehr so weiter machen. Ich hab dich sehr gern und ich schätze dich als gute Freundin, aber nicht mehr. Ich liebe dich nicht. Ich würde dir nur noch was vorspielen, um dich nicht zu verletzten, aber ich finde, dass das schlimmer wäre. Darum mache ich Schluss. Es ist aus."

Parvatis Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. Sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen. // Es ist aus. Das kann doch nicht war sein. Ich dachte, dass mit uns wäre… sei stark Parvati.//

„Ich verstehe. Wenn das so ist." Sie senkte ihren Blick. „ Dann kann ich wohl nichts mehr daran ändern."

„Das ist wohl war. Tut mir leid. Aber wir bleiben doch noch Freunde oder?"

Sie nickte nur leicht und ging dann den Gang entlang. Mehrere Schüler und auch Schülerinnen hat das Gespräch der Beiden mitverfolgt und tuschelten nun kräftig. Harry war es egal und beachtete sie gar keinem Blick. Er nahm seine Tasche und ging dann hoch in den Turm, wo er Wahrsagen hatte.

Einerseits tat ihm Parvati leicht, aber es war ja alles nicht recht. Er hatte sie nie geliebt und würde es auch niemals. Es war langsam an der Zeit, dass er sich eingestehen musste, dass er wohl für immer allein bleiben würde. 

Die Glocke läutete zum Mittag. Bereits die ganze Schule wusste über Harrys und Parvatis Trennung Bescheid. Einige von ihnen sprachen ihm und ihr ihr Beileid aus und andere versuchten, die Beiden aufzuheitern. Das half nur bei Parvati, denn Harry war eigentlich nicht traurig drüber. Er versuchte nur, so zu tun. 

Die große Halle füllte sich langsam und die Schüler nahmen ihre Plätze ein. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor setzte sich zu seinen beiden Freunden, die gerade mal nicht am Knutschen waren.

„Harry. Ich habe das eben von dir und Parvati gehört, es tut mir ja so Leid für dich, du hast wohl überhaupt kein Glück mit Frauen."

„Danke Hermine, aber es geht mir gut, mach dir bitte nicht wieder Sorgen, ja? Ich wird schon noch eine für mich finden." Er setzte ein Lächeln auf und wartete auf das Essen.

Als sich alle Schüler und Schülerinnen hingesetzt hatte, stand Dumbledore auf und alle verstummten.

„Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen. Wie sie ja schon alle gehört haben, ist Madam Hooch verletzte und kann die nächsten Monate nicht mehr den Flugunterricht leiten. Da die Erstklässler fliegen lernen sollen und auch die Quidditch-Spiele nicht ausfallen sollen, habe ich einen neuen Lehrer dafür herbestellt lassen. Er wird in wenigen Tagen hier eintreffen. Dazu kommt noch, dass durch ein kleines Missgeschick die Wasserleitungen in ein paar Klassenräumen kaputt sind und Wasser heraus tritt." 

Dieses kleine Missgeschick war gar nicht so klein und schon gar kein Missgeschick. Es war mal wieder Peeves, der sich einen Streich erlaubt hatte. Er hatte mehrere Leitungen beschädigte und dann das Wasser voll aufgedreht. Das hatte zu Folge, dass über Nacht einige Klassenzimmer unter Wasser standen und der Unterricht notdürftig in andere Klassenräume verlegt wurde. Dadurch fielen auch ein paar Stunden aus, was bei Harry und seine Klasse nicht der Fall war.

„Da das Durcheinander nicht mehr so weiter gehen kann und die Klassenräume eine ganze Weile nicht benutz werden können, bekommen sie einen neuen Stundenplan. Ich hoffe, dass diese Nachricht sie nicht schockieren wird und sie trotzdem noch ihr Essen genießen." Damit setzte sich Dumbledore wieder.

Das Essen erschien und das Getuschel war nun groß. Nach dem Essen bekamen sie die neuen Stundenpläne. Harry begutachtete seinen.

„Das kann doch nicht war sein oder?" Sagte Dean gerade verzweifelt.

„Wie es aussieht wohl doch." Alle Gryffindors am Tisch senkten ihre Köpfe. Das sah ganz schön übel aus. Zwar war ihr alter Stundenplan schon der Hammer gewesen, aber dieser übertraf alles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Stundenplan für die 7 Klasse der Gryffindor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Montag:                        Zaubertränke(mit Slytherin)

                                     Zaubertränke(mit Slytherin)

                                     Wahrsagen oder Arithmantik(mit Slytherin)

                                     Wahrsagen oder Arithmantik(mit Slytherin)

                                                            Mittagessen

                                     Zauberkunst(mit Ravenclaw)

                                     Verwandlung(mit Slytherin)

                                                           Abendessen

                                     Verwandlung(mit Slytherin)

                                     Verwandlung(mit Slytherin)

Dienstag:                      Pflege magischer Geschöpfe(mit Slytherin)

                                     Pflege magischer Geschöpfe(mit Slytherin)

                                     Geschichte der Zauberei(mit Slytherin)

                                     Geschichte der Zauberei(mit Slytherin)

                                                            Mittagessen

                                     Zaubertränke(Slytherin)

                                     Zaubertränke(Slytherin)

                                     Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste (mit Slytherin)

                                     Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste (mit Slytherin)

                                                           Abendessen

Mittwoch:                   Kräuterkunde(mit Slytherin)

                                   Kräuterkunde(mit Slytherin)

                                   Astrologie (mit Hufflepuff)

                                   Astrologie (mit Hufflepuff)

                                                           Mittagessen

                                   Zaubertränke(mit Slytherin)

                                   Zaubertränke(mit Slytherin)

                                   Zaubertränke(mit Slytherin)

                                                           Abendessen

Donnerstag:               Wahrsagen oder Arithmantik(mit Slytherin)

                                  Wahrsagen oder Arithmantik(mit Slytherin)

                                  Zauberkunst(mit Ravenclaw)

                                  Zauberkunst(mit Ravenclaw)

                                                          Mittagessen

                                  Verwandlung(mit Slytherin)

                                  Verwandlung(mit Slytherin)

                                  Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste (mit Slytherin)

                                  Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste (mit Slytherin)

                                                          Abendessen

                                  Kräuterkunde(mit Slytherin)

                                  Kräuterkunde(mit Slytherin)

Freitag:                      Zaubertränke(mit Slytherin)

                                  Zaubertränke (mit Slyhterin)

                                  Pflege magischer Geschöpfe

                                                         Mittagessen

                                  Gesichte der Zauberei(mit Slytherin)

                                  Gesichte der Zauberei(mit Slytherin)

                                                         Abendessen

                                  Zauberkunst(mit Ravenclaw)

                                  Zauberkunst(mit Ravenclaw)

                                  Zauberkunst(mit Ravenclaw)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Harry?" Ron sah mit einem verzweifelten Blick zu ihm." Bitte sag mir nicht, dass wir fast alle Fächer mit Slytherin haben.

„Doch das haben mir. Außer Zauberkunst und Astrologie haben wir jedes Fach mit Slytherin." Seufzte der Gryffindor.

„Dieses Jahr werde ich auf keinen Fall überleben. Ist euch schon mal aufgefallen, dass wir verdammt oft Zaubertränke haben?" Neville war am Verzweifeln. Snape hatte ihn schon die ganze Zeit auf dem Kieker, aber das er dann so oft und so lange mit ihm Unterricht haben würde. Er kippte um und wurde ohnmächtig. 

„Der Schock war wohl zu groß." Stellte Rico fest.

„Sieht so aus. Wer schafft ihn in die Krankenstation?" 

„Das mach ich." Sagte Harry. Er konnte Neville schlecht alleine tragen und darum half ihm Dean dabei. Er legte Nevilles einen Arm um seine Schulter und den anderen Arm legte Dean um seine Schulter. So schleiften sie den bewusstlosen Neville aus der Großen Halle. Auf dem Weg zur Krankstation sah Dean immer wieder zu Harry rüber. Dieser merkte das natürlich sofort.// Was will er denn? Hab ich was auf der Nase oder so?// Nach einiger Zeit wurde ihm das aber zu bunt.

„Dean entweder du hörst jetzt auf mich die ganze Zeit anzugaffen oder du sagst mir was los ist. Also was ist?" 

Dean wurde rot als er merkte, dass seine Blicke doch nicht ungesehen waren. 

„Äh also." Begann er, aber so recht wusste er nicht wie er es Harry erklären sollte." Nun ich wollte nur sauen, ob das was ich gehört habe wirklich wahr ist."

„Aha. Und was hast du gehört?" Wollte Harry nun wissen. Die Beine von Neville schliffen auf dem Boden rum und hinterließen ein paar Schleifspuren. Bei jeder Stufe, die sie auf oder ab gingen, machten seine Beine immer ein kleines Klock. Das noch viele Meter weiter hörbar war. 

„Nun ja. Ich weiß nicht so recht, ob ich es dir erzählen sollte. Ich habe es nämlich jemanden versprochen, dass nicht weiter zu sagen.", versuchte sich Dean jetzt raus zu reden. Und Harry wurde immer neugieriger.

„Verdammt noch mal Dean, sag es endlich oder ich werde wütend." Sie waren schon fast an der Krankenstation angekommen.

„Schon gut. Ich sag es dir ja. Aber wenn du ihm erzählst, dass du es von mir hast, dann bringt er mich um. Zabini, so ein Slytherin, hat gemeint, dass du einen knackigen Hintern haben sollst und gar nicht auf Weiber, sondern auf Kerle stehst. Darum hast du dich auch von Parvati getrennt. Und dann meinte er auch noch, dass du… nun ja. Ich kann es einfach nicht sagen." Schon das, was Harry gehört hatte, ließ ihn sofort rot anlaufen. Er versuchte sich zu verteidigen, aber ihm fehlten einfach die Worte.// Wie kommt dieser Zabini nur drauf, dass ich schwul bin. Hat der sie noch alle? Und warum glotzt der auf meinen Hintern?//

Harry blieb stehen. „ Was hat er noch erzählt? Ich will es wissen und du wirst mir nachher zeigen, wer dieser Zabini ist, hast du verstanden? Ich habe mit ihm ein ernstes Wörtchen zu reden. Slytherin hin oder her, dass lass ich mir nicht gefallen."

Dean schluckte schwer und sah ihn mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Das kannst du nicht machen Harry. Ich musste es ihm schwören, dass ich es dir nicht erzähle sonst… sonst wird er mein Plappermaul nicht nach Slytherin-Manier stopfen, sondern anderes." Natürlich wusste Dean was Blaise damit gemeint hatte und lief darum rot an.

„Mir ist das völlig egal ob er dir deinen Mund mit seinem Schwanz stopft oder nicht. Ich will es wissen. Es geht hier schließlich um meine Ehre, kapiert? Also rück schon raus, was hat er noch erzählt?" Harry wurde panisch und kleine Schweißperlen liefen über seine Stirn. Dean dagegen versuchte, sich hinter dem bewusstlosen Neville zu verstecken.

„Na gut, ich erzähl es dir ja. Aber du bist schuld, wenn Zabini seinen… du-weißt-schon-was in meinen Mund steckt."

„Jaja, ich nehme diese Verantwortung und diesen Verlust deiner ach so guten Seele in Kauf und nun red endlich." 

„Also Zabini hat erzählt, dass du und… dass du und… na ja, dass er beobachtet hat, wie Malfoy dich gepoppt hat." Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser und bei den letzten Worten flüsterte er nur, trotzdem hatte es Harry gehört. 

Es ertönte ein Schlag und Harry hatte Neville auf den Boden fallen lassen.

„Was hat dieser schleimige, widerliche und noch gemeinere Slytherin als Malfoy gesagt? Das ist doch die Höhe. Malfoy soll mich gepoppt haben? Hat der sie noch alle? Das werde ich ihm gleich austreiben! Das kann er doch nicht einfach so rum erzählen!" Der Gryffindor war außer sich und brodelte vor Wut. // Wenn ich diesen kleinen, miesen, dreckigen Schleimbolzen in die Finger bekomme, dann verarbeite ich ihn so, dass noch nicht mal seine Mutter ihn wieder erkennen wird, geschweige den ihn noch länger lieben wird. Zabini, du Schlange, dass büsst du mir.//

„Aber sag mal Harry, stimmt das? Also hat Malfoy wirklich du-weißt-schon-was mit dir gemacht?",  fragte Dean keck. Harry sah ihn fassungslos an. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass einer seiner Freunde einem Slytherin glaubt.

„NATÜRLICH NICHT!!!!!" Schrie Harry ihn an und machte nun sogar einer reifen Tomate Konkurrenz. Ohne Dean noch einen einzigen Blick zu schenken, stampfte der Gryffindor davon und hinterließ einen verwirrten Dean und einen ohnmächtigen Neville.

Wutentbrannt ging Harry durch die Gänge Hogwarts und suchte nach dem Slytherin, der so einen Stuss über ihn erzählte. // Wie kann der nur so einem Mist erzählen? Was denkt der sich nur dabei? Als wäre ich schwul und würde mich dann auch noch von einem Malfoy flachlegen lassen. Pah, ich hab es gerade nötig.// Nach nur ein paar Gängen und drei, vier verstörten Erstklässlern, die er angefaucht hatte, fand er den gesuchten Slytherin bei einem Schwarm von Mädchen, die ihn anhimmelten. Außer den verliebten Mädchen standen noch Malfoy und andere Slytherins neben ihm und sahen nun alle zu Harry, der außer sich und stinksauer war.

„Zabini, ich hab ein Wörtchen mit dir Kanalratte zu wechseln."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Das ist nicht mein längstes Kapitel, aber ich wollte an dieser Stelle aufhören damit ein wenig Spannung in die FF rein kommt. Was glaubt ihr wird Harry mit Zabini machen? Tja, ich weiß es schon, aber ich verrate es nicht.*ggggg* Es wird aber lustig.

Freu mich, dass ihr meine FF liest und würde mich auch über zahlreiche Reviews von euch freuen. Zum vorigen Kapitel hab ich zwar nicht viele Reviews bekommen, aber trotzdem hab ich mich über die wenigen gefreut. 

Ach noch mal ein großes danke schön an meine Beta-Leserin, denn meine Rechtschreibung ist manchmal katastrophal. *drop*


	8. ein notgeiler Blaise

Augen, die mir den Verstand rauben

Pairings: Ron/Hermine und das Hauptpairing kommt noch. Bald sogar. ^^

Warnung: SLASH

Summary: Wie gesagt Parvati und Harrys sind nicht mehr zusammen. Doch nun hat Harry ein neues Problem und dieses Problem ist ein notgeiler Blaise. *ggg* Mehr sag ich nicht. Lest einfach das Kapitel.^.^

Disclaimer: Das wisst ihr alle schon, aber ich sag es noch mal. Alle Harry Potter Charakter gehören Joanne K. Rowling *schniefschnief*. Und ich verdiene mit dieser FF kein Geld, find ich eigentlich schade. Man könnte doch die FF so gut verfilmen. *ggg* ^.^

Kommentar von mir: Langsam wird's eng. Bald kommt Halloween. Das passt super. In Hogwarts ist bald Halloween und bei uns auch. *freufreu* Doch ich glaube, dass es in Hogwarts viel lustiger wird. Find ich auf jedenfall. *g* Na ja, ihr werdet es schon bald sehen. Ich habe mir noch viel vorgenommen. Das werden noch einige etliche Kapitel.

Widmung: netrunnerin14, Shenendoah und Lady Arrogance

//.......// jemand denkt

„........" jemand spricht

(........) meine dummen Kommentare.^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                              -ein notgeiler Blaise-

Blaise brach das Gespräch, das er mit Draco geführte hatte, ab und sah nun zu dem herankommenden Harry. Mit schnellen Schritten und finster drein blickenden Augen, stampfte der auf die kleine Gruppe von Slytherin zu und sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er nicht nur nett mit Blaise reden wollte.

 „Wie hast du mich genannt, Potter?" 

„Halt die Klappe und komm mit."

Der Gryffindor stand nun vor der Gruppe und zeigte angesichts der vielen Slytherins keine Furcht. Er griff nach Zabinis Umhang und bekam ihn auch zu fassen. Die anderen, Blaise einbezogen, sahen ihn verwirrt und mit offenen Mündern an. Er wandte sich ohne ein einziges Wort an sie zu richten ab und marschierte mit Zabini im Schlepptau den Gang entlang. 

Blaise verstand die Situation immer noch nicht ganz. Wie ein Zombie stolperte er Harry notgedrungen hinterher. 

Nach wenigen Schritten blieb er vor einem Klassenzimmer stehen, das um diese Zeit schon verlassen war. Harry drückte den Griff runter, aber die Tür war verschlossen. Murrend und immer noch stinksauer über Blaise, zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und öffnete dann mit „ Alohomora" die Tür.

Schnell steckte er den Zauberstab wieder ein, sah sich kurz um und ging dann in das Klassenzimmer. 

Blaise, der nun aus der Verblüffung aufgewacht war, riss an seinem Kragen und versuchte Harrys Griff zu lösen.

„Du kommst mit, du miese Schlange.", gab Harry von sich und nun bekam Blaise ein wenig Angst. Der Unterton von dem Gryffindor gefiel ihm gar nicht. Er klang sehr beherrschend und gereizt, fast schon bedrohend. 

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog er Blaise in das Klassenzimmer und schloss dann wieder die Tür.

Blaise versuchte seine Beherrschung wieder zu finden und sah Potter herablassend an. Der schwarzhaarige Junge lehnte sich gegen den Lehrerpult und fixierte Blaise nun mit seinen Blicken. Der Betroffene schluckte, sonst war er diese Blicke nur von Malfoy gewöhnt, dass auch Potter so jemanden ansehen konnte, wusste er nicht. 

Mit wenigen Schritten stand der Gryffindor vor dem Slytherin, aber dieser schien die Ruhe selbst zu sein. Das überraschte und verwirrte Gesicht von vorhin war verschwunden. Stattdessen setzte er ein gelangweiltes und abneigendes Gesicht auf und hatte auf einem Tisch Platz genommen. Gemütlich streckte er sich und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Er schien die ganze Situation runter machen zu wollen.

„Und was gibt es Potter?", erkundigte sich Blaise.

„Was es gibt? Diese Frage kannst du dir schenken. Du weißt genau was los ist. Was soll dieser Scheiß mit meinem Hintern? Und warum um Himmelswillen erfindest du so einen Dreck, ich hätte mit Malfoy geschlafen?"

Der Gryffindor schien nun das Interesse von Blaise zu haben. Denn dieser sah ihn amüsiert an und grinste nur breit, nahm nun die Arme vor seiner Brust weg und hüpfte vom Tisch.

„Nichts weiter. Ich habe nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich meine dein Hintern ist wirklich eine Sünde wehrt. Was ist so schlimm dran?" Der Slytherin grinste immer noch breit und schien die ganze Sache nur als Spaß zu sehen. Im Gegensatz zu Harry, der immer wütender wurde und die Hände schon du Fäusten ballte.

„Jetzt lass mal meinen Hintern aus dem Spiel."

„Warum denn? Es geht hier schließlich um deinen Hintern. Warum soll ich ihn dann aus dem Spiel lassen?" 

Er kreiste amüsiert um Harry herum und begutachtete nun mit neugierigen Blicken und Faszination Harrys Hintern.

„Zabini das ist nicht witzig." Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor versuchte sich vor Blaises gierigem Blick in Deckung zu bringen und presste nun seinen Rücken und somit auch seinen Hintern gegen die kalte Wand. Ein panischer Harry blickte den Slytherin an und verhielt sich nun fast wie Dudley damals, als Fred, George, Ron und Mr. Weasley bei ihnen im Ligusterweg waren..

„Ach komm schon Potter, ich weiß, dass du auf Kerle stehst. Das sieht doch jeder Blinder, deine Blicke verraten dich." 

 „Welche Blicke bitte?" „Das ist dir wirklich nicht aufgefallen?" Blaise fing an zu lachen. „ Gut, dann klär ich das kleinen Potterlein mal auf. Also, wenn du durch die Gänge von Hogwarts gehst, dann gaffst du nicht wie andere Jungs den Mädchen auf den Hintern, sondern den Jungs. Dann hast du immer so einen Glanz in den Augen, wenn du Draco siehst. Ich nehme mal stark an, dass du ziemlich verschossen in ihn bist."

„Das ist doch gar nicht wahr." Harry klang bei seinem Protest wie ein kleines Mädchen oder jemand, der Helium eingeatmet hatte. 

„Und ob das wahr ist und red mir nicht dazwischen, kapiert? Also weiter. Du hattest noch keine richtige Freundin. Granger kann man nicht dazu zählen und das mit Patil? Also wenn das eine Beziehung sein sollte, dann fresse ich einen Besen.", fuhr Zabini fort.

„Bist du nun mit deinem Vortrag fertig? Gut, dann sag ich dir jetzt mal was." Harry stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging zu ihm. 

„1. ich bin nicht schwul und schau auch keinen Jungs nach. 2. ich hatte eine Freundin und zwar zweimal und ich weiß auch nicht wie du den Begriff Beziehung definierst, aber ich verstehe darunter mit einem Mädchen zusammen zu sein und sie zu lieben. Und ich habe Hermine und Parvati geliebt und war sehr glücklich. 3. Ich habe keine Ahnung was du dir alles in deinem Spatzenhirn zusammen braust. Aber wie es aussieht, kommen da nur Blödsinn und geisteskranke Ideen raus. Also lass mich in Ruhe und hör auf solche Lügengeschichten zu erzählen" Harry kochte vor Wut und seine Hände ballten sich wieder zu Fäusten.

Darauf hatte Blaise nur gewartet, dass Harry von der Mauer weg ging. Nun versuchte er wieder einen Blick auf seinen Hintern zu erhaschen. 

„Hast du sie noch alle. Hör endlich damit auf."

Aber Blaise dachte gar nicht dran aufzuhören. Er machte unverfroren weiter und hatte dabei Sternchen und einen Glanz in seinen Augen. Dem Gryffindor wurde das immer unheimlicher und  er war schon fast dem Wahnsinn nah.

„Hast du vielleicht eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit von der wir nichts wissen oder warum versuchst du schon die ganze Zeit meinen Hintern zu begaffen?" Der schwarzhaarige Junge versuchte sich erneut vor den gierigen Blick des Anderen in Deckung zu bringen, was aber aussichtslos erschien.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit habe?" Unschuldig drein blickend und sehr erschüttert über diesen Vorwurf sah Blaise ihn mit Babyaugen an.

//Der hat sie wirklich nicht mehr alle. Der sollte dringend in die Klapsmühle kommen. Die würden sie bestimmt über so einen wie ihn freuen.// In Gedanken malte sich Harry schon das Bild aus. Zwei oder drei Männer in weißen Anzügen würden nach Hogwarts kommen. Ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und auf Zabini gerichtet, würden sie ihm einen Zauber an den Hals jagen und ihn dann in eine Zwangsjacke stecken. Vielleicht würden sie ja auch gleich Malfoy und die restlichen Slytherins mitnehmen und wenn sie schon dabei sind auch gleich noch Snape, den mag ja sowie keiner.

Ja, dieses Bild gefiel Harry sehr gut und zauberte ein kleines Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, was aber schnell verschwand, weil Zabini nun versuchte ihm an den Po zu grabschen.

„Zabini hör sofort damit auf." Harry eilte zu einem Tisch und versuchte sich von seinen gierigen Fingern und Blicken in Deckung zu bringen.

„Komm schon Potterlein... nur ein bisschen... "

„NEIN!!!!!!" Schrie der Betroffene." Bist du völlig übergeschnappt oder wie soll ich das verstehen?!"

„Warum? Nur weil ich mich anderes benehme als sonst. He, ich kann doch schlecht allen gleich auf die Nase binden, dass ich von Kerlen auch nicht abgeneigt bin."

„Du bist also ne Schwuchtel.", posaunte Harry aus seinem Versteck und als Blaise wieder näher zu ihm kam, verzog er sich gleich eine Reihe weiter nach hinten.

„Ich finde nur Kerle auch sehr sexy."

„Du bist ne Schwuchtel." Dabei betonte der Gryffindor das Wort Schwuchtel ganz besonders und jeden Buchstaben doppelt und dreifach als sonst.

„ Ja, schon gut….", knurrt Blaise. „ Ich bin ne Schwuchtel und wärst du nun so freundlich und hörst auf dieses Wort so zu betonen?"

„Sag ich doch.", grinste Harry über beide Ohren.

Die Blicke von Blaise wurden intensiver und er eilte schneller zu seinem Opfer. Harry wurde ganz mulmig und hatte nur noch eines im Sinn. // Ich will hier raus, aber schnell//

„Was siehst du mich jetzt schon wieder so an. Hör damit auf. Hörst du schlecht?" Blaise leckte sich über die Unterlippe und zog die Augenbraun hoch.

„Hör auf damit... du kannst ja einen Angst machen. Ich bin nicht schwul, also vergiss es gleich wieder."

 „Warum sollte ich damit aufhören? Ich finde es lustig dich so verwirrt und ängstlich zu sehen. Du siehst dann nämlich total süß und sexy aus." Zabini lächelte ihn an.

//Hab ich da eben richtig gehört? Ich soll süß und sexy aussehen, wenn ich ängstlich und verwirrt bin und das alles hat ein Slytherin zu mir gesagt. Ich glaube, dass ich schnell zum Arzt muss. Ich habe schon Halluzinationen oder ich träume nur gerade. Ja, ich träume nur und gleich wache ich auf und alles ist ok.// Harry wich vorsichtshalber ein paar Schritte zurück und wollte sich hinter einem weiteren Tisch in Deckung bringen, doch zu seinem Unglück entdeckte er, dass er schon am Ende des Klassenzimmers war. Der einzige Fluchtweg war der an Zabini vorbei zur Tür, aber der würde ihn bestimmt kriegen.

Er drückte sich gegen die Wand als würde sie nachgeben und weiter nach hinten gehen. Schritt um Schritt kam Blaise dem Gryffindor näher. Seine Gedanken waren immer noch bei seinem Hintern und sein Grinsen verriet nichts Gutes.

Harrys Atem wurde schneller und sein Herz klopfte wie wild. Blaises Grinsen wurde immer breiter und er kam immer näher zu ihm. // Was will der Kerl bloß von mir? Der ist ja noch gruseliger als Malfoy, wenn nicht dreimal oder viermal so gruselig.//

Kein Ausweg in Sicht, keinen Fluchtweg, den er nehmen könnte, Harry war schon fast am Verzweifeln.

„Was willst du von mir?" Zabini lachte nur, stemmte seine Arme gegen die Wand und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Sein Kopf kam dem von Harry sehr nah und seine Lippen berührten leicht Harrys errötete Wangen.

„Ich will dich mein süßer Potter und sonst nichts.", hauchte er sanft in sein Ohr und sah ihn dann wieder mit gierigen Augen an. Das gefiel Harry überhaupt nicht. // Das meint er doch nicht ernst oder? Ist nun auch sein Rest von Hirn abhanden gekommen oder hat der sich die einfach raus gevögelt? Hilfe... ich brauche Hilfe. Wenn ich laut genug schreie vielleicht rettet mich ja einer. Saublöde Idee von dir, Harry. Du bist in Slytherin-Region und hier wird die niemand helfen. //

Seine Wangen wurden immer röter und die Panik stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, was Zabini noch breiter grinsen lies.

„Warum wirst du denn so rot Potter? Hat unser großer Held etwa noch nie mit jemanden geschlafen oder ist er einfach nur impotent?"

„Du bist gleich impotent, wenn du mich nicht sofort hier weg lässt."

„Aber, aber werd doch nicht gleich so wütend, ich tu dir schon nichts. Ich will mich nur ein wenig amüsieren und dann kannst du von mir aus wieder zu deinem beiden Freunden, dem Wiesel und dem Schlammblut gehen." Seine Finger spielten mit einer Haarsträhne des Gryffindors und seine Lippen fuhren über Harrys Wangen. 

Harry wollte nur noch hier weg.// Der hat wirkliche ne gespaltene Persönlichkeit. Der fiese Zabini war mir viel lieber, als dieser notgeile Zabini.//

„Ich bin nicht schwul Zabini, also lass mich endlich hier weg"

„Mit ist es egal ob du nun schwul bist oder nicht. Ich will nur deinen geilen Hintern" Blaise stricht mit der Hand über Harrys Oberschenkel und ließen Harry aussehen wie eine reife Tomate.

„Wäääähhhhhhhhh... mir wird schlecht..." 

Er kniff die Augen zu und versuchte Blaise von sich zu drücken.

„Weißt du, dass du dich aufführt sie ein verzogenes Mädchen."

// Mir doch egal... Ich will aber nicht mit einem Zabini schlafen. Das ist mir zuwider und schon gar nicht mit einem Jungen. Außer vielleicht Dra…..aaaahhhhhhaaa. Ich werde hier noch verrückt. Ich will weg….//.

Panisch kramte Harry in seiner Hosentasche nach seinem Zauberstab. Doch bevor er den Zauberstab einsetzten konnte, bemerkte das Blaise und nahm den Zauberstab, als Harry ihn gerade gegen Blaise gerichtet hatte, an sich. 

„Nanana wer wird denn hier unartig sein? Hast du etwa schon vergessen, dass man keinen Zauber gegen andere Schüler richten soll?" 

Seine warmen und schwitzenden Hände streichelten sanft über Harrys weinroten Wangen. Worauf Harry anfing zu zittern und ihm schwer schluckend in die Augen sah.

„Lass mich endlich los, Zabini. Ich will das nicht und wenn du nicht sofort mit deinen perversen Gelüsten aufhörst, dann wird ich das Dumbledore erzählen und der schmeißt dich von der Schule." Seit Atem wurde schneller und sein Herz pochte wie wild. // Warum muss mir das immer passieren? Erst das mit Draco und nun auch noch Zabini. Och nöö ich hab schon wieder seinen Vornamen gedacht. Warum geht er mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf?//

„Du miese Schlange das wirst du noch bereuen." Zischte Harry.

In einem kurzen Moment, wo Zabini nicht ganz bei sich war, nutze der Gryffindor seine Chance und konnte sich aus dem Griff von Blaise befreien.

Er spurtete hastig zu Tür und riss am Türgriff, aber er hatte sie ja vorhin abgeschlossen und so bekam er die Tür nicht auf.

„Potter du Süßer du willst doch nicht etwa verschwinden." Wie ein verliebtes kleines Schulmädchen rannte er zu Harry mit weit ausgestreckten Armen, um ihn gleich zu Umarmen.

„Nnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeiiinnnnnnnnnnnn…."

Harry rannte mit Blaise im Nacken im Klassenzimmer umher und versuchte ihn auszutricksen.// Ich brauche meinen Zauberstab. Aber wie bekomm ich den nur, wenn mir ein notgeiler Zabini im Nacken sitzt?//

Dann hatte der Junge eine Idee. Es war zwar riskant, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit um Blaise zu entkommen. 

Plötzlich blieb er stehen, drehte sich zu Blaise um und strahlte ihn an.

„Na gut….komm in meine Arme.", schnulzte er vor sich hin. // Mir wird schlecht. Was gibt man nur alles für seine Freiheit.//

„Ich kooooommmmmeeeeeeeeeee." Sang Blaise und hastete zu seinem Geliebten mit dem heißen Hintern. 

Als er nur ein paar Zentimeter vor Harry war, wich Harry zur Seite und streckte sein rechtes Bein aus. Der überraschte Blaise stolpert über das Bein und knallte mit einem lauten Knall auf den Boden. In Blaise Geiste flogen kleine Harrys mit Engelflügelchen umher und warfen ihm Küsse zu. 

Eilig kramte der Gryffindor in den Taschen des Slytherin-Umhangs rum und suchte nach seinem Zauberstab. Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er diesen auch gefunden und rannte zur Tür, schloss sie mit einem Gegenzauber auf und verschwand, ohne noch auf den ohnmächtigen Blaise zu schauen, aus dem Zimmer.

Eilig stürmte er nach draußen und neugierige Blicke der anderen Slytherin folgte ihm. Die Blicke waren aber auch gut begründet. Denn Harrys Haare waren verstrubbelter als sonst, sein Umhang hing an einer Schulter herunter, die Brille schief auf der Nase und mit einem knallroten Kopf rannte er an ihnen vorbei, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her.

Doch von einem Blaise war nichts zu sehen, der lag noch immer im Klassenzimmer. 

//Ich hab es geschafft. Ich bin diesem Liebeskranken und völlig notgeilen Slytherin entkommen. Ich danke dir Gott.// Seine Herz schlug noch immer wie wild auch noch als er im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war und somit in Sicherheit.

„Harry, da bist du ja, wo warst du denn?", kam es von der Couch.

„Draußen.", sagte er knapp und verschwand auch schon in den Jungenschlafsaal.

Völlig außer Atem ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und zog die Vorhänge des Bettes zu. Sein Herz pochte wie wild und seine Gedanken kreisten in seinem Kopf umher. Er wollte einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden und nun hatte er schon 2 Slytherins am Hals. Wie würde das weiter gehen? Werden jetzt alle Jungen aus Slytherin schwul und wollen ihn anmachen? Harry hoffte, dass so was nie geschehen würde. 

Seine Augenlieder klappten zu und sein Atem war wieder normal. Sanft glitt er in das Land der Träume, aber seine Träume waren eher verwirrend. Im Schlaf wälzte er sich unruhig hin und her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Geschafft. *freu* Mein neues Kapitel ist endlich fertig und ich finde, dass es eines meiner Besten ist. *smile* Ist natürlich auch auf meine Beta-Leserin zurückzugreifen. Wenn ich sie nicht hätte, dann würde ich ziemlich alt aussehen. Meine Rechtsschreibung ist wirklich nicht gerade das Beste und ich mach öfters mal kleine Schusselfehler, wie z.B. dass ich anfange auf englisch zu schreiben statt „der" schreib ich dann „the" oder statt „sie" schreib ich „she" und so weiter…-.-

Und auch schon mal französische Wörter. Das kommt davon, wenn man so viele Vokabeln lernen muss. Schul geht einen manchmal auf die Nerven. Vor allem wenn man das Schulmonster als Lehrerin hat. -______- *doppeldrop*

Mit dem nächsten Kapitel kann es etwas dauern, da diese Woche, die letzte Woche ist und wir darum verdammt viele Arbeiten und Lernzielkontrollen schreiben. *schnief* Und dafür muss ich halt büffeln. Also nicht wundern, wenn ich nicht mehr so schnell weiter schreiben kann und ich erst am Montag oder später ein Update kommt.

Freu mich auf Reviews und Kritik von euch. Nur her damit.^^


	9. Halloweenstreich Teil 1

Augen, die mir den Verstand rauben

Pairings: Ron/Hermine und das Hauptpairing kommt noch. Bald sogar. ^^

Warnung: SLASH

Summary: Also in diesem Kapitel spielt Zabini ein Streich und das einen Tag vor Halloween. Dieser Streich oder besser Plan läuft aber aus dem Ruder und hat nicht die gewünschten Ergebnisse. Und wer sein Opfer ist und warum, dass er fahrt ihr, wenn ihr dieses Kapitel lest……..

Disclaimer: Das wisst ihr alle schon, aber ich sag es noch mal. Alle Harry Potter Charakter gehören Joanne K. Rowling *schniefschnief*. Und ich verdiene mit dieser FF kein Geld, find ich eigentlich schade. Man könnte doch die FF so gut verfilmen. *ggg* ^.^

Kommentar von mir: Also dieses Kapitel ist in mehreren Teilen aufgeteilt. Ich weiß noch nicht wie viele Kapitel es von  "Halloweenstreich" geben wird. Es wird aber mal wieder lustig und vor allem für jemanden ganz bestimmtes wird aus Tag, der so schlecht angefangen hat, ein sehr sehr guter Tag. Mir gefällt dieses und auch das nächste Kapitel am besten von allen, die ich geschrieben habe. ^-^

Widmung: Allen die mir Reviews geschrieben haben und allen Lesern und Leserinnen. Ich hoffe, dass ihr weiter am Ball bleibt und meine FF weiter lest und mir Reviews schreibt. Danke. ^-^

//.......// jemand denkt

„........" jemand spricht

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                        -Halloweenstreich Teil 1-

Dieser Tag sollte das Leben von Draco und Harry entscheiden verändern und das alles dank Blaise. Natürlich wusste dieser nichts davon, wie sollte er auch davon wissen, es war ja gar nicht mit eingeplant, dass er Draco und Potter näher zusammen brachte. Eigentlich hatte er ja vor gehabt, Potter für sich zu gewinnen, aber sein Drang nicht gegen Draco zu verlieren, ließ ihn eine Dummheit begehen, die ihm am Ende nur Schwierigkeiten einbringen sollte. Es war schon Mitten in der Nacht und die Feuer in den Gemeinschaftsräumen gingen langsam aus.

Nur zu dieser Zeit war es in Hogwarts totenstill. Sonst hörte man die Geister in den Gemäuern umher fliegen, Geschrei und Gerede von Schülern und die vielen Schritte der angehenden Hexen und Zauberer. Die Fackeln in den Gängen waren schon längst erloschen und alle lagen in ihren warmen Betten, die die Hauselfen schon früh morgens mit Wärmflaschen erwärmten.

Lagen wirklich alle in ihrem Betten und schliefen? Nein, nicht jeder lagen an diesem Tag und um diese Uhrzeit in ihrem Bett. Malfoy, Zabini und Hammend hatten es sich auf ihren Betten bequem gemacht und unterhielten sich. Während sie zwischendurch immer wieder ihre Kehlen mit Alkohol befeuchteten. Auch das Kaminfeuer in ihrem Zimmer war schon erloschen und nur noch die rote Glut knisterte ab und zu. Ein paar Kerzen, im Raum verteilt, spendeten ihnen Licht und machte das kleine Trinkgelage noch ein wenig gespenstischer. Dutzende von leeren Alkoholflaschen standen oder besser lagen überall auf dem Boden verstreut. Man konnte fast nicht mehr aufstehen, ohne auf einer Flasche auszurutschen oder über sie zu fallen. Zabini, der inzwischen einen Alkoholpegel von einem Dauertrinker aufwies, hatte schon ein paar Tage vorher Whisky, Wodka und Jim Beam aus Hogsmeade organisiert.

Alkohol aus Hogsmeade zu beschaffen war für Zabini ein Leichtes. Er kannte den Besitzer einer der vielen Zaubergeschäfte sehr gut und dieser besorgte ihn immer auf Anfrage den Alkohol. Das einzige Problem war immer nur, die Flaschen nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Man konnte ja schlecht mit etwa 30 Flaschen einfach so rein spazieren und sie hinter sich herziehen. Das ging wirklich nicht. Also hatte sich Zabini was einfallen lassen.

Er ließ sich einfach von seinen Eltern eine kleine Zaubertasche, die nicht größer als ein Portemonnaie war, nach Hogwarts schicken (die Tasche schickten seine Eltern ihm aber schon in der 4 Klasse. Natürlich wusste sie nicht, dass er darin Alkohol nach Hogwarts schmuggeln wollte.) und verstaute darin die ganzen Flaschen. Die kleine Tasche ließ er dann immer in seinen Umhang verschwinden und schwupdiwupp hatte er etliche Flaschen voller Alkohol in Hogwarts.

Draco nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner halbgefüllten Wodka Flasche, die schon die Dritte an diesem Abend war. Er war es gewöhnt so viel zu trinken. Seit der 4 Klasse trank er regelmäßig mit Zabini und Hammend einmal im Monat oder öfters dutzende von Flaschen leer.

Die leeren Flaschen verstaute Zabini dann wieder, wenn der Saufabend zu Ende war, in seiner verzauberten Tasche und brachte sie zu dem bekannten Besitzer des  Zauberladens in Hogsmeade.

Mit dem Finger spielte der blonde Slytherin um den Flaschenrand und sah dann Blaise mit einem ernsten Blick an.

„Nun sag uns doch endlich warum unser Goldjunge so schnell raus gerannt ist?" Diese Frage lag Malfoy, aber auch Hammend schon den ganzen Abend auf der Zunge. Zabini antwortete nie drauf, sondern versuchte sich rauszureden oder schweifte vom Thema ab.

„……" Er sagte nichts, sondern trank noch etwas.

„Komm schon Blaise, spuck es endlich aus." Draco platzte schon fast vor Neugierde und dieser Slytherin wollte einfach nicht damit rauskommen, was Draco noch wütender machte. Nicht allein, dass sein Freund sich jetzt auch noch an SEINEN Potter ran machte. Nein, er war auch noch mit ihm in einen Raum und hat sonst was mit ihm getrieben.

„Ich denk gar nicht dran."

„Schön dann eben nicht. Ist mir auch egal." Schmollend trank er nun den Rest der Flasche aus und stellte sie zu den leeren Flaschen auf den Tisch.

„Ein Glück, dass ich nicht in Potter verknallt bin. Sonst würde ich mich ja auch so wie ihr wie ein Kleinkind aufführen." Meinte Hammend.

„Bin ich nicht.", kam es von Beiden wie aus einem Kanonenrohr geschossen.

„Nein, natürlich nicht und ich bin ein Vampire, der euch gleich das Blut aus den Adern saugt oder noch besser ich bin der Dumbledore persönlich.

„Haha…..sehr witzig."

Die Zeit verstrich wie im Fluge, die Drei wurden immer müder und die Flaschen leerten sich.

„Ich komm gleich wieder." Sagte Hammend, kroch zum Bettende und tapste dann leise zur Tür.

„Wohin willst du?", wollte Zabini wissen.

„Mir nur mal schnell die Beine vertreten und was erledigen." Mit diesen knappen Worten, die nicht viel aussagten, verschwand Hammend leise aus dem Zimmer.

Wenig später stand dann auch Draco auf.

„Willst du ihm etwa folgen?" 

„Ach Quatsch mit Soße, ich muss nur mal aufs Klo, oder ist das etwa verboten?" Der blonde Junge streckte sich und schleifte sich dann zum Bad. Ein paar Sekunden, nachdem die Tür zu war, sprang Blaise auf und zog die Schublade von seinem Nachtschränkchen auf. 

Er kramte hastig darin und suchte nach etwas. Mit einem kleinen Fläschchen, das eine bunte Flüssigkeit enthielt,  ging er zu Dracos Bett und nahm die Whisky Flasche, die Draco gerade angefangen hatte, in die Hand.

Er stellte sie schnell auf den Tisch, zog den Korken aus dem Fläschchen und tröpfelte ein paar Tropfen davon in die Whisky Flasche.

„Ein paar Tropfen mehr werden schon nicht schaden." So schüttete er noch den Rest des Trankes in die Whisky Flasche. Die bunte Flüssigkeit vermischte sich von selbst mit dem Whisky, so dass nichts von dem Trank zu sehen war.

„Das wird morgen ein böses Erwachen für Draco geben." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Schon seit Draco ihm verraten hatte oder besser, seit er selber herausgefunden hatte, dass Draco auf Potter stand, wollte er selber Potter besitzen. So suchte er schon seit ein paar Tagen, nach dem Unterricht, in der Bibliothek nach einem Trank, den ihm weiterhelfen konnte. Aber egal wo er suchte, er fand keinen Liebestrank. Es gab zwar welche, aber die hatten nicht die erwünschte Wirkung. 

//Das ist auch nichts.// Verzweifelt räumte er die Bücher wieder in die Regale. Da fiel ihm ein Buch vor die Füße. Murrend hob er es auf und drehte es in seiner Hand.

„ Zauber um einen Rivalen los zu werden." Blaise Augen strahlten wie Diamanten auf. // Das ist es doch. Warum sollte ich Potter verzaubern, wenn ich Draco erstmal aus dem Weg geschaffen habe.//

Mit dem Buch ging er zu einem Tisch und zog aus seiner Tasche eine Pergamentrolle, Feder und ein Tintenfass und stellte alles auf den Tisch. Er blätterte im Buch rum und fand dann die passende Passage. // Gut, das sind die Zutaten…Mhm, das wird nicht schwer sein  die zu bekommen. Das wird ein Spaß und erst Dracos Gesicht will ich sehen. Ich meine, wenn der Trank wirkt, dann wird er sich über Halloween im Zimmer verstecken. Mit so einem Warzen besetztes und haariges Gesicht. Ja, das wird richtig klasse.// 

Er tauchte die Feder in die Tinte und schrieb die Zutaten, die er für den Trank brauchte, auf. Dann rollte er das Pergament zusammen und steckte es ein. Mit einem prüfenden Blick schaute er sich um und vergewisserte sich, dass ihn auch keiner beobachtete. Dann stand er auf und verstaute das Buch wieder.

//Draco wird sich noch wünschen sich nie in Potter verknallt zu haben. Er gehört ganz allein mir und auch meinem Freund werde ich ihn nicht überlassen.// Breit grinsend ging er dann mit schnellen Schritten aus der Bibliothek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Ende~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Er versteckte das leere Fläschchen in seinem Koffer und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Nur wenige Minuten später kam auch schon Draco aus dem Bad.

„Es ist schon ziemlich spät, ich geh gleich ins Bett, sonst schlaf ich morgen bei der Halloweenfeier noch ein." Er setzte sein typisches Malfoy-Grinsen auf und ging dann zu seinem Bett, nahm die Whisky Flasche und trank sie mit einem Zug aus, ohne zu wissen, dass Blaise sie präpariert hat. 

„Ja, du hast Recht wir sollten wirklich langsam schlafen gehen." Mit einem breiten Grinsen drehte Zabini sich zur andern Seite hin, zog schnell seine Sachen bis auf die Boxershorts aus und schlüpfte dann in sein molliges Bett.

Nächster Morgen

Ein schöner Traum begleitete Draco über die Nacht und ließ ihn im Schlaf leicht lächeln. Er öffnete seine verschlafenen Augen und sah sich um. Seine Pupillen weiteten sich. Was war das nur? Alles war auf einmal so groß und sah so weit weg aus.

//Träume ich immer noch oder was ist mit mir los? Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr. Was soll das? Ganz ruhig Draco, nur keine Panik. Denk doch mal nach. Das ist bestimmt ein blöder Streich von Blaise und Hammend.//

Er sah zur Zabini und Hammends Bett, die Beiden schliefen immer noch tief und fest. Verschlafen schaffte es Draco irgendwie aus seinem Bett. Seine Augen waren immer noch halb zu und fühlten sich komisch an. Sein ganzer Körper schien auf einmal anderes zu sein, aber was konnte das nur bedeuten?

Mit kleinen, eher sehr kleinen Schritte die vielleicht einige Zentimeter groß waren, so kam es auf jedenfalls Draco vor, tapste er zum großen Spiegel hin. Es dauerte verblüffend lange zu dem Spiegel zu kommen. Mit nur zwei oder drei Schritten stand er sonst immer vor dem Spiegel. Aber diesmal waren es bestimmt fünfzig oder hundert Schritte die er brauchte.

Vor ihm stand der große Spiegel mit einem Eichenrahmen auf. Er wirkte gewaltig, so wie ein Baum, der mindestens 100 Meter oder größer war. Alles in dem Zimmer wirkte auf einmal für Draco monströs und verwirrend. Er hatte so oft dieses Zimmer betreten und so oft war er auch schon im Zimmer hin und her gegangen. Aber heute, ja heute sah es anderes aus. 

Er sah in den Spiegel und wäre fast tot umgefallen.

//Was ist nur mit mir geschehen? Oh mein Gott. Ich brauche dringend Hilfe. Wo sind mein so hart trainierter Waschbrettbauch und meine schönen weiß, blonden Haare. Ich will nicht mehr.// 

Er versuchte Blaise und Hammend zu wecken und schrie so laut er konnte, aber es kam nur ein fiepen und ein leises fauchen raus. Es schien hoffnungslos zu sein. Wie sollte er jemand sagen, dass er Draco Malfoy ist? 

Denn jetzt sah er aus wie ein weißes, aber ziemlich süßes und knuddeliges, FRETTCHEN!!!!! 

Diese kleinen Ohren und diese vier Pfoten, auf den er ging, sie wirkten sehr fremd für ihn. Seine Augen waren etwas größer und strahlten richtig eisblau. Sei Fell war schneeweiß und glänzten leicht im Licht, wie sonst seine richtigen Haare.

Auf einmal bebte die Erde unter Dracos Pfoten und sein ganzer Körper zitterte. //Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?// Seine kleinen Frettchenaugen blickten hastig und ängstlich umher und versuchten die Situation zu klären. Er sah ein riesiges Bein, das ziemlich behaart aussah.

//Wwwwäähhhhhhh……das ist vielleicht widerlich. Ich würde dir eine Enthaarung raten Hammend. Das sieht ja nicht mehr ästhetisch aus, sonder einfach nur noch abtörnend. Kein Wunder, dass du so wenig Mädels abschleppen kannst.// 

Der große Fuß ging weiter und nun konnten die kleinen Augen auch noch den Rest von Hammend erkennen, der verwirrt auf ihn runter sah.

„He, Blaise. Haben wir ein Frettchen als Haustier?" Verwirrt kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf.

Die Erde bebte wieder und diesmal heftiger. Mit schnellen Schritten kam Blaise zu Hammend, auch er wirkte für Draco wie ein Riese.

„Das ist doch süß." Er beugte sich zu dem kleinen, zitternden Frettchen hinab.

„Komm her. Ich tut dir doch nichts." Er lächelte süß und griff dann das Frettchen-Daco am Nacken und setzte ihn auf seine Handfläche.

„Also von Draco ist das bestimmt nicht. Der hat doch noch immer total Schiss vor Frettchen, weil Moody ihn in der vierten Klasse in eines verwandelt hat." 

„Ach ja, stimmt. Das hatte ich fast wieder vergessen." Hammend streichelte mit einem Finger über das samtweiche Fell von Draco.

„Oh, es ist so süß. Behalten wir es doch einfach, oder was meinst du?" Hammend sah zu seinem Zimmergenossen und er sah ihn betteln an.

„ Na ja." Blaise begutachtete das kleine Fellknäul in seiner Hand und drehte und wendete es, als ob er was suchen würde, um es nicht zu behalten.

„ Ich hoffe, dass es stubenrein ist." 

//Haben die sie noch alle. Hallo ich bin Draco Malfoy und kein Frettchen auch wenn ich jetzt wie eins aussehe, bin ich keins. Verdammt noch mal warum seht ihr mich so komisch an und warum, verdammt noch mal, bin ich auf einmal ein Frettchen?//

Erst jetzt bemerkten die Beiden, dass in dem dritten Bett keiner lag. Blaise hatte ihn aber zu Bett gehen sehen und Hammend war sich auch sicher, dass er noch da war, als er spät am Abend ins Zimmer kam.

„Vielleicht ist er schon frühstücken?", meine Zabini.

„Es ist aber erst 6 Uhr. Das Frühstück fängt erst in knapp einer Stunde an."

„Stimm auch wieder.", gab der andere Slytherin zu. Sein Kopf arbeitete jetzt erst richtig und seine Gedanken ordneten sich zu einem Ergebnis.// Draco ist nicht da? Das kann doch nur heißen, dass mein Trank gewirkt hat und er sich vor Ekel vor seinem eigenen Spiegelbild verzogen hat. Nur schade, dass der Trank nur ein paar Stunden wirkt.//

Hammend nahm das Frettchen aus Blaise Hand.

„Mhm, ist es männlich oder weiblich?"

//Wag dich auch nur einmal nachzusehen du Hornochse. Natürlich bin ein männlich. Arrrgghhhh. Dieser Schwachmaten sind noch dümmer als meine beiden Gorillas.// 

„Weiß nicht, aber wir können es ja herausfinden, heb das Vieh einfach mal hoch." 

Hammend nahm Draco unter seinem Vorderpfötchen und hielt es hoch. Darauf hin fing das Frettchen an zu zappeln und zu fauchen. // Ihr Perverslinge, lasst mich sofort hier runter oder ich werde wütend. Hätte ich nur meinen Zauberstab, dann wärt ihr schon längst Schneckenfutter.//

„He, ganz ruhig, wir tun dir schon nichts."

Doch Draco zappelte weiter rum und versuchte, sich aus dem Griff von Hammend zu befreien. // Ihr Idioten sollt mich runter lassen. Geilt euch an was anderem auf, aber wenn ihr......he, lasst das glotzt wo anders hin…..ihr seit so was von notgeil…Wag es ja nicht.//

Er wedelte hastig mit seinem langen Schwanz und versuchte den Beiden den Blick auf sein bestes Stück zu verbergen. Auch wenn sein bestes Stück ganz anders als sonst aussah. Sein ganzer Körper war ja auch ein Frettchen-Körper und kein menschlicher Körper. 

„Du sollst damit auf hören, wir wollen dir doch überhaupt nichts tun. Scheint so, als wäre das unserm kleinen Freund peinlich.", warf Zabini ein.

Das Fauchen half alles nichts und da kam Draco auf eine Idee. Er holte aus und biss so fest er konnte in Hammends Hand.

„Aaauuuuuuuuu…. du blödes Vieh.", knurrt der das Frettchen an, das elegant auf den Boden plumpste und mit kleinen Schlitzaugen die Beiden wieder anfaucht.

„Ist wohl doch nicht so ein süßes Frettchen, wie wir gedacht hatten. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir es zur Strafe kahl rasieren?" Hammend stimmte breit grinsend ein. 

//Was? Habt ihr sie noch alle? Ihr verdammten Idioten, wenn ihr das wagt dann...// Die Beiden trieben das Frettchen in die Ecke, doch Malfoy war schlauer. Er flitze blitzschnell durch die Beine von Zabini und huschte hastig unter sein Bett. Die Beide folgten ihm und bückten sich nach unten.

„Komm da sofort raus, du Mistvieh!" Befahl Hammend wütend und versuchte nach dem Frettchen zu greifen. Das fauchte nur noch mehr und versuchte, Hammend schon wieder zu beißen, der zog seine Hand daraufhin zurück.

Draco rannte mit seinen kleinen Pfoten unter dem Bett hervor als die Tür aufging und Pansy Parkinson herein kam.

„Was macht ihr da auf den Boden."

„Mach die Tür sofort zu." Schrieen die Beiden gleichzeitig, aber es war schon zu spät. Das Frettchen hatte seine Chance genutzt und huschte an Pansy vorbei durch die Tür.

//Mann, das war verdammt knapp. Da ist Pansy doch mal zu was nütze. Das hätte ich wirklich nie gedacht, dass ich mal froh bin, dass sie einfach so in das Zimmer platzt.// So schnell seine kleinen Pfoten konnten, tapste er die Stufen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. 

Er huschte nach rechts und dann wieder nach links und musste über unzählige Füße hüpfen, um nicht zertreten zu werden. Der Gemeinschaftsraum wurde für das weiße Frettchen zu einem Hindernislauf um Leben oder Tod.

Er stoppte. Nur knapp war er den Füßen seines Sechsklässlers entkommen. Sein Puls war auf 180 und sein Herz pochte wie verrückt. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz gleich aus seiner Brust hüpfen würde. 

Dann stand er nun da, auf seine Hinterbeine gestellt, lugte hoch und hoffe, dass bald jemand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum nach draußen ging oder rein kam. Er musste knapp zehn Minuten warten, bis endlich jemand von draußen herein kam. Es war Goyle und auch diesmal war er dankbar, dass Goyle wenigstens einmal für was nutzbar war.

//Wenn ich wieder ein Mensch bin, dann bekommt Goyle von mir so viel Sahnetorten, Schokofrösche und andere Süßigkeiten wie er nur essen kann und Pansy…..na ja, der werde ich einfach was zu Weihnachten schenken oder so. Aber jetzt muss ich erstmal hier weg, bevor…// Und bevor er das zu Ende denken konnte, kamen auch schon Zabini, Hammend und Pansy die Treppe runter. Sie hatten so lange gebraucht, weil Pansy sie einfach nicht gehen lassen wollte. Sie wollte wissen wo Draco war, aber das wussten die Beiden ja selber nicht.

Schnell huschte Draco aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und kletterte eine Stufe nach der Anderen hoch. Für eine einzige Treppe brauchte er fast ganze zehn Minuten und war danach fix und fertig.

//Verdammt, ist das anstrengend.//, dachte sich Malfoy und auf einmal standen vor ihm ein paar Schuhe, die von einem stattlichen Jungen getragen wurden. Das Frettchen stellte sich wieder auf seine Hinterbeine und lugte nach oben. Seine kleinen eisblauen Augen fuhren über den Umhang weiter hoch zu dem Hals und dann zum Kopf.

Sein Herz raste als er in diese wunderschönen smargdfarbenen Augen sah und es machte kleine Hüpfer. Die Person, die vor ihm stand, hob Draco sachte hoch und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tut mir echt Leid Leute, dass ich erst jetzt weiter geschrieben habe. Aber ich habe Ferien, die meisten jetzt wohl Ferien und ich bin auch noch weggefahren und vorher hatte ich so viel zu tun und so. Darum bin ich auch erst jetzt mit dem Kapitel fertig geworden. Ich hoffe, dass ihr mir verzeiht. *drop* Bitte vergebt mir. Das nächste Kapitel wird auch viel viel früher kommen als dieses. Hoffe ich mal, wenn ich nicht kurzfristig weg fahren oder so. 

Tarivi: Hoffe, dass es dir wieder besser geht und du nicht mehr krank bist. Dein neues Kapitel ist super gut geworden und freu mich schon, wenn das nächste kommt. Ja, die kleinen Fehler. He, ich und meine Betaleserin sind auch nicht perfekt, aber trotzdem danke für den Tipp. Wer das nächste mal mehr drauf achten.^^

Angel344: Keine Angst. Draco wird jetzt viel viel mehr kommen. Na ja, wenn man ihn als Draco bezeichnen kann, da er jetzt ein Frettchen ist.*g*

Netrunnerin14: Freut mich, wenn es so lustig war. Hoffe, dass auch die nächsten Kapitel weiter so lustig sind.

Virginia: *rot wird* Danke, freut mich sehr, dass es dir gefällt.

MissAssassin: *smile* Tut mir leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, aber nun ist es ja da und auch das nächste wird bald kommen.

So, dass war es schon von mir. Hoffe, dass euch das Kapitel gefallen hat und ihr mir viele Reviews schreibt. Würde mich nämlich sehr drüber freuen und es baut auch immer einen so auf.


	10. Halloweenstreich Teil 2

Augen, die mir den Verstand rauben

Pairings: Bis jetzt noch keins, aber kommt bald. ^-^

Warnung: SLASH

Summary: : So, das hier ist der 2 Teil von Halloweenstreich. Es werden wahrscheinlich um die 3-4 Teile davon eben. Also kommen jetzt noch 1-2. Was in diesem Kapitel passiert. Na ja, Hermine wird zu Sadistin *lol* hat Streit mit Ron und dann ist ja auch noch das süße, knuddelige Draco-Frettchen.^________^

Disclaimer: Das wisst ihr alle schon, aber ich sag es noch mal. Alle Harry Potter Charakter gehören Joanne K. Rowling *schniefschnief*. Und ich verdiene mit dieser FF kein Geld, find ich eigentlich schade. Man könnte doch die FF so gut verfilmen. *ggg* ^.^

Widmung: netrunnerin14, Angel344, Virginia, Megumi-chan, maddyfan und Tarivi!!!!!!!! Vielen dank für die netten Reviews von euch.

//.......// jemand denkt

„........" jemand spricht

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                       - Halloweenstreich Teil 2-

//Harry….ich danke dir Gott. Du bist der Größte, der Beste einfach klasse.//

Dracos Mundwinkel formten sich zu einem Lächeln und seine Knopfaugen strahlten den Gryffindor an. Sein Herz raste wie verrückt und alle seine Gedanken waren in diesem Moment bei seinem Angebeteten. Nichts Sehnlicheres hatte er sich in den letzten Wochen gewünscht, als bei ihm zu sein und nun war er näher, als jemals zu vor.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge streichelte sachte mit der flachen Hand über den Rücken des Frettchen, woraufhin es anfing freudig zu schnurren.

„Du bist ja süß." Diese Worte lösten bei Draco leichtes Schamgefühl aus und seine kleinen Wangen färbten sich leicht purpurrot. // süß? Harry hat mich gerade süß genannt. Spinne ich jetzt völlig, oder ist das einfach nur ein Traum.// 

Draco wusste natürlich, dass Harry niemals zu ihm süß sagen würde, wenn er noch in seinem alten Körper wäre, aber auch nur süß von ihm zu hören, reicht Malfoy vollkommen.

Wenn seine Augen strahlen könnten, dann würden sie in diesem Moment so hell strahlen wie der hellste Stern am Firmament. Am liebsten hätte Draco jetzt sofort geküsst oder ihn umarmt, aber wie sollte das gehen? Seine kleinen Ärmchen, wenn man die Stummel von Pfoten überhaupt Arme nennen konnte, würden höchstens zwei Finger von ihm umschlingen. Auch das Küssen ist als Frettchen wirklich ein Problem, fiel Draco in diesem Moment ein. Er hatte ja gar keine richtigen Lippen.

Man hörte Schritte den Gang entlang auf Harry zukommen. Dann bogen auch schon zwei Personen um die Ecke und liefen auf den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor zu. 

„Harry, da bist du ja endlich.", rief einer der beiden, Harry wendete seinen Blick nach hinten und ihm entgegen kamen seine besten Freunde: Ron und Hermine. Wie nicht anderes zu erwarten, hielten sie wieder Händchen und knutschten fast ununterbrochen.

„Warum stehst du den hier so allein in der Gegend rum? Wir haben gleich eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins und waren noch nicht mal beim Frühstück" Ohne auch nur guten Morgen zu sagen oder vielleicht mal auf die Idee zu kommen Harry guten Tag zu wünschen, setzte Hermine wieder zu einer ihren langen Predigten an.

//Wie wäre es mal mit guten Morgen oder so was in der Art? Eine wirklich schöne Begrüßung an diesem Tag.//, dachte sich Harry und seufzte innerlich.

„Und was macht ihr hier?" Versuchte er von Thema abzulenken und sie davon abzuhalten, ihm eine Predigt zu halten.

„Wir haben dich gesucht.", entgegnete sie ihm.

Harry nahm gar nicht war, was sie eben gesagt hatte, sondern sah wieder auf seine Handfläche runter, wo noch immer das weiße Frettchen saß und ihm freundlich entgegenlächelte.  Natürlich wusste man nicht, ob das nun ein gemeines Grinsen sein sollte, ein freundliches Lächeln oder ob das Frettchen ihn einfach nur blöd anguckte. Nur Draco wusste es und er lächelte Harry definitiv an.

„Gehen wir jetzt in die große Halle, denn ich habe Hunger und will noch was essen, bevor wir in den Kerker zu Snape müssen."

Erst jetzt bemerkten Hermine und auch Ron, dass etwas mit einem weißen, flauschigen Fell auf Harrys Handfläche saß und zu ihnen rüber lugte. 

„Was hast du da in der Hand, Harry.", fragte Hermine neugierig und ging nun näher, um das Etwas besser zu sehen.

Harry folgte ihrem Blick und lächelte leicht. Wieder streichelte er das Frettchen, das das sehr genoss und leicht fiepte.

„Das ist nur ein Frettchen, das mir entgegen gelaufen ist." 

Ron folgte seiner Freundin und begutachtete das Frettchen genau. 

„He, das sieht ja genau aus wie das Frettchen, in das Moody Malfoy verwandelt hat." Ron erinnerte sich noch genau dran. Malfoy und Harry hatten sich mal wieder gestritten und Malfoy hatte in einer feigen Attacke seinen Zauberstab von hinten auf Harry gerichtet. Genau das war der Grund, warum Moody Malfoy in ein Frettchen verwandelt hatte und mit ihm Flummi gespielt hatte.

Harry begutachtete nun das Frettchen genauer und kam zu der gleichen Schlussfolgerung. Dieses Frettchen sah genau wie das Frettchen aus, in das Malfoy verwandelt wurde. Nur das dieses Frettchen noch viel blauere Augen hat.

„Kann schon sein."

„Und was willst du mit ihm machen? Ich denke, das Frettchen gehört bestimmt jemandem, der es inzwischen schon sucht. " Draco schüttelte seinen kleinen Kopf und sah Ron immer noch mit Schlitzaugen an.

//Sich einfach so über mich lustig zu machen. Das wirst du noch einmal bereuen du dreckiges Wiesel.//

„Ich werde es erst mal behalten und wenn jemand es sucht, dann soll er sich halt an mich wenden, aber ich habe noch keinen hier in Hogwarts gesehen, der ein Frettchen besitzt." Harry lächelte sanft und streichelte wieder über den flauschigen Rücken des Frettchens.

„Also ich würde es lieber vor den Toren Hogwarsts aussetzen oder es Filch geben." Meinte Hermine ernst.

„Du kannst ja so herzlos sein Hermine. Wir haben Minusgrade draußen und du willst es einfach aussetzten? Und wenn es doch jemand vermisst, dann wird der todunglücklich sein, wenn sein Frettchen erfroren ist." Harry sah sie entsetzt an. Er dachte, dass wenigstens Hermine ihn verstehen würde. Ron würde es sofort aussetzten, weil es viel zu sehr nach Draco aussah und er ihn hasste, aber Hermine… 

„Und Filch?? Willst du etwa, dass er dem armen Frettchen was antut oder es Miss Noris zum Abendessen gibt? Also ich nicht." Sagte Harry entrüstet.

Draco drehte seinen Kopf nun zu Harry. Sein Herz schlug schneller und machte noch größere Hüpfer, weil Harry sich so für ihn einsetzte.

//Du mieses Schlammblut, red meinem Harry nicht so Flausen ein.// Er streckte ihr die Zunge raus, was Hermine bemerkte.

„Habt ihr das gesehen, das Frettchen hat mit die Zunge raus gesteckt.", sagte sie empört und zeigte auf das Frettchen, das sich unschuldig zusammenrollte.

Mit einem fragenden Blick sahen Ron und Harry sie an.

„Du fantasierst, wie soll ein Frettchen jemandem die Zunge raus strecken? Es weiß doch noch nicht mal, von was wir hier reden. Das hast du dir einfach nur eingebildet, sonst nichts.", versuchte Harry ihre Anschuldigungen runter zu machen.

„Ich bin nicht verrückt und weiß, was ich gesehen habe." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ging beleidigt von dannen. 

„Warte doch Hermine, das war doch nicht so gemeint." Ron versuchte seine Freundin einzuholen.

Harry sah auf das Frettchen in seiner Hand und lächelte sanft.

„ Wir machen uns dann auch mal wieder auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Mein Magen knurrt schon und du hast bestimmt auch Hunger." Er hielt seine Hand an die Tasche seines Umhangs und Draco hüpfte hinein. Sein kleiner Kopf lugte aus der Tasche hinaus und Harry vergewisserte sich, dass es ihm auch gut ging und machte sich auf den Weg.

In der großen Halle angekommen, warf er einen flüchtigen Blick zum Slyhterin Tisch hin, aber Malfoy konnte er nicht entdecken. // Merkwürdig, sonst ist Malfoy doch auch immer der Erste in der großen Halle. Ob er vielleicht krank ist, oder schlimmeres? warum mach ich mir eigentlich Sorgen? Kann mir doch nur recht sein, wenn diese arrogante Schlange krank ist.// 

Draco bemerkte Harrys  abwesenden Blick und fragte sich, was wohl in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. // Mhm, was hat er denn?// Die kleinen kopfartigen Augen folgten seinem Blick und erkannten schnell, dass er auf den Slytherin Tisch starrte. Viel Zeit zum Überlegen, was er wohl dachte, hatte der Slytherin nicht, da Harry sich wieder in Bewegung setzte und zum Gryffindor Tisch eilte.

Hermine schien noch immer beleidigt zu sein und Ron versuchte, sie mit Komplimenten zu beschwichtigen, was nicht so ganz klappte. Der schwarzhaarige Junge setzte sich neben Ron. Lange Zeit zum Frühstücken hatte Harry nicht, da die erste Stunde gleich begann. Ein wenig abseits folgte er seinen Freunden und erreichte noch pünktlich den Kerker, wo sie Zaubertränke bei Snape hatten.

Wenige Minuten traf ein miesepetriger Snape ein und stolzierte mit seinen aalglatten Haaren zum Lehrerpult vor.

„Packt eure Bücher und eure Zutaten endlich aus, die Stunde hat angefangen.", bellte er mit einem Unterton, der Steine zittern lassen konnte. Die Schüler und Schülerinnen folgten seiner Aufforderung und packten schnell ihre Sachen aus. Harry hatte sich einen Platz weit vorne genommen, weil die hinteren Plätze alle voll waren. Zu seiner Verwunderung gesellte sich ein trauriger Ron zu ihm.

„ Was ist los? Hat sie dir immer noch nicht verziehen, weil du ihr nicht geglaubt hast, dass das Frettchen ihr die Zunge raus gestreckt hat?" Flüsterte Harry leise und streichelte sanft über den kleinen Kopf, der aus seiner Tasche guckte. Draco genoss die Streicheleinheiten von Harry sehr und ein Leben als Frettchen schien ihm sehr zuzusprechen.

„Nein, leider nicht, sie meinte, dass sie erst mal für ein paar Tage eine Auszeit braucht."

„Oh, das tut mir sehr Leid für dich, aber sie wird dir schon verzeihen, glaub mir.", versuchte Harry seinen Freund aufzuheitern. 

Snape ging derweil die Anwesenheitsliste durch und war gerade bei Draco angekommen.

„Malfoy." Er sah sich suchend im Klassenzimmer um, weil Malfoy nicht „hier" geschrieen hatte.

„Wo ist Malfoy?" Snape schien noch schlechter gelaunt zu sein, als vorher. Sein Lieblingsschüler fehlte und das mochte er überhaupt nicht.

„Äh Professor." Meldete sich Blaise.

Draco, der immer noch in der Tasche von Harry saß und nun zu Blaise starrte, verzog sein Gesicht. Er hatte nicht vergessen, was Zabini mit ihm machen wollte. // Nun sag nur nichts falsches Zabini, sonst bist du dran.//

„Ja, Zabini, reden sie schon." Forderte ihn der Zaubertranklehrer auf.

„Draco geht es nicht gut. Ihm war heute Morgen übel und darum ist er im Bett geblieben. Er hat mir ausgerichtet, dass ich ihnen sagen soll, dass es ihm sehr Leid tut und dass er leider nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen kann." 

//Wenn der wüsste. Ich nehme mal stark an, dass Draco sich irgendwo hin verkrochen hat bei seinem scheußlichen Aussehen, dass ich ihm verpasst habe. Und nun kann ich mich in Ruhe an Potter ran machen und Draco wird mich dabei nicht stören.//

Snape schien diese Nachricht von Malfoys Erkrankung sehr unglücklich zu machen und seine Laune war jetzt am Tiefpunkt angelangt. 

„Gut, dann gehen sie nachher zu Madam Pomfrey und holen für Mister Malfoy was gegen Übelkeit." 

„Ja, Sir." 

Harry war ganz in Gedanken versunken, so dass er gar nicht mitbekam, dass Snape ihnen eine Aufgabe gab. // Draco ist krank, aber er war doch noch gestern Putzmunter……argh…..nicht schon wieder. Malfoy…….Malfoy…..nicht Draco und es ist schon gut, dass er krank ist. Er kann mich nicht ärgern und runter machen. Seine kleinen sadistischen Spielchen gehen mir sowieso auf den Geist.//

Die Zaubertranksstunde verlief, auch wenn Snapes Lieblingsschüler nicht da war, recht normal. Wie in jeder Stunde, die sie bei Snape hatten, machte er die Gryffindors runter und versuchte, so viele Punkte wie möglich abzuziehen. Da kam ihn Neville gerade recht. Der Ärmste hatte so sehr Angst vor Snape, dass er immer, wenn seine Stimme ertönte, zusammen zuckte und etwas verschüttete. 

Harry hatte derweil seine eigenen Probleme mit dem Trank. Hermine war nicht in der Nähe und konnte ihn und Ron somit nicht helfen. Gerade raspelte er eine Hydrozwurzel, als das Frettchen in seiner Tasche anfing zu fiepen und an seinem Umhang riss.

„Hör damit auf.", flüsterte Harry dem Frettchen zu, aber Draco hörte nicht auf. Er zog mit seinen kleinen Zähnen an dem Umhang und fiepteso laut es nur ging.

„Harry, bring das Frettchen endlich zum Schweigen oder ich stopfe ihm den Mund mit einem Tuch.", fauchte Ron gereizt, der noch immer wütend auf Hermine war, weil sie ihm nicht verzieh und irgendwo seiner Wut freien Lauf lassen musste. Harry nickte nur stumm und raspelte die Hydrozwurzel weiter. Immer lauter wurde das Fiepen von Draco und Harry bekam langsam Angst, dass Snape es hören könnte.

„Was hast du denn?" Er sah zu dem Frettchen runter, das gerade versuchte, aus der Tasche zu klettern. Vorsichtig hob Harry es aus der Tasche seines Umhangs und setzte ihn auf dem Tisch ab. Blitzschnell huschte es zu dem Buch, das aufgeschlagen neben Harrys Zutaten lag und blieb erst bei der Passage stehen, wo drin stand, wie man die Hydrozwurzel zubereitete.

//Hoffentlich versteht Harry das. Man darf die Hydrozwurzel nicht raspeln, sondern muss sie in ganz kleine Würfelchen schneiden. Das ist ein verdammt großer Fehler und wenn Snape das bemerkt, dann könnte er Harry den Trank probieren lassen….das kann übel enden.// Der Gryffindor hob das Frettchen hoch und sah nur flüchtig auf das Buch, aber dieser flüchtige Moment reichte aus, um seinen Fehler zu sehen. Verwirrt sah er das Frettchen an.

„Wolltest du mir etwas das zeigen? Nein, das war nur ein Zufall." Um nicht noch mehr aufzufallen, fiepte Draco nicht, sonder bewegte sich ziemlich stark in Harrys Hand, der ihn wieder in der Tasche verschwinden ließ und seinen Fehler korrigierte.

Am Ende der Doppelstunde Zaubertränke hatte Harry den Vorfall ganz vergessen. Er sah es als Zufall, dass das Frettchen auf das Buch getapst war und eigentlich nicht wusste was es tat. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass das Frettchen in Wahrheit Draco Malfoy war.

In den restlichen Stunden bis zum Mittagessen versuchte sich Malfoy so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten. Das Einzige was ihn an dieser Situation nervte, waren die vielen Gryffindor Mädchen, die immer wieder zu Harry kamen und das Frettchen sehen wollten. Sie streichelten es und säuselten alle möglichen Sachen.

„Oh wie niedlich. Ich hätte ja auch so gern so ein süßes Frettchen und sein Fell erst, dass ist so schön weich und flauschig.", schwärmte Lavender.

„Da muss ich dir recht geben und erst seine Augen. Die haben so eine schöne Farbe." Parvati streichelte das Frettchen, das zusammen zuckte und sich schnell in Harrys Umhang versteckt. Parvati hatte schon ganz vergessen, dass sie mal mit Harry zusammen war und dass er sich von ihr getrennt hatte. Sie hatte sich in der kurzen Zeit seit sie getrennt sind an Dean, Seamus und andere Jungs, auch aus anderen Häusern, ran gemacht.

//Ich übergebe mich hier gleich. Wie können Mädchen nur so aufdringlich und so……so.wäh einfach widerlich. Wenn mich auch nur noch eine Gryffindor an fasst, dann beiß ich ihr in die Hand.//, dachte sich Draco im Stillen und kuschelte sich an Harry der gerade am Gryffindor Tisch in der großen Halle saß und zu Mittag aß.

Der Gryffindor unterhielt sich mit seinen Freunden und ging dann mit Ron zum Unterricht. Hermine hatte sich zu Lavender und Parvati gesellt und schmollte noch immer. Ron ging das sehr nahe und auch Ginny konnte ihn nicht aufmuntern. Der Tag verging recht gesittet und normal und Draco gewöhnt sich an sein Frettchen-Dasein. Die Schüler und Schülerinnen waren schon alle in Halloween Stimmung und warteten sehnsüchtig auf das Halloween Festessen und auf die Partys, die in den Gemeinschaftsräumen stattfinden würden.

Am Abend saß Harry mit Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielten an einem Tisch Snape explodiert. Das Frettchen war aus seinem Quartier in Harrys Tasche geklettert und machte es sich nun auf Harrys Schulter bequem. Die kleinen Knopfaugen geschlossen, döste es vor sich hin und genoss die zahlreichen Streicheleinen von Harry.

Doch plötzlich kam ein sehr aufgeregter Dean an ihren Tisch.

„Dean ist alles in Ordnung? Die Party beginnt doch erst in ein paar Stunden, wenn das Festessen in der großen Halle vorbei ist." Ron und Harry unterbrachen das Spiel und wandten sich nun Dean zu, der ziemlich außer Atem war. Draco öffnete leicht seine Augen, krallte sich mit seinen Pfoten an Harrys Umhang fest und streckte sich dann so, dass sein Rücken sich zu einem Buckel formte.

„Nein, die…..die Party…" Er atmete schnell und schnappte nach Luft." Es ist nicht wegen der Party." Fuhr er fort. „Eben habe ich McGonagall und Lupin belauscht. Sie….sie hat ihm erzählt, wer der neue Flugunterrichtslehrer und Schiedsrichter bei den Quidditch-Spielen wird."

Harry und Ron sahen sich mit großen Augen an.

„Ja und wer wird das nun?" Sagte sie gleichzeitig.

„Das glaubt ihr nie." Dean strahlte über beide Ohren." Es wird Viktor Krum." Er hatte Recht, das konnte die beiden einfach nicht glauben.

„Was? Viktor Krum, aber….spielt der nicht in der bulgarischen Nationalmannschaft? Er ist doch Sucher und warum sollte er das nur wegen eines Lehrerjobs aufgeben?" Harry war fassungslos. An Viktors Stelle hätte er niemals den Job angenommen. Für einen Job als Sucher in einer Nationalmannschaft hätte er fast alles gegeben.

„Scheint so als hätte sich Krum bei einem Spiel ziemlich schlimm verletzt und du kennst ihn doch. Er wollte sich nicht verarzten lassen, genau wie sonst auch und die Wunden so heilen lassen, ohne Magie. Darum musste er eine Pause einlegen, weil die Wunde nicht so gut verheilen will. Es ist ja auch nur so lange bis Madam Hooch wieder gesund ist und das wird da wahrscheinlich schon Ende Februar sein."

„Das ist ja klasse.", kam es aus einer Ecke. Die anderen Gryffindors hatten das Gespräch mit angehört. Was wirklich nicht schwer war, da Dean sehr laut gesprochen hatte.

„Das finde ich auch, wir haben einen Nationalspieler als Fluglehrer.", sagte ein Erstklässler, der sich darüber besonders freute.

„Ja, wirklich toll.", sagte Ron sarkastisch und konnte sich noch gut an das letzte Mal erinnern als Krum in Hogwarts war. Es war bei dem Trimagischem Turnier und fast jeder wollte von Viktor ein Autogramm haben. Das Schlimmste daran war nur, das Krum mit Hermine auf dem Weihnachtsball war und Ron eigentlich mit Hermine gehen wollte. Natürlich traute er sich nicht sie zu fragen und musste darum mit Padma, Parvatis Schwester, auf den Weihnachtsball gehen. Und nun sollte Krum wieder nach Hogwarts kommen und gerade jetzt hatten sich Ron und Hermine gestritten. 

„Ach Ron mach dich doch nicht so fertig. Das ist doch nicht der Weltuntergang und du weißt doch auch, dass Hermine keinen Wert auf seine Berühmtheit legt und dass sie dich liebt." Harry lächelte und versuchte, seinen Freund aufzumuntern.

//Viktor kommt also. Sehr interessant. Tja, Wiesel du kannst schon mal einpacken, gegen Krum hast du keine Chance. Bye bye Wiesel, wird das Schlammblut sagen und hallo Viktor. Auch wenn ich das nicht gutheiße, dass dieses Schlammblut mit Viktor zusammen kommt, aber dass das Wiesel nun keine Freundin mehr hat, find ich klasse. Ach gut das ich das weiß, da habe ich gleich was, mit dem ich ihn ärgern kann.// 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ich hoffe, dass das Kapitel nicht zu sehr verhauen ist. -.- Im Moment gehen wir nämlich die Ideen aus, obwohl ich eigentlich schon weiß, was passieren wird. *seufzt* Dazu kommt noch, dass ich jetzt krank bin. (Hundert Taschentücher und mehr neben mir liegen hab, die immer mehr werden.) Und meine Stimme sagt auch bald „Auf Wiedersehen". 

So und jetzt mal was zu Draco-Frettchen. Also eigentlich sind ja Frettchen um die 40-60 cm groß und halten keine Minute Ruhe, außer wenn sie müde sind. Aber natürlich ist dieses Frettchen kein normales Frettchen. 1. Ist es ja Draco und somit kein wirkliches Frettchen. 2. Ist es magisch, weil Draco ja ein Zauberer ist und 3…….die beiden Gründe reichen schon. *g* Er ist also so um die 25 cm lang und sehr anhänglich, aber nur bei Harry.(wir wissen ja alle warum.*lol*) Sein Fell ist schneeweiß und sehr gepflegt und hat eisblaue kleine Knopfaugen. Noch Fragen zu Draco-Frettchen? ^

Ich hoffe, dass euch das Kapitel gefallen hat und ihr mit ein paar Reviews schreibt. Würde mich wirklich sehr drüber freuen. Und allen noch mal vielen dank für die Reviews. *alleknuddel*


	11. Halloweenstreich Teil 3

  
Augen, die mir den Verstand rauben  
  
Pairings: Bis jetzt noch keins, aber kommt bald. ^-^ 

Warnung: SLASH  
Summary: Das ist nun der dritte Teil von Halloweenstreich. Wobei mir dieser bis jetzt am Besten gefällt. Was in diesem Kapitel passiert? Nun ja, da ist die Party im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und Ron macht sich an andere Mädels ran, weil Hermine immer noch sauer auf ihn ist. Ach ja und dann ist noch die Sache mit dem Bad. *g* Baden ist doch was Feines und wenn man dann noch so ein knuddeliges Frettchen bei sich hat……*dahinschmelz* Aber genug verraten, lest einfach selbst.  
Disclaimer: Das wisst ihr alle schon, aber ich sag es noch mal. Alle Harry Potter Charakter gehören Joanne K. Rowling *schniefschnief*. Und ich verdiene mit dieser FF kein Geld, find ich eigentlich schade. Man könnte doch die FF so gut verfilmen. *ggg* ^.^  
Kommentar von mir: *räusper* Der Wahnsinn hat einen neuen Namen und es wird immer verrückter. Jetzt ist Draco nicht nur ein süßes Frettchen, sondern hat auch Tagträume, die es in sich haben. Eine Nebenwirkung von Blaises Trank? Wer weiß...*g*  
Widmung: An alle, dir mir Reviews schreiben und die meine FF lesen.  
Lady Arrogance: Mhm, wo bekommt man so ein Frettchen her? Also man muss erstmal in die Zauberwelt reisen und dann musst du bei der magischen Tierhandlung nach einem Draco-Frettchen fragen. Ich hab gleich ein dutzend bestellt. Nur noch abholen, musst du selber. *g* Und wenn es deine Arbeiten schreiben soll, dann musst du es nur dazu dressieren.   
Chibi-Shi: In die Story einbauen das ist kein Problem, aber Harry wird dir nicht Draco-Frettchen überlassen. Dafür hat er es viel zu lieb. ^-^  
Phoenix1881: Also ob Harry Draco bekommt oder Draco Harry bekommt, das wird noch nicht verraten.(bin aber nicht fies und daher wird es wohl der Fall sein, das Draco Harry bekommt und zwar zu 99,99999 %)

//.......// jemand denkt  
„........" jemand spricht  
…… Tagtraum von Draco  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
                                                      -Halloweenstreich Teil III-  
Hermine war immer noch nicht gut auf Ron zu sprechen und ging ihm aus dem Weg. Lavender und Parvati leisteten ihr Gesellschaft und erzählten ihr, dass Viktor Krum nach Hogwarts kommen würde und Lehrer für Flugunterricht werden würde. Die Nachricht zauberte ein großes Lächeln in ihr Gesicht. Sie konnte sich immer gut mit Viktor unterhalten und auch sonst war es mit ihm nie langweilig gewesen.  
Ron sah mit glasigem Augen zu ihr rüber und konnte sich überhaupt nicht auf das Schachspiel konzentrieren. Nachdem sie x-mal „Snape explodiert" gespielt hatten, wurde es ihnen zu langweilig und sie fingen mit Schach an.- Sonst gewann Ron immer gegen Harry, aber weil er nur noch bei Hermine und dem Streit war, verlor er am laufenden Band.

„Ron, du bist dran.", sagte Harry, dem schon langweilig wurde, weil Ron sich einfach nicht anstrengte und so das Spiel keinen Spaß machte.

Doch der Angesprochene antwortete nicht, sondern starrte nur weiter zu den drei Mädchen. Sein Freund fuchtelte mit der Hand vor seinen Augen rum. Erst jetzt erwachte er aus seiner Starre und sah zu Harry.

„Hast du was gesagt?", fragte er betrübt. 

„Nö…..vergiss es. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir jetzt in die große Halle gehen? Das Festessen fängt doch gleich an." Der Gryffindor strahlte, aber Ron schien darüber nicht besonders glücklich zu sein. 

„Wenn du meinst.", sagte er gelangweilt und räumte das Schachbrett und die Figuren weg. Egal was Harry auch versuchte, die Laune seines besten Freundes wollte einfach nicht steigen und so gab es Harry dann auf.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge nahm das Draco-Frettchen von seiner Schulter und steckte es behutsam in seine Tasche. Dann gingen sie mit Dean und Seamus in die große Halle und setzten sich alle zusammen an den Gryffindor Tisch.

Als sie die große Halle betraten, waren nur sehr wenige Schülerinnen und Schüler vor ihnen da. -Ein paar Gryffindors saßen schon am Haustisch. Dann war noch Blaise Zabini von Slytherin und redete mit seinem Zimmerkameraden Hammend. Relicia Fellen, Kevin Limber und Lion Stellwold von Hufflepuff waren ebenfalls da und tuschelten über Krum, der nach Hogwarts kam. Sonst waren noch drei Ravenclaws da, die Harry nicht kannte. Wahrscheinlich waren sie in den unteren Klassen und am Lehrertisch saß Snape und funkelte ihn griesgrämig an. 

Die Minuten verstrichen und die Halle füllte sich mit jeder weiteren Minute an. Die Lehrer setzten sich auf ihre Plätze und Harry konnte beobachten, dass Sirius, der als Gast in Hogwarts war und seine menschliche Gestalt hatte, weil das Ministerium ihn für unschuldig erklärt hatte, merkwürdig oft zu Snape rüber schielte und der genau so oft zu ihm. 

Remus setzte sich neben Sirius und unterhielt sich nun mit ihm. Dumbledore, der schon länger in der großen Halle war, lächelte freundlich zu Harry. Um Punkt neun stand er dann auf und die Halle verstummte. 

„Meine Lieben Schülerinnen und Schüle ohne weit auszuholen, lasst das Festessen beginnen." Schon deckten sich die Tische mit den köstlichsten Speisen, die die Schüler je gesehen hatten. Tuschelnd und mit großer Freude fingen sie an, sich die Speisen auf die Teller zu laden.  
Harry reichte Draco immer kleine Fleischbrocken in die Tasche. Dieser aß sie auf und knabberte leicht an Harrys Fingern, daraufhin fing Harry an, leicht zu kichern. Ron sah ihn verwirrt an und Harry zog seine Hand aus der Tasche raus. 

„Lass mich doch, das Frettchen muss ja auch mal was essen."

Die große Halle war Menschen leer. Es saßen nur noch Harry und er am Tisch. In diesem Augenblick wand Harry seinen Blick zu Draco rüber und strahlte glücklich. 

„Und, schmeckt es dir Draco? Ich hoffe ja..."

Dieser konnte nur leicht nicken und ließ sich von dem Gryffindor ohne Widerworte füttern. Obwohl Malfoy wieder menschliche Gestalt hatte, machte Harry keine Anstalten zu gehen.  
„Ich liebe dich Draco Malfoy. Ich liebe dich seit dem ersten Tag, als ich dich in der Winkelgasse gesehen habe." 

Was war mit ihm geschehen? War es nur ein Traum oder war es eben real gewesen? Draco-Frettchen dachte nicht weiter drüber nach, sondern ließ sich weiter von seinem Angebeteten füttern. 

Das Festessen ging recht glimpflich von sich. Hermine redete die ganze Zeit kein Wort mit Ron, obwohl sie genau gegen über von ihm saß. Sie sah auch nicht zu ihm hin, sondern tuschelte mit Lavender und Parvati. 

Um 22 Uhr leerte sich langsam die große Halle und auch Harry ging mit seinem besten Freund in Richtung Gryffindor Turm. Mit suchendem Blick sah er beim Vorbeigehen zum Slytherin Tisch. Auch dieses Mal konnte er Draco nirgends erkennen. Langsam machte sich Harry Sorgen, auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen konnte. 

„Hoffst wohl auch, dass das mit Malfoy ernst ist.", sagte Ron als sie die große Halle verließen.

„Was….äh.ja.", sagte Harry schnell, als er den verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck von Ron sah." Klar wünsch ich mir, dass es was Ernstes ist. Am Besten, er kommt nie wieder zurück. Seine beleidigenden Sprüche kann er gleich mitnehmen.", fügte Harry noch hinzu, um Ron zu beschwichtigen.

Doch Draco bemerkte, dass Harry nicht ganz ehrlich zu Ron war. Er hatte es lustlos vor sich hin geplappert und eine Spruch von Unsicherheit lag in seiner Stimme, das alles ließ Draco zum Entschluss kommen, dass Harry es nicht ernst gemeint hatte und Ron angelogen hatte.

„Ganz genau." Ron grinste breit. Sie gingen die Windeltreppe hoch und Neville schloss sich ihnen an. 

„Das Festessen war großartig. Die Hauselfen haben sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen." Neville rieb sich seinen Bauch und tappte, so schusselig und vergesslich wie er ist, in eine der Tretfallen und sackte ab. 

„Nicht schon wieder.", jammerte Neville, der nach über 6 Jahren in Hogwarts die Fallen immer noch nicht auswendig kannte.

„Warte Neville wir helfen dir.", sagte Harry und zog mit Ron an seinen Armen und hievten ihn aus der Falle raus.

" Danke, ich vergesse immer, dass hier eine Falle ist." 

Dann gingen sie auch schon weiter und kamen vor dem Porträtloch an. 

„Dragon Miravora.", sagte Harry und die fette Dame klappte zur Seite. Der Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum war fast leer. Ginny saß auf einen der knuddeligen und löchrigen Sessel und lass ein Buch. Im Kamin knisterte ein Feuer und nun kamen einiger ihrer Freunde durch das Porträtloch mit vielen Butterbierflaschen unter dem Arm und stellten sie auf die wackeligen und schon etwas morschen Tische ab.

„Scheint wohl langsam los zu gehen.", bemerkte Neville und freute sich schon drauf, dass heute endlich die Party stattfinden würde. 

„Ihr könntet uns ruhig mal ein wenig helfen. Ein paar von uns sind schon in der Küche gewesen und haben bei den Hauselfen Kuchen, Pasteten und anderes bestellt. Die waren so entzückt, uns zu helfen." Grinsend stellte Dean weitere Butterbierflaschen auf dem Tisch ab. Nun kamen immer mehr Gryffindors mit Gläsern, Butterbierflaschen, Wodka und Whisky Flaschen, ein paar dekorierten den Gemeinschaftsraum, andere stellten das Zauberradio auf einen stabilisierten Tisch ab und suchten einen Sender mit fetziger Musik.

Draco lugte zu den vielen Flaschen mit Butterbier rüber und Harry zog ihn nun aus der Tasche. Er ging zu Ginny, die immer noch auf dem Sessel am Kamin war.   
„Ginny, passt du mal auf ihn auf?" Sie nickte und nahm Draco in die Hand.

Dann folgten Harry, Ron und Neville Dean in die Küche und trugen auf Tabletts die vielen Kuchen und Pasteten in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dabei passte eine Gruppe auf, dass Filch oder ein Lehrer sie nicht erwischte und wenn Filch doch mal Wind von etwas bekam, dann lenkten sie ihn mit einer Stinkbombe ab und hetzten Peeves auf ihn.

Als Harry wiederkam, hatte Ginny ihr Buch zur Seite gelegt und Draco sah merkwürdig verändert aus. Sein Fell war bunt gefärbt, in den schrillsten Farben, die Harry je gesehen hatte und viele Schleifen schmückten sein Fell. // Kann mich mal jemand von dieser Irren wegholen. Bitte….// Schon seit der vierten Klasse strickte sie mit Hermine verschiedene Sachen. Meistens waren es Hüte für Elfen, um sie damit zu befreien. Heute Morgen hatte sie dann damit angefangen ein Kostüm für das niedliche Frettchen zu stricken. Genau dieses Kostüm, das aussah wie ein Clownskostüm, wollte sie ihm anziehen, aber Harry nahm es schnell wieder an sich und verstecke es vor Ginny in seiner Tasche.

// Und schon wieder hat Harry mein kostbares, junges Leben gerettet. Ich bin einfach noch zu jung und viel zu schön, um zu sterben. Widerliches Wiesel hat mich wie ne Puppe behandelt. Die hat sie ja nicht mehr alle. Mein schönes Fell wurde mit diesen grässlichen Schleifen verunstaltet und dann auch noch diese Farben, wenn ich die dann später auch noch als meine Haarfarbe habe dann jag ich ihr einen Fluch an den Hals.//Inzwischen hatte Harry ihm alle Schleifen entfernt, worüber er sehr glücklich war, denn sie nervten ungemein.

Nach nicht mal einer halben Stunde, war der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen. Auch ein paar Mädchen hatten sich schon für die Halloweenparty umgezogen. Ron war es leid, dass Hermine ihn nicht mehr beachtete oder mit ihm redete. Darum ließ er Harry dann bei Dean und Seamus stehen und unterhielt sich mit ein paar Gryffindor Mädchen aus den unteren Klassen.

Harry fand sein Verhalten höchst merkwürdig, da er ihn noch vor einer Stunde in den Ohren lag, dass Hermine ihm nie wieder verzeihen würde. Seufzend ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl nieder und sah zu seiner Tasche hinab. 

„Na Kleiner, scheinst ja viel Spaß zu haben in meiner Tasche." Harrys schlechte Laune verschwand bei dem Anblick der eisblauen Augen. Er streichelte behutsam über den Kopf und gab ihm ein Stücken von der Vanille-Schoko-Kirsch-Mixtorte  ab. Das Stückchen Kuchen war für das kleine Maul des Frettchen viel zu groß und so nahm Draco es in die Pfoten und knabberte es herzhaft an.

Die Blicke von Draco gingen im Raum um. Alle lachten und tanzen in der Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraums oder aßen von den Leckereien. Harry schien der Einzige zu sein, der einen kleinen Schmollmund zog.

Nachdem Draco-Frettchen den Kuchen aufgegessen hatte, kletterte er an Harrys Umhang hoch und huschte dann über seinen Arm auf den Tisch. Harry hatte inzwischen seine Arme auf den Tisch gelegt, sie verkreuzt und bettete nun seinen Kopf darauf. Er lugte mit ausdruckslosen Augen zu dem Frettchen rüber.

//Er sieht total fertig und deprimiert aus. Einfach nur schrecklich. Wie kann er sich nur so gehen lassen? Ich versteh das einfach nicht. Seine Freunde amüsieren sich hier köstlich und er sitzt einfach nur in der Ecke und macht überhaupt nichts.//

In Gedanken versunken, nahm Harry Draco überhaupt nicht war. Seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. In seinem Kopf drehte es sich und er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm gerade jemand ins Herz stechen würde. Seine Gedanken und er selbst konnten sich einfach nicht entscheiden. Liebte er nun Draco oder hasste er ihn immer noch und alles war einfach nur eine Phase, die vorüber gehen würde? //Was ist aber wenn sie nicht vorüber geht?//, dachte der Gryffindor im Stillen und automatisch streichelte er, wie den ganzen Tag schon, über den Kopf des weißen Etwas.

//Ich will ihm so gerne helfen, aber wie mach ich das nur?// Sein Gehirn arbeitete nun auf Hochtouren. Er wollte Harry helfen und er wollte wieder sein süßes Lächeln sehen, aber er hatte keinen Plan wie er das anstellen sollte. Sein Angebeteter sah Draco gerade nun mal, wie auch die restliche Schule, als Frettchen und nicht als Draco und wenn er ihn als Draco sehen würde, dann würde er keine Hilfe von ihm annehmen. 

„Mhm, ich glaube, mich würde hier keiner vermissen. Was meinst du dazu?" Harry blickte sich um. Keiner achtete auf ihn. Sie feierten alle ausgiebig und viele von ihnen waren schon zu betrunken, als dass sie überhaupt etwas wahrnehmen konnten. 

„Nein, mich wird keiner vermissen. Ron scheint wohl den Streit mit Hermine vergessen zu haben und macht sich nun an andere ran und Hermine." Er wendete seinen Blick von Ron ab und schweifte zu Hermine rüber, die auf der Couch saß, umgeben von Mädchen, die giggelten und kicherten.

Harry stand auf und vergewisserte sich, dass wirklich keiner ihn wahrnahm. 

„Ein schönes heißes Bad würde mir jetzt bestimmt gut tun und da alle gerade am Feiern sind und das wohl auch die anderen Häuser machen, kann ich ruhig mal in das Vertrauensschülerbad gehen. Mal schauen, ob es immer noch so aussieht, wie vor 3 Jahren."

Harry erinnerte sich noch dran, als Cedric ihm den Tipp gab, das goldene Ei mit in die Wanne zu geben. Er hatte Cedric mit den Drachen beim Trimagischem Turnier geholfen und er ihm. Damals war er in das Vertrauensschülerbad gegangen, das riesig war.

Harry stand auf und richtete seinen Umhang ein wenig, der ganz zerknautscht war. // Er will baden gehen?// Das kleine Herz von Draco schlug höher, schon der Gedanke daran, dass Harry baden ging und er mit ihm, ließ seine Wangen erröten.

//Und was ist mit mir? Warum nimmt er mich nicht mit?// Malfoy bekam Panik. Er wollte unbedingt mitkommen. Darum rollte er sich über einen der Kuchen und die ganze Sahne verteilte sich auf seinem Fell und blieb daran kleben. Sein Gesicht war mit Marmelade verschmiert und hatte etwas Schokolade auf den Wangen. Sein langer Frettchenschwanz war nun nicht mehr weiß, sondern hatte einen Hauch von Nugat.

Dann fiepte er so laut er konnte und Harry wand sich ihm zu. 

„Ach ja du…….oh je, was hast du denn gemacht." Er schritt wieder zum Tisch und musterte das süße Frettchen, dass jetzt nicht nur süß aus sah sonder auch süß schmeckte. 

„Willst wohl als Sahneschokofrettchen durchgehen." Der schwarze haarige Junge grinste breit. Dann hob er das klebrige Frettchen hoch und ging mit ihm die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch. 

„Dann musst du wohl mit in die Wanne und wirst dort ordentlich geschrubbt. Hoffentlich bekomm ich das ganze Zeug aus deinem schönen Fell raus." Er öffnete die Tür und setzte Draco auf dem Boden ab. Dann holte er sich noch seinen Tarnumhang aus dem Koffer, verstaute das Frettchen wieder in seiner Tasche und stülpte sich den Tarnumhang seines Vaters über.

//Total cool. Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass Harry einen Tarnumhang hat. Der ist wirklich praktisch. Ich muss mir von Mam auch einen schicken lassen und mit dem Passwort kann ich dann immer Harry besuchen ohne dass er oder jemand anderes es merkt.//

Der Gryffindor ging, versteckt unter seinem Tarnumhang, in Richtung Porträtloch. Doch das war nicht einfach. Die vielen Gryffindors, die tanzten, machten alles nur noch schwerer. Er durfte auf keinen Fall jemanden anrempeln und schlich sich dann aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Keinem fiel auf, dass das Bild auf einmal zur Seite klappte und sich hinter dem unsichtbaren Harry schloss. Die fette Dame sah sich verwirrt um, konnte aber niemanden erkennen.

„Ist da jemand?", rief sie in die Nacht hinein, aber Harry war schon längst verschwunden. Mit großen Schritten ging er die Gänge entlang. Unterwegs traf er auf ein paar Ravenclaws, die gerade von Filch zusammen geschnauzt wurden und Mrs. Noris sah ihn verdächtig an. Noch immer wusste er nicht, ob sie ihn sehen konnte oder nicht. Vielleicht wirkte der Tarnumhang ja bei Tieren nicht.

Schnell schlich er sich die nächste Treppe hoch und verschwand im Korridor. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war er auch schon am Vertrauensschülerbad angekommen. Er sagte das Passwort.  
„Elemextro Pergoramo Liverrate." Harry war erleichtert als das Bild knarrend zur Seite klappte und das Passwort somit stimmte. Es war doch nützlich Hermine als Freundin zu haben. Nicht nur wegen den Hausaufgaben, die er abschreiben konnte, sondern auch um die neusten Passwörter für das Vertrauensschülerbad zu bekommen. Er huschte durch das Porträtloch und verschloss es. Dann legte den Tarnumhang ab und sah sich neugierig um.

„Myrte, bist du da?", rief er laut, aber bekam keine Antwort. Harry vergewisserte sich noch einmal, ob die Maulende Myrte wirklich nicht da war und zog dann vorsichtig Draco aus seiner Tasche. 

„Scheint wohl nicht da zu sein. Dann lass ich uns mal Wasser ein." Lächelnd ging er zur Wanne hinüber und öffnete einige der Wasserhähne. Es bildeten sich große blaue, grüne, rote, rosa und gelbe Seifenblasen, die im ganzen Bad umher flogen. Es roch angenehm nach Vanille und nach Zimt. Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würde er in einer Konditorei stehen und die leckeren Düfte einatmen. 

In Zeitlupe zog Harry seinen schwarzen Umhang aus und ein grelles, strahlendes Licht umgab ihn. Die schwarzen, strubbeligen Haare wehten verführerisch, obwohl kein Wind blies und es überhaupt kein Fenster im Bad gab. Seine Zunge leckte über seine Lippen und feuchtete sie an. Draco konnte seinen Atmen hören und wie das Herz des Gryffindors pochte. Harrys Augen funkelten wie Sterne und mit einer Geste machte er Malfoy klar, dass er herkommen sollte. Draco war so fasziniert von Harry. Er wusste gar nicht wie sexy Harry sein konnte und wie verführerisch. Es verschlug ihm der Atem und der blonde Slytherin merkte, dass er wieder in Menschengestalt war. Harry war noch immer bei Draco und wollte sogar, dass er zu ihm kam, obwohl Harry sah, dass er Malfoy war.   
„Ich will dich." Auch dieser sehr wollte ihn sehr und die Hose des Slyhterin wurde immer enger.  

Draco erwachte aus seiner Trance und ihm wurde nun bewusst, dass er nur geträumt hatte. Es fühlte sich aber so echt und real an. // Verdammt und ich hatte schon gehofft, dass ich wieder ich bin// Es war wirklich nur ein Tagtraum von Malfoy gewesen. Harry hatte ihn nicht zu sich gewunken und ihm gesagt, dass er ihn wollte und er war auch kein Mensch, sondern immer noch ein Frettchen. Seine kleinen Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa. 

Wieder umgab den Gryffindor ein strahlendes Licht. Er schien zu schweben. Seine Füße berührten zwar den Boden, aber Harry ging so elegant über den Boden, als würde er schweben. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf zu Malfoy um und lächelte zuckersüß.   
„Hi Draco, warum stehst du da nur so rum. Komm schon her…." Wieder winkte er ihn zu sich und legte eine Hand um seine Hüfte. 

Draco sah an sich hinab und wurde sich bewusst, dass er splitterfasernackt war, aber das schien ihn nicht zu kümmern. Es wurde ihm heiß und er fühlte ein angenehmes kribbeln im Magen.

Und wieder war es nur ein weiterer Tagtraum von Draco.// Jetzt wird es aber langsam merkwürdig. Diese ganzen Parfüms machen mich ganz verrückt.//

Der schwarzhaarige Junge stieg in die Wanne und lehnte sich gegen den Wannenrand.

„Komm her." Harry winkte mit einem sanften Lächeln das Frettchen zu sich. Auf dem Boden hatten sich der Dampf, der über der Wanne aufstieg, niedergelegt und bildete so einen feuchten Untergrund. 

Eilig lief Draco-Frettchen zu seinem Geliebten ihn. Auf halben Weg rutschte er aber aus und kullerte nun zu Harry und blieb erst stehen, als er gegen die ausgestreckten Arme von Harry stieß. 

„Hast du dir wehgetan?", fragte dieser besorgt und hob Draco dann sachte hoch. Dracos Kopf drehte sich und er sah nur noch kleine Harrys, die ihm verliebt zulächelten. Nach einigen Sekunden hatte er sich aber dann gefangen und sah zu dem Gryffindor hoch. 

Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Harry lief ein wenig in die Mitte der Wanne. Damals in der vierten Klasse ragte sein Kopf nur sehr wenig aus dem Wasser, aber heute ging es nur noch bis zu seiner Brust. 

Er legte sich auf den Rücken und setzte Draco-Frettchen auf seinen Bauch ab. Er glitt auf der Wasseroberfläche und relaxte im angenehm warmen Wasser. Malfoy wollte immer mal wieder nach hinten schielen, aber ihm fehlte dann doch der Mut. Immer wieder versuchte er es, aber ließ es am Ende dann doch sein.

//Verdammt, ich will es wissen……..aber vielleicht ist seines ja größer als meins…..niemals. Das kann nicht sein. Und wenn doch? Nein……..bestimmt nicht….argh. Ich könnte ganz einfach nach hinten sehen, Harry würde es nicht merken. Ich bin ja nur ein kleines unschuldiges Frettchen mit keinerlei Hintergedanken.//  

Er drehte kleine Kreise auf Harrys Brust, sah dabei aber niemals auf Harrys bestes Stück runter. Er kam dem Wasser immer näher, ohne es selber zu merken und dann geschah es. Er rutschte von Harrys Brust runter und landete mit einem leisen "Platsch" im Wasser. Die Augen von Harry waren geschlossen und so merkte er nicht, dass das kleine Frettchen über Bord gegangen war. 

Es fiepte und schluckte Wasser.// He, warum kann ich auf einmal nicht schwimmen.// Mit dem kleinen Pfoten fuchtelte es wild umher und sah bei dem Versuch, wie ein Frosch zu schwimmen, sehr merkwürdig aus.

Draco bekam langsam Panik. Das Schwimmen mit den kleinen Pfoten war Kraft raubend und gar nicht so einfach, wie er gedacht hatte. // Hilf mir Harry, ich sauf ab. // Seine Lunge füllte sich zunehmend mit Wasser und seine kleinen Ärmchen waren schon müde. Er gab schon die Hoffnung auf, als er etwas unter sich spürte. 

Es waren Harrys Hände, die ihn sachte aus dem Wasser fischten und ihn auf den Marmorboden des Bades ablegten. Harry legte Draco auf den Rücken und fuhr mit dem Finger über seine Brust. 

„Stirb nicht. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass du nicht schwimmen kannst." Das Frettchen spuckte Wasser und öffnete seinen Knopfaugen behutsam. 

„Puh, ein Glück. Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein, ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht." Erleichterte atmete Harry auf. 

//Verdammt, war das knapp. Ich hab schon einen hellen Raum mit Millionen von Harrys gesehen, die mich alle begehrten und mich küssten und….das muss einfach der Himmel gewesen sein.//   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*räusper* „Es ist vollbracht.Ein neues Kapitel wurde geboren", sagte die Autorin und verbeugte sich. ^-^ Schon wieder hab ich so lange für ein Kapitel gebraucht. *schnief* Dabei wollte ich es schon ende letzter Woche fertig haben. Das ist alles nur die Schuld der Lehrer. *heul* die sind immer so gemein und geben total viel auf, dass man dann auf nichts mehr Bock hat.

Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Trotzdem bin ich überhaupt nicht mit mir und meiner Arbeit zu frieden. T-T Ich wollte eigentlich schon viel früher das mit den Pairings machen und bis jetzt gibt es noch nicht mal ein einziges. *doppeldrop* *am Kopf kratz* Warum gibt es bei mir noch keine Pairings? Das frage ich mich auch langsam. Das müssen wir schnell ändern. Also freut euch, dass bald Pairings kommen, aber mit Harry und Draco…ähm...das wird noch dauern. *g*

Bye Fionella


	12. Halloweenstreich Teil 4

Augen, die mir den Verstand rauben  
  
Pairings: Bis jetzt noch keins, aber kommt bald. ^-^  
Warnung: SLASH  
Summary: So das ist der letzte Teil von Halloweenstreich. Danach wird es erst richtig spannend.*g* Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht mehr solange brauche, bis ich ein Pairing habe. Aber ich denk mal, dass das Hauptpairing Harry/Draco bald kommt. Na ja, in diesem Kapitel passiert eigentlich nicht viel. Draco hat mal wieder ein paar Tagträume.XD Und dann ist da……..lest einfach selber.^-^

Disclaimer: Das wisst ihr alle schon, aber ich sag es noch mal. Alle Harry Potter Charakter gehören Joanne K. Rowling *schniefschnief*. Und ich verdiene mit dieser FF kein Geld, find ich eigentlich schade. Man könnte doch die FF so gut verfilmen. *ggg* ^.^  
Kommentar von mir: *räusper* Der Wahnsinn hat einen neuen Namen und es wird immer verrückter. Jetzt ist Draco nicht nur ein süßes Frettchen, sondern hat auch Tagträume, die es in sich haben. Eine Nebenwirkung von Blaise Trank? Wer weiß...*g*  
Widmung: Das liebe Tarivi, weil ihre FF einfach super klasse ist und weil sie ihre FF immer so schnell weiter schreibt. *smile*  Und allen anderen, die mir Reviews geschrieben haben.  
//.......// jemand denkt  
„........" jemand spricht  
…… Tagtraum von Draco  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                         -Halloweenstreich IV-

Smaragdfarbene Augen leuchteten Draco an und ein sanftes Lächeln verwandelte das Gesicht des Gryffindors in das eines Engels. In einen kleinen Engel, der nur für Draco, so schien es ihn, zu existieren schien. Der platinblonde Slytherin war fasziniert von diesem wunderschönen Wesen, das ihm liebvoll eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich. Er wollte seinen Blick nicht mehr von Harry wenden. Einfach nur seinen heimlichen Geliebten betrachten und nichts anderes. Auch wenn Draco in diesem Moment so glücklich wie noch nie zuvor war, war er zugleich noch immer geschockt. Gerade war er knapp dem Tod entronnen und nun schwebte er wieder auf Wolke sieben.

„Oh Dracolein. Ich hab mir ja solche Sorgen um dich gemacht. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen können, wenn du gestorben wärst. Mein Leben hätte dann keinen Sinn mehr gehabt und wäre so trostlos", säuselte Harry. 

Um ihn rum flogen viele Seifenblasen, die sich mit anderen zusammen schlossen und viele kleinere und größere Herzen bildeten. Es roch angenehm nach Vanille und Zimt. Malfoy atmete tief ein und wusste nicht ganz, was er nun machen sollte. Er war hier mit seinem Harry im Bad, spliterfasernackt und versuchte seine Beherrschung wieder zu finden. Sein Mund war weit offen und seine Augen starrten Harry an.

„Harry ich….", begann Draco.

„Ssssssssssshhhhh…….sag nichts." Harry legte einen Finger auf Dracos Lippen.

War es nur ein Traum oder war das hier doch Realität? Draco wusste es nicht und es war ihm auch egal. Ein warmes, angenehmes Gefühl durchflutete ihn. 

Plötzlich kamen Harrys Lippen den seinen immer näher. Das Herz des blonden Jungen schlug immer schneller und schneller. Er sehnte sich so nach diesen Lippen, die so weich aussahen. 

Um ihn rum wirkte alles verschwommen und weit weg. Nur sehr langsam klarte sich sein Blick auf. Jetzt konnte er die Umrisse von Harry erkennen und richtete sich auf seine Pfoten.

„Dir scheint es ja wieder gut zu gehen. Das freut mich."

 Der Gryffindor sah auf die Uhr und musste geschockt feststellen, dass es schon fast 2 Uhr morgens war.

„Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Zeit verflogen ist. Hoffentlich schlafen schon alle im Jungenschlafsaal und keiner ist mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich habe auf dumme Fragen keine Lust zu antworten vor allem wenn es Fragen von Ron sind." 

Harry setzte das Draco-Frettchen auf dem Marmorboden ab und stemmte sich mit dem Armen hoch. Er ging zum Regal und zog sich ein frisches und großes Handtuch raus.

//Ich hab ES gesehen………oh mein Gott……// Sofort lief Draco rot an und sah schleunigst wo anders hin. // Ich kann es nicht glauben, das gibt es doch nicht…….ich hab ES wirklich gesehen.// Es war ihm einerseits peinlich, aber andererseits freute er sich total darüber und hätte Luftsprünge machen können. Das Leben als kleine Fellkugel sprach ihn immer mehr an. Er war den ganzen Tag mit Harry zusammen und dieser war so freundlich und nett zu ihm.

Das Draco-Frettchen schüttelte das Wasser aus seinem Fell und tapste dann zu dem Gryffindor hin. Die smaragdfarbenen Augen sahen in die kleinen Knopfaugen von Draco. Er band sich das Handtuch um die Hüfte, bückte sich und hob das kleine Frettchen hoch. Sacht legte er es auf ein weiteres Handtuch und rubbelte es trocken. Die kurzen weißen Stoppelhaare stellten sich auf und das Fell von Draco-Frettchen glich nun einem Igel.

Ein belustigtes Lächeln fuhr über die Lippen des schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Seine Finger fuhren durch das Fell von Draco und versuchten es zu bändigen und wieder glatt zu streichen. Malfoy bemerkte, dass Harry zahlreiche Schnitte und Blasen an den Händen hatte, die wohl alle vom Quidditchtraining und von Pflege magischer Geschöpfe stammten.

In Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatte sich Hagrid mal wieder selbst übertroffen. Von brutal und schrecklich konnte bei diesen Viechern nicht die Rede sein. Sie waren grusselig und verursachten sogar bei Malfoy eine Gänsehaut. Sie waren ein Mix aus Drachenflügeln mit schwarzen, skelettartigen Beinen und einem Körper von einer Schlange oder etwas anderem wirbellosem und die Klauen dieses Ungetüms konnten mit Leichtigkeit einen erwachsenen Mann zerfetzen. ( also eigentlich nichts Neues über Hagrid. XD Ein ganz normaler Unterricht in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.)

Draco hatte es die Sprache verschlagen, als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Es war ihm immer noch unfassbar, wie Hagrid sie nach Hogwarts reinschmuggeln konnte und dann auch noch die Erlaubnis von Dumbledore bekam. Das Frettchen fiepte leicht und genoss die Streicheleinheiten des schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Die Knopfaugen waren immer noch auf Harrys zahlreiche Schnitte an den Händen gerichtete. 

„Wir müssen uns beeilen."

Fertig angezogen, verfrachtete er das Frettchen in der Tasche seines Umhangs, zog die Karte des Rumtreibers raus uns prüfte, ob noch jemand in den Gängen war. Außer ein paar Slytherins, die wahrscheinlich besoffen waren, war sonst keiner mehr unterwegs. 

Harry zog seinen Tarnumhang über und öffnete dann das Porträtloch. Mit großen Schritten ging er durch die dunklen Gänge von Hogwarts. Noch ein paar Meter und er hatte es geschafft. 

Er erreichte den Gryffindor Turm und sagte der fetten Dame das Passwort, die ziemlich murrig und sauer zur Seite klappte und dann wieder weiter schlief. Harry schlüpfte in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, wo außer ihm keiner mehr war. Die alten Sessel lagen überall im Raum verteilt, Stühle hatten nur noch drei Beine, hunderte von leeren Butterbierflaschen lagen auf dem Boden und Hauselfen versuchten, Ordnung zu schaffen.

Plötzlich spürte Harry, wie etwas an seinem Umhang zog. Der schwarzhaarige Junge blickte auf eine kleine Gestalt runter, die ihn strahlend anlächelte. 

„ Harry Potter, Sir, warum sind sie noch auf?", fragte Dobby.

In seinen Armen trug er um die 6 Flaschen, die ihm von einem anderen Hauselfen abgenommen wurde. Dieser verbeugte sich vor Harry und verschwand dann.

„Ich war noch ein wenig im Bad und habe wohl die Zeit dabei vergessen."

„Sie sollten jetzt schlafen gehen, Sir. Schon sehr spät sei", quiekte der Hauself.

„Ja, ich geh jetzt auch ins Bett. Danke Dobby."

Dobby verbeugte sich und wollte gerade den anderen Hauselfen beim Saubermachen helfen, als Harry ihn noch mal kurz zu sich zog. Er beugte sich runter, um in Dobbys enorm großes Ohr flüstern zu können.

„Sir, kann Dobby noch was für sie tun?"

Harry nickte und ein kleiner Kopf lugte aus seiner Tasche. Das Frettchen sah nun abwechselnd zu Harry und dann zu Dobby.

„ Dobby kannst du mir sagen was mit Dr…. Malfoy ist?"

Bei dem Namen Malfoy zuckte Dobby zusammen und sah ihn mit ängstlichem Blick an.

„Harry Potter, Sir, sie wissen doch, dass Dobby jetzt frei ist." 

„Ja, das weiß ich , aber ich habe von Zabini, der auch ein Slytherin ist, gehört, dass Malfoy krank ist. Ist es schlimm?"

„Harry Potter ist ja so großherzig", quiekte Dobby und schien von der Idee entzückt zu sein, dass Harry sich um Malfoy Sorgen machte.

Draco spitzte seine Ohren, um auch ja jedes Wort mithören zu können.

Malfoy lag in einem großen Himmelbett, das umhüllt war von weißem Nebel. Draco hob die Decke, die bis zu seinem Hals hochgezogen war, etwas an und blickte auf seinen menschlichen Körper. Eine Wärmflasche lag neben ihm und sein Körper schmückte einen grün, silbernen Pyjama. 

„Draco, du solltest dich doch nicht bewegen", sagte eine fürsorgliche Stimme. Malfoy konnte sie sofort zuordnen. Es war Harry, der durch den weißen Nebel auf das Bett zuging.

„Harry was...." Aber bevor er noch ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, legte der Gryffindor einen Finger auf seine Lippen und setzte sich auf den Bettenrand.

„Sag mal ahhh…" 

„Ahh" 

Malfoy öffnete seinen Mund und Harry fütterte ihn. Das konnte sich Draco doch nicht entgehen lassen. Sein heimlich Geliebter saß hier an seinem Bett und versorgte ihn. 

Draco-Frettchen schüttelte den Kopf und erwachte aus seinem Tagtraum. // Oh nein, nicht noch ein Tagraum.// Traurig, dass es nicht doch wahr war, wandte er eine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Gespräch von Dobby und Harry zu.

„Ich will nur wissen, ob er nicht ein paar Tage länger krank ist. Dann muss ich mir ein paar Tage weniger seine gemeinen Kommentare anhören." Versuchte sich, der schon leicht errötete, Harry aus der Affäre zu ziehen. 

„Das kann ich ihnen nicht sagen, Sir." Dobby spielte mit den Lumpen, die seine Kleidung waren. Der Hauself schien traurig darüber zu sein, dass er Harry nicht mehr sagen konnte.

„Warum nicht?"

„Die Slytherins sind sehr gemein zu den Hauselfen, Sir. Wenn sie uns sehen, dann…..dann schlagen sie uns, Sir." Tränen kullerten über seine Wangen und Dobby versuchte, sie schnell weg zu wischen.

„Das wusste ich nicht Dobby, es tut mir leid." Harry sah ihn geschockt an. Er wusste ja von Malfoy, dass er Hauselfen verachtet und auch manchmal schlägt, aber dass alle Slytherins so waren, hätte er nie für möglich gehalten. Es herrschte für einige Zeit Stille. Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. So schaute er mit einem mitfühlenden Blick auf den Hauselfen hinab.

„Nicht doch, Sir, sie müssen sie nicht für andere entschuldigen", sagte Dobby, glücklich darüber, dass Harry so viel Mitgefühl zeigte. 

„Dobby würde ihnen gern sagen wie es dem jungen Malfoy geht, aber Zabini, der Zimmergenosse von Malfoy, hat uns verboten, heute in sein Zimmer zu gehen", fügte der Hauself schnell hinzu.

„Verstehe. Trotzdem vielen Dank." 

Nun war Harry noch verwirrter als vorher. Am Mittag hatte Zabini Professor Snape noch erklärt, dass es Malfoy nicht gut ging, aber es nicht weiter schlimm sei, ließ aber auf der anderen Seite keinen in das Zimmer. Das beunruhigte Harry schon sehr und ließ ihn eine Weile nachdenklich in die Gegend starren.

„ Gute Nacht, Sir", unterbrach der Hauself die Stille und verbeugte sich höflich.

Dann half er den anderen Hauselfen weiter beim Saubermachen. Harry sah sich noch kurz um und ging dann die Treppe hoch zum Jungenschlafsaal. Das Draco-Frettchen beäugte den nachdenklichen Harry aufs Genauste. //Warum schaut er denn so nachdenklich? Ich dachte, dass er froh wäre, wenn ich noch krank bin…..komisch…wirklich komisch. Aber er sieht so niedlich aus, einfach goldig. Diese wunderschönen smaragdfarbenen Augen, die einem den Verstanden rauben können, sind einfach ein Traum.//

Die Tür schwang auf und ein ziemlich missgelaunter roter Schopf lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen.

„Harry, wo warst du denn? Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht." 

Ron stand in seinem alten, schon löchrigen Pyjama da. Seine Augen waren gerötet, wahrscheinlich vom vielen Weinen, weil Hermine Schluss gemacht hatte.

„Ähm…..ich war baden."

Harry quetschte sich an Ron vorbei und stand nun im Jungenschlafsaal, der gefüllt von schnarchenden Jungs war.

„Baden? Um diese Uhrzeit noch?", fragte Ron skeptisch, während Harry aus seinem Koffer seinen Pyjama kramte.

„Ich habe im Bad die Zeit einfach vergessen und mir ist erst später aufgefallen, dass es so spät ist."

Der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte den Pyjama endlich gefunden und legte das Frettchen behutsam auf die weiche Bettdecke.

„Iggghhhhhhh….das hast du ja immer noch bei dir." Ron zeigte auf das Draco-Frettchen und sah es angewidert an. 

„Das ist kein „Das". Verstanden. Es heißt….ja wie heißt du eigentlich?" Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass er dem süßen Frettchen gar keinen Namen gegeben hatte. Unschuldig dreinblickend, kuschelte sich das Draco in die Decke ein.

„Wie wäre es mit Vieh oder Drecksstück?" Schlug Ron vor.

Nun reagierte das Frettchen und fauchte Ron gefährlich an. Es streckte seine Pfoten nach Ron aus, als würde es ihn gleich anfallen und kratzen wollen. Harry streichelte dem Draco-Frettchen sanft über den Rücken und versuchte es so zu beruhigen. Es half, denn Malfoy rollte sich wieder zu einem Knäuel zusammen und schnurrte.

„Ron, nur weil Hermine Schluss gemacht hat, musste du nicht deine Wut an dem Frettchen auslassen. Es kann doch nichts dafür", sagte Harry empört.

„Schon gut….na ja…..es….es sieht Malfoy ähnlich. Dann nenn es doch einfach Malfoy." 

Die Idee gefiel Harry eigentlich sehr gut.

„Mhm, Ähnlichkeit hat es schon mit ihm, aber wenn ich es dann rufe,  würden alle denken, dass ich den echten Malfoy rufe", sagte Harry.

„Stimmt auch wieder."

Harry hatte sich inzwischen die Klamotten ausgezogen und den Pyjama angezogen. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und Ron hatte es sich auf seinem bequem gemacht.

„Wie findest du dann Marcel, Johnny, Rico", schlug Ron vor.

„Nein, die Namen passen einfach nicht zu dem Frettchen. Mhm…."

Harry nahm Draco in die Hand und kraulte seinen Rücken. Glücklich schnurrend räkelte es sich in der flachen Hand  des Gryffindor.

„Mhm..ich nenn dich einfach Dark. Du kommst einfach zu sehr nach Malfoy.", grinste er breit und streichelt weiter das Frettchen. Draco gefiel es, dass Harry ihm nicht so einen bescheuerten Namen gegeben hatte, wie Ron es wollte. 

„Na ja, dann…..", Ron gähnte leicht. „werde ich jetzt mal ins Bett gehen. Du solltest jetzt auch endlich schlafen gehen", sagte er verschlafen.

„Schon gut, Ron."

Harry machte sich keine Gedanken darüber, warum Ron sich über den Namen nicht aufgeregt hatte und er selbst realisierte es noch gar nicht. Er hatte gerade das Frettchen nach seinem Erzfeind benannt als wäre es was ganz normales und Ron war so sehr mit dem Aus seiner Beziehung beschäftigt, das es ihm auch nicht auffiel. 

Der schwarzhaarige Junge schlüpfte unter die Decke und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf seinen Freund, der sich nun auch hinlegte und setzte dann seine Brille ab. Malfoy hatte es sich neben seinem Gesicht breit gemacht und sah ihn entzückt an. Dann schloss auch er seine Augen und schlief kurz nach ihm ein.

Früh morgens machte sich ein stechender Schmerz in Draco breit, der ihn schließlich aus dem Schlaf riss. Sein gesamter Körper tat weh und schien zu verbrennen. Schwer atmend hüpfte das Frettchen von Harrys Bett. Jeder Schritt, den es machte, ließen die Schmerzen nur noch größer werden.

//Was ist das nur…..ich bekomm fast keine Luft mehr.// Malfoy warf einen Blick nach hinten zu Harry, der sich gerade im Schlaf auf die andere Seite drehte und wie ein kleiner Engel wirkte. Er ahnte nichts davon, dass sein kleiner Freund vor Schmerzen bald ohnmächtig werden würde. 

In Dracos Kopf drehte sich alles und nichts wollte mehr klappen. Auch das Laufen fiel im immer schwerer. Nun verlor das Draco-Frettchen auch noch seine Orientierung und wankte auf der Stelle hin und her. 

Er wusste nicht, wie er aus dem Jungenschlafsaal der Gryffindors gekommen war, aber er hatte es doch irgendwie geschafft. Nach vielen Treppen - Millionen für ein kleines Frettchen - kam Draco endlich am Ende an. Seine Augen huschten durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die Hauselfen waren verschwunden und der Morgen war schon hereingebrochen. Von der Party, die noch bis früh morgens gegangen war, war nichts mehr zu sehen. Das helle Sonnenlicht durchflutete den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

Plötzlich ging das Porträtloch auf und das Frettchen hob leicht den Kopf. Seine Sicht war verschwommen und so konnte er nicht erkennen, wer in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Mühsam schaffte es das Frettchen, durch das Porträtloch zu tapsen. 

Sein Körper schmerzte höllisch und seine Glieder ließen sich nur schwer kontrollieren. Sein Geist war benebelt von Müdigkeit und Schmerz. Draco wusste nicht, wie lange er gebraucht hatte, aber irgendwann stand er vor dem Eingang zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum.

Es war ein Glück, dass die Slytherins Frühaufsteher waren und so häufig jemand ein und aus ging. Er schwankte stark und hüpfte dann die vielen Treppen hoch, bis er  endlich vor der Tür seines Zimmers war, das er sich mit Hammend und Zabini teilte. 

Die Tür stand einen Spalt offen und Draco konnte - auch wenn er schon stark weg getreten war -  Bruchstücke eines Gesprächs erhaschen. 

„Woher soll ich wissen, wo dein Dracolein ist.", hörte er einen wütenden Blaise sagen. 

„Ihr seid Zimmerkameraden, du musst doch wissen wo er…" Parkinson kam nicht weiter, denn Blaise unterbrach sie.

„Geh endlich raus. Du nervst…."

Pansy wurde von Zabini aus dem Zimmer geschoben und Draco tapste durch Blaises Beine in das Zimmer. Seine Füße trugen ihn von selber in das Bad, die Tür klappte zu und dann fiel Draco auch schon um.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Puh, endlich bin ich mit dem 12 Kapitel fertig. Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass es so spät kommt, aber ich hatte wirklich sehr viel zu tun. Ich hoffe, dass ihr mir verzeiht. *drop* Das nächste Kapitel wird schneller da sein, da ich jetzt endlich Ferien habe. *freu* Lange ausschlafen und nichts tun, das gefällt mir. XD

Bevor ich aber das 13. Kapitel schreiben kann, hab ich erstmal ein paar Fragen an euch. Ich hoffe, dass ihr sie mir beantwortet. ^-^  1. würdet ihr gern mehr über Remus und Sirius erfahren. 2. Ich wollte eigentlich mal ein Kapitel schreiben, wo ihr mehr über Sirius und Severus Vergangenheit erfahrt. Wie findet ihr diese Idee? Soll ich so ein Kapitel schreiben oder eher nicht? 3. Was würdet ihr gerne ändern oder wie wünscht ihr euch den weiteren Verlauf der Story? 

Mal sehen wie viele Ideen zu Frage 3 kommen. Vielleicht übernehme ich ein paar. ^-^

Schöne Weihnachten!^-^


	13. Die wilde Vergangenheit von Sirius Black

Augen, die mir den Verstand rauben  
  
Pairings: Sirius/Remus, bald noch mehr. ^-^  
Warnung: SLASH  
Summary: In diesem Kapitel werdet ihr mehr über Sirius und Snapes Vergangenheit erfahren und warum diese Vergangenheit die Beziehung zwischen Remus und Sirius zerstören könnte.

Disclaimer: Das wisst ihr alle schon, aber ich sag es noch mal. Alle Harry Potter Charakter gehören Joanne K. Rowling *schniefschnief*. Und ich verdiene mit dieser FF kein Geld, find ich eigentlich schade. Man könnte doch die FF so gut verfilmen. *ggg* ^.^  
Kommentar von mir: *räusper*  Ich weiß, dass ich eigentlich versprochen hatte, das es schneller weiter geht, aber he….schneller als das letzte Kapitel ist es weitergegangen. XXXXXDDDDDD

Widmung: Tarivi, tinkita, maddyfan, Lady Arrogance, Miss Assassin

//.......// jemand denkt  
„........" jemand spricht  
…… Tagtraum von Draco

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                          -Die wilde Vergangenheit von Sirius Black-

Langsam öffnete Draco seine Augen und sah sich um.

„Mein Schädel." Er hielt sich den Kopf, der immer noch stark schmerzte und nicht aufhören wollte zu pochen. Doch die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Tag zauberten ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Slytherins.

Noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, erhob sich Malfoy und musste erst mal eine Dusche nehmen. Sein ganzer Körper wurde von einem dünnen Schweißfilm bedeckt und so tat ihm die Dusche wirklich gut. Immer noch erschöpft von der Rückverwandlung nahm sich Draco ein Handtuch, band es sich um die Hüfte und schlurfte zurück in das Zimmer.

Das Zimmer war leer, denn Blaise war nur ein paar Sekunden vor der Zurückverwandlung vom Draco-Frettchen zu Draco Malfoy aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Der Slytherin wusste auch nicht, wie er es Zabini hätte erklären sollen, dass er plötzlich im Bad aufgetaucht war und wo er den letzten Tag verbracht hatte.

Seine Glieder schmerzten immer noch und sein Schädel brummte, als hätte er die ganze Nacht durchgefeiert. Müde schleppte er sich in sein Bett und ließ sich drauf nieder. Schon halb im Schlaf zog er noch die samtweiche Decke über sich und schlief dann auch schon ein. Nichts konnte ihn jetzt noch wecken. Auch nicht Pansy, die wie eine wild gewordene Furie in das Zimmer stürmte und versuchte, ihn wach zu rütteln, um endlich zu erfahren, wo er den gestrigen Tag war. 

Im Gryffindorturm erwachte soeben der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor aus seinem angenehmen Schlaf. Kein Alptraum plagte ihn in dieser Nacht und kein Schnarchen riss ihn aus dem Schlaf. Er ahnte noch nicht, dass sein kleiner Freund nicht mehr da war. Mit verschlafenen Augen suchte er auf dem Nachtisch nach seiner Brille. Gelassen und mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck setzte er sie auf die Nase. 

Liebevoll blickte er auf den leeren Platz hinab, wo noch gestern Abend das Draco-Frettchen schlummerte.

„Dark.", brachte er überrascht heraus.

Schnell sprang er auf und suchte den kalten Boden ab. Es konnte ja sein, dass er seinen kleinen Freund vom Bett geschmissen hatte. Natürlich nicht  mit Absicht. Aber auf dem Boden schlummerte sein kleiner Freund auch nicht.

Niedergeschlagen und traurig ließ er sich auf sein Bett nieder. Ron und die anderen Gryffindors schliefen noch. // Wo kann Dark nur sein? Vielleicht hatte er ja Hunger und ist raus gegangen um sich im Wald was zu fangen. Was isst ein Frettchen eigentlich normalerweise?// 

Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass er eigentlich nichts über Frettchen wusste. Vielleicht hatte er das Frettchen überfüttert und es lag nun mit allen Vieren von sich gestreckt irgendwo in einem Gang und rang nach Luft, weil er ihn überfüttert hatte.

Schnell schlüpfte er aus seinem Pyjama, verstaute ihn wieder in seinem Koffer und zog sich schnell an. Dann schlich er leise aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, um Ron und die anderen nicht zu wecken. 

Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, war außer ein paar Zweitklässlern keiner da. Er durchkämmte den ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum, konnte aber kein Frettchen finden. So ging er durch das Porträtloch und suchte in den Gängen weiter nach seinem kleinen Freund. 

Harry achtete nicht, wohin er ging und welchen Gang er genommen hatte und so wusste der Gryffindor auch nicht wie er zurück finden sollte. Nach einiger Zeit fand er sich in einem merkwürdigen Gang wieder, der ihm zuvor nie aufgefallen war 

In dem Schatten eines Pfostens zeichnete sich die Silhouette eines Mannes ab. Erst auf den zweiten Blick konnte Harry den Mann erkennen. Es war Sirius Black, der nachdenklich den Kopf gesenkt hatte und auf seine Schuhe starrte. Immer wieder hörte Harry wie Sirius kleine Seufzer von sich gab und mehrmals mit seiner Faust gegen den Pfosten schlug.

„Sirius", sagte Harry.

Der Mann nahm die Anwesenheit Harrys gar nicht wahr und schien die Rufe des Jungen gar nicht gehört zu haben.  Er blickte weiterhin auf seine Schuhe und schlug weiter gegen den Pfosten.

„Sirius", sagte Harry nun etwas lauter.

Aber der Angesprochene reagierte einfach nicht.

„Sirius. Ich bin es, Harry."

Langsam machte sich der schwarzhaarige Junge Sorgen. Noch nie hatte er Sirius so nachdenklich gesehen. Für Harry war Sirius immer der gewesen, der nur lächelte und immer gut drauf war. Ihn nun so deprimiert und traurig zu sehen, schmerzte Harry sehr.

„SIRIUS!", schrie der Gryffindor jetzt.

Immer noch keine Reaktion von Black und so ging Harry auf ihm zu. Als der schwarzhaarige Junge genau vor ihm stand, erschrak er und seine Augen weiteten sich. Sirius hatte rot unterlaufene Augen, die leicht geschwollen waren. Kleine Tränen bahnten sich den Weg zu seinen Lippen hin und seine Gesichtsfarbe ähnelte der eines Vampirs.

Harry holte aus und verpasste seinem Gegenüber eine saftige Ohrfeige, die endlich die gewünschten Reaktionen Sirius hervorrief. Dieser blickte jetzt auf.

„Harry. Seit wann bist du hier?"

„Sirius was ist los?", wollte der schwarzhaarige Junge wissen. Mehr und mehr machte er sich Sorgen um seinen Paten.

„Nichts. Was sollte schon sein?" Der Mann versuchte zu lächeln, was sehr gequält und nicht menschlich aussah.

„SPIEL MIR NICHTS VOR!", schrie ihn Harry an und nun kamen ihm selbst die Tränen. „Ich sehe doch, dass du etwas hast. Lüg mich nicht an." Mit starren und geweiteten Augen sah er seinen Paten an.

„Es ist wirklich nichts…ich…."

Sirius wandte den Blick von Harry ab. Er konnte den Anblick seines Patenkindes nicht ertragen. Es schmerzte zu sehr. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass er hier alleine sein würde und nun hatte ihn Harry gefunden. 

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry noch mal. 

Mit dem Ärmel wischte sich der Gryffindor die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Schon gut. Ich sag es dir ja."

Sirius machte eine kleine Pause. Beide schwiegen und sahen sich nicht an.

„Aber nicht hier. Vielleicht kommt noch jemand hier entlang und…ich will nicht, dass uns jemand hört. Das geht niemanden etwas an."

Harry nickte stumm. Sein Pate packte ihn am Ärmel und zog ihn weiter den Gang entlang. Immer wieder sah Harry in Sirius' bleiches und ängstliches Gesicht. // Was hat er nur? Er sieht schrecklich aus……so habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen.//

„ Wir sind gleich da", sagte Sirius und hielt auch schon vor einer Tür. 

Sie war alt und die Farbe des Knaufs bröckelte schon langsam ab. Harry wandte den Blick zu seinen Füßen hinab und konnte eine feine Staubschicht auf dem Boden erkennen. Es schien so, als wäre schon lange keiner mehr hier gewesen. Wochen, Monate, wenn nicht Jahre. Auf jeden Fall, so war sich Harry sicher, wusste keiner von diesem Gang oder man vermied es, ihn zu benutzen.

Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und sprach mit leicht zittriger Stimme:

„Alohomora." 

Die Tür gab ein leises Knarren von sich und das Schloss sprang auf. Sirius musste mit Gewalt nachhelfen, weil die Türscharniere schon ziemlich eingerostet waren. Doch dann öffnete sich die Tür und sie traten in einen dunklen Raum.

„Lumos", sagte Sirius und die Spitze seines Zauberstabes begann hell zu leuchten.

Die beiden befanden sich in einem großen Raum und in einer Ecke stand ein alter Schreibtisch über dem ein großes Bücherregal hing. An der rechten Seite befand sich ein Kamin und davor stand ein sehr gemütlich aussehendes Sofa, wenn man den Staub nicht berücksichtigte. An den anderen Wänden entlang hingen einige Landschaftsgemälde. Von dem Raum weg ging ein langer Flur mit etlichen Türen. 

„Ratzeputz.", sprach Sirius noch einmal, bevor er seinen Zauberstab wieder in die Tasche versenkte. Blitzschnell verschwand der Staub von den Regalen und den anderen Möbelstücken. Nun leuchtete das Zimmer in angenehmen Farben. Das Sofa war nicht mehr grau, sondern apricot, genau wie die Tapete. Der Läufer, der auf dem Boden lag, strahlte in einem angenehmen Olivgrün. Harry gefiel dieser Raum mehr und mehr. Er wirkte freundlich und angenehm warm, obwohl kein Feuer im Kamin loderte. 

„Setz dich doch."

Harry nahm auf dem Sofa Platz, aber Sirius setzte sich nicht, sondern lief hin und her.

„Und nun erzähl endlich, was los ist", befahl Harry.

„Schon gut. Ich werde es dir ja erzählen. Du hast bestimmt gemerkt, dass Remus und ich nicht nur gute Freunde sind."

Harry wusste genau, worauf Sirius anspielte. Natürlich hatte er bemerkt, dass Remus und Sirius sich nicht wie Freunde verhielten, aber wer würde das nicht merken. Es war sehr offensichtlich. Die Blicke, die sich Remus und Sirius zuwarfen, reichten allein aus, um zu verstehen, dass da mehr lief als nur Freundschaft.

„Klar weiß ich, was du meinst. Ihr seid zusammen." Harry setzte ein breites Grinsen auf. Ihm gefiel es, das die Freunde seines Vaters miteinander gingen. Remus und Sirius gaben aber auch ein so gutes Paar ab.

Etwas geschockt darüber, dass es nicht unbemerkt geblieben war, dass Remus und er ein Paar sind, stoppte Sirius sein auf und ab Gehen. 

„Ähm…ja…du hast recht. Wir sind ein Paar, aber wer weiß, wie lange noch."  

Eine Spur von Panik und Trauer breitete sich in Sirius Gesicht aus, aber um nicht noch mehr Schwäche zu zeigen, versuchte er, so fröhlich wie möglich zu wirken.

„Warum das denn?", fragte Harry geschockt." Ihr passt doch so gut zusammen und….was ist vorgefallen. Erzähl es mir endlich." 

Harry war sehr neugierig und vor allem, wenn es um seinen Paten, Remus oder seine Elter ging, konnte er einfach nicht widerstehen und musste es wissen.

„ Remus hat mich aus der Wohnung geschmissen, die wir hier haben. Er ist ja DADA Lehrer und jeder Lehrer hier in Hogwarts hat seine eigene Wohnung."

„Das weiß ich schon.", sagte Harry schnell, damit Sirius mit dem unwichtigen Geschwafel aufhörte und zum Wesentlichen kam.

„ Ähm…na ja, wir haben uns unterhalten, weil Remus etwas von früher erfahren hat, was er eigentlich nie erfahren sollte und so hab ich ihm von Snape und mir erzählt."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich.

„Von…d…..dir….u.u…und Snape?", stotterte Harry verblüfft. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Sirius das hat gesessen."

James prustete und hustete schon vor Lachen. Sirius hatte mal wieder, wie auch an anderen Tagen, Snape einen Streich gespielt und dieser war der Beste von allen, das fand zumindest James, aber auch die anderen Gryffindors, die ununterbrochen lachten, fanden diesen Streich als den Gelungensten. 

Nur Snape fand es nicht witzig. Er hatte gerade am See gesessen und an einem Aufsatz gebrütet als auf einmal seine Feder verrückte gespielt hatte. Sie flog aus seiner Hand und drehte erst mal ein paar Runden in der Luft bevor sie auf ihn losging.

Sie kritzelte ihm immer wieder "ich bin ein impotenter Idiot, der auf Männer steht" mit einer leuchtenden grünen Schrift auf die Stirn und überall, wo Platz war und man es gut sehen konnte.

Snape sprang auf und versuchte sich in Deckung zu bringen, wobei er ins Wasser fiel und seine Feder nun grünen Schleim auf ihn spuckte. Während die anderen noch lachten, rappelte sich Severus auf, nahm seine Sachen und verschwand im Schloss. 

Die nächsten Tage ließ sich Severus nur sehr selten blicken. Außer im Unterricht bekam man ihn nie zu Gesicht. Die grüne Schrift war nicht abgegangen und so für jeden lesbar. 

Nach einer Woche machte sich Sirius langsam Sorgen. Vielleicht war er dieses Mal zu weit gegangen. Den anderen sagte er nichts davon.

„Wenn ich nicht bald wieder dieser Ölsardine einen Streich spielen kann, dann….dann muss ich mir ja ein neues Opfer suchen", stellte Sirius fest.

„Das wäre aber auch so schlimm", gluckste James und ging neben Peter her.

„Natürlich ist das schlimm." Sein Ton quoll nur so vor Empörung.

„Und warum?", fragte Remus, der wusste, dass Sirius nur darauf gewartet hatte.

„Weil ich dann kostbare Zeit verliere, ein neues Opfer zu suchen in der ich eigentlich schon Snape Streiche gespielt hätte und außerdem ist es noch berauschender, Snape beim Ausrasten zuzusehen, als ihm den eigentlichen Streich zu spielen."

Weitere Tage vergingen in denen weder Sirius noch die anderen Snape zu Gesicht bekamen. So machte sich Sirius eines Nachmittags auf den Weg zum Kerker. Seine Finger zuckten schon vor Freude, endlich wieder Snape einen Streich zu spielen.

Als er um eine Ecke bog, entdeckte er Snape, der gerade in einem Raum verschwand. Leise ging Black zu der Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt weit, als ihn eine Hand am Hemd packte und in den Raum zog. Dann schloss diese Person die Tür mit einem Zauber und stand nun vor ihm.

„So so….was macht der junge Black hier in Slytherin Gefilden? Hast du mich etwa vermisst oder warum schleichst du nachts hinter mir her.?"

„Pf……vielleicht hab ich dich vermisst."

//Was sag ich da?// Erst jetzt merkte Sirius, was er da eigentlich von sich gab. // Natürlich hab ich ihn nicht vermisst.// Sirius schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nicht, was du wieder denkst", fügte er bei Severus' skeptischem Blick hinzu.

 „Ich meinte, dass ich es vermisst habe, dir Streiche zu spielen."

Doch diese Ausflüchte, seinen vorigen Satz zu erklären, waren für Snape nicht plausibel. Er lachte nur und ging dann zu seinem Kessel hin, der auf einem Tisch inmitten des Raumes stand.

„Wem willst du das erzählen, Black?"

Sirius hatte keine Lust auf ein Gespräch mit Severus und darum ging er, ohne ein weiteren Kommentar von sich zu geben, aus dem Raum.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback ende~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vor Lachen kamen Harry schon die Tränen, die er sich gerade weg wischte, als sich sein Pate zu ihm hin drehte.

„Ja, es war wirklich eine schöne Zeit mit deinem Vater. Wir haben so viel Unsinn angestellt." Die Erinnerungen an James und seine Streiche zauberten ein leichtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was du vorhin mit Snape und dir gemeint hast? Was war zwischen euch?", wollte Harry endlich wissen.

„Tja….", begann Sirius und setzt sich nun gegenüber von Harry auf das Sofa. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius und Remus waren seit ein paar Tagen inoffiziell ein Paar. Dies wussten nur James, Lily und Peter. Auch wenn es einigen aufgefallen war, dass sich Remus und Sirius merkwürdig verhielten, vertuschten sie es mit Ausreden, wie z.B. ein verpfuschter Zaubertrank von Black, der einen wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen benehmen ließ.

Nach einer berauschenden Nacht mit viel Alkohol und Musik, kam Sirius mit seinen Freunden zurück nach Hogwarts, wo er sich kurzer Zeit verabschiedete, um noch was zu erledigen. So torkelte Sirius durch Hogwarts und verführte in dieser Nacht einige Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und sogar Slytherin Mädchen.

Am nächsten Morgen, als Sirius wieder klaren Verstandes war, beschloss er, dass weder Remus noch seine Freunde davon erfahren sollten. So fing er die Mädchen, mit denen er gestern geschlafen hatte, vor dem Frühstück ab und erklärte ihnen wirres Zeug, warum sie es nicht sagen sollten. 

Nur einen hatte Sirius nicht mitgerechnet. Severus Snape hatte sein wildes Treiben mitbekommen und ihm war klar, dass Sirius und Remus ein Paar waren. Nun hatte er einen guten Trumpf in der Hand, den er auch bald ausspielen würde.

An diesem Mittag wollte Sirius Snape mal wieder einen Streich spielen und schlich hinter Snape her. Er wusste, dass der Slytherin sich, um zu lernen, in den Raum im Kerker zurückziehen würde und war es auch an diesem Tag.

Der Zaubertrank brodelte schon im Kessel, als Sirius vorsichtig die Tür einen Spalt weit öffnete.// Keiner da. // Musste Sirius nach kurzer Zeit feststellen. Er öffnete die Tür ganz und betrat den Raum. Es war kein Snape zu sehen, aber der Trank braute ja wohl nicht von alleine. 

Gerade als Sirius wieder gehen wollte, ging die Tür auf und der Slytherin kam mit ein paar Ampullen herein.

„Ach sieh an, wen haben wir da. Den untreuen Black", gluckste Snape und stellte die Ampullen auf dem Tisch ab.

„Von was redest du schon wieder, Ölsardine."

Finster blickte Snape den Gryffindor an. Natürlich hatte er nicht erwartet, dass Black so schnell schalten würde, also wollte er ihm nachhelfen.

„Tja, dann gebe ich dir eben ein paar kleine Tipps. Der Bücherwurm, du und die letzte Nacht. Klingelt es endlich bei dir.?"

Snape ging zu seinem Trank und fügte den Inhalt der Ampullen hinzu. Während Sirius sich grübelnd auf dem Stuhl nieder ließ. 

„Ich hatte dich wirklich für klüger gehalten, Black. Aber da ich ein herzensguter Mensch bin, verrate ich es dir. Du bist mit Lupin zusammen und hast ihn gestern Nacht hinterrücks mit ein paar Mädels betrogen. Was bist du nun? Hetero? Schwul? Bi?.....soll mir auch egal sein, aber…" Snape Augen funkelten rachsüchtig hell auf.

„Aber wenn du nicht willst, dass Lupin es erfährt, dann musst du etwas als Gegenleistung für mich tun…."

Sirius Augen weiteten sich.

„Was? Du….." Er kochte vor Wut, aber er wusste auch, dass es Remus das Herz brechen würde, wenn er von der letzten Nacht erfahren würde. 

„Gut…..was willst du?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Ende~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry war platt. Nicht nur, dass er nicht geahnt hatte, dass Remus und Sirius schon in ihrer Schulzeit ein Paar waren, sondern auch, dass Snape noch sadistischer und gemeiner war, als er sich je erträumt hätte.

„Und was hat Professor Snape als Gegenleistung gefordert?"

„Tja, Harry, die Gegenleistung war eigentlich nicht das, das ich erwartet hatte. Nein, eigentlich war sie harmlos. Ich sollte nur Versuchskaninchen für seine Tränke spielen, aber……" Black seufzte leicht und lehnte sich zurück. Eigentlich wollte er es vergessen und nie wieder jemandem erzählen und heute musste er es schon zum zweiten Mal erzählen.

„Ja was aber?" Nun war Harry wirklich neugierig geworden. Was konnte schrecklicher sein, als das Versuchskaninchen eines Irren zu sein?

Fortsetzung folgt???

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zwar ist dieses Kapitel nicht so schnell da, wie ich es eigentlich geplant hatte, aber es ist früher da als das letzte. XD Na ja, aber nicht viel früher. *drop*  Schuld daran ist nur ein sehr sehr sehr großes Krea-tief, dass mich an den Rand der Verzweiflung treibt. *seufzt* Ich will gar nicht wissen wie oft ich an diesem Kapitel gefeilt habe, aber nach dem zehnmal habe ich aufgehört zu zählen. 

Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass das nächste Kapitel früher, bzw. überhaupt kommt. Aber zurzeit sieht es nicht danach aus, dass ich die FF weiter schreiben werde. Ich mach das überhaupt nicht gern, dass ich einfach mittendrin aufhöre, aber vielleicht wird es bei dieser FF der Fall sein. Die Ideen sind zwar da, aber leider bekomme ich das irgendwie nicht gebacken. Am Ende ist dann alles verdreht und überhaupt nicht so wie ich das wollte. T^T  Liegt nur an meiner Rechtschreibung und an meinem Vokabular. 

Ich werde versuchen die FF fortzusetzen, aber versprechen kann ich momentan nichts.

-^-^- Schönen Tag noch und ich hoffe, dass ihr einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr hattet. Fionella


	14. Die wilde Vergangenheit von Sirius Black...

Augen, die mir den Verstand rauben  
  
Pairings: Sirius/Remus, bald noch mehr. ^-^

Warnung: SLASH

Summary: Tja, was gibt es zu diesem Kapitel zu sagen? Nicht so viel…man erfährt mehr über Snapes und Sirius Vergangenheit und Ron flucht vor sich hin. Warum? Tja, das müsst ihr schon selber herausfinden. Also schön das Kapitel durchlesen. ^-^

Disclaimer: Das wisst ihr alle schon, aber ich sag es noch mal. Alle Harry Potter Charakter gehören Joanne K. Rowling *schniefschnief*. Und ich verdiene mit dieser FF kein Geld, find ich eigentlich schade. Man könnte doch die FF so gut verfilmen. *ggg* ^.^

Kommentar von mir: *Fähnchen schwenk* Ich bin auch meinem Krea-tief raus….*freufreu* Und ja, diese FF wird fortgesetzt. Alle Arbeiten hinter mir, Abschlusspräsentation mit 1(will ja sowieso keiner wissen was ich bekommen habe.*g*) gemeistert und wieder voller Ideen. Ich hoffe, dass sich meine gute Laune auch auf dieses Kapitel aufgewirkt hat, wenn net, dann eben net. Und noch mal vielen vielen vielen dank für die vielen Reviews, die haben mich so aufgebaut und eure Tipps waren wirklich meine Rettung. *knuddel* Hoffe, dass ihr auch weiterhin so viele Reviews schreibt.

Einen riesengroßes Dankeschön an: Angel344, mats, enterhaken, Black Nightleaf, Shenendoah, maddyfan, netrunnerin14

@ Lilith35: Ich kann auch nicht immer Reviews schreiben, weil ich auch net so oft ins Net kann. Also mach dir nix draus. ^^ Danke für deinen Tipp werden ihn mir zu Herze legen.

@ Tarivi: Zum Thema gute FFs *zu deiner rüber schiel* Juhu ein neues Kapitel ist da. *freufreu* Stimmt, wenn ich deine FF lese, dann geht es mit meiner immer schnell voran. XD

@snuggels: Er hat es nicht mit Remi und Snape geahnt, sondern mit Remus und Sirius, dass die beiden zusammen sind. Zwar war misstrauisch geworden, als er Snape und Sirius gesehen hatte, aber dann ist so viel passiert, Draco-Frettchen*g*, dass er es vergessen hat(he, da hab ich ihm ja meine Eigenschaft eingebaut. XD *selber vergesslich manchmal ist*).

//.......// jemand denkt  
„........" jemand spricht  
…… Tagtraum von Draco

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                           -Die wilde Vergangenheit von Sirius Black II-

So viele Erinnerungen hatte Sirius die ganze Jahre mit sich herum geschleppt und nichts sehnlicher gewünscht als sie endlich zu vergessen. Es waren keine grauenhaften Erinnerungen, dennoch wollte er sie vergessen. 

„Jetzt red endlich", bat ihn Harry.

„Gut, ich werde es dir erzählen, aber kein einziges Wort zu deinen Freunden. Vor allem nicht zu Hermine, die würde mir noch mehr Vorwürfe machen, als Remus." Er erinnerte sich gut an ihre Standpauken, die bei weitem schlimmer waren, als die von McGonagall.

„Versprochen und nun erzähl."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeden Freitag nach dem Unterricht verabschiedete sich Sirius von seinen Freunden und tischte ihnen unterschiedliche Geschichten auf. Mal waren es Vorbereitungen für einen neuen Streich oder er hatte Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt bekommen. Es fiel ihm immer was Neues ein, um nicht sagen zu müssen, dass er für Snape das Versuchskaninchen spielte. 

„Bis später", Sirius winkte seinen Freunden zu, die gerade durch den Torbogen gingen und zu den Kutschen liefen, die nach Hogsmeade fuhren. Seit neustem durften ab der 5. Klasse alle Schülerinnen und Schüler schon am Freitag runter ins Dorf fahren und mussten nicht auf das Hogsmeade- Wochenende warten.

Langsam machte sich Sirius auf den Weg in den Kerker. Er hatte es nicht eilig, zu Snape zu kommen. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass ein Trank schief gehen würde und er oder Snape tot umfallen würden. Doch seine Wünsche wurden nicht erhört und so musste er auch an diesem Freitag die unterschiedlichsten Tränke probieren.

Miesmutig öffnete er die Tür und trat in den Raum ein, in den er schon seit Wochen ging.

„Da bist du ja endlich, Black. Das trifft sich wirklich gut. Du kannst gleich meinen neusten Trank probieren", grinste Snape hämisch.

„Und was ist es diesmal? Wachsen mir Flügel oder ein Schlangenschwanz? Wenn es wieder einer deiner albernen Klugheitstränke ist, dann verzichte ich. Die schmecken grottenschlecht und wirken kein bisschen."

„Bei dir würde noch nicht mal eine Tonne voller Klugheitstränke helfen."

Sirius hätte ihm dafür am liebsten eine runter gehauen, aber er riss sich zusammen. Stattdessen ging er, als wäre nichts gewesen, auf einen Stuhl zu und machte es sich darauf gemütlich.

„Wenn du nur hier unten rumlungerst, wirst du nie eine abbekommen…Verzeihung EINEN." 

Der Gryffindor wusste selber nicht, warum er gerade dieses Thema angesprochen hatte, aber es sprudelte einfach so aus ihm raus.

Snape zog eine Augenbraun hoch und hatte in diesem Moment wohl die gleichen Gedanken wie Black. // Was soll das? Will der hier Smalltalk abhalten und was soll diese alberne Anspielung?//

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das anginge." Auch wenn Snape versuchte gelassen zu bleiben, die Gedanken, warum Sirius auf solch ein Thema anspielte, gingen ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

„Ach, der Herr Aalglatt ist sich wohl zu fein, mit einem Gryffindor zu sprechen oder wie soll ich das verstehen?"

„Black, bist du heute auf den Kopf gefallen oder drehst du jetzt ganz durch? Sonst redest du kein Wort und nun willst du mit mir Smalltalk abhalten oder was."

Grinsend saß Sirius auf seinem Stuhl und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Smalltalk wollte er nicht abhalten, aber etwas anderes wollte er von Severus. 

Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin wandte sich wieder seinem Trank zu und achtete nicht auf Sirius, der sich gerade vom Stuhl erhob und auf ihn zu schlenderte. 

Ein warmer Atemhauch ließ Severus die Nackenhaare zur Berge stehen. Langsam drehte er sich um und musste unweigerlich feststellen, dass Sirius nur wenige Zenitmeter von ihm entfernt war und ihn gegen den Tisch drängte.

„Black, hör mit deinen perversen Spielchen auf."

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast… du sagst doch immer, dass du nicht auf Kerle stehst, also wird dir das ja auch nichts ausmachen." Ein fieses Grinsen, dass Snape noch nie zuvor bei dem Gryffindor gesehen hatte, ließ sein Blut zu Eis erstarren.

Es kam ihn wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als Black seine Hände neben ihm auf dem Tisch abstützte und seinem Gesicht immer näher kam. Näher und Näher… Snape schloss die Augen und wartete darauf, dass sich ihre Lippen berührten. Es war vielleicht falsch, aber im Inneren mochte, nein liebte er Sirius sogar. Darum taten ihm seine Streiche auch so weh.

Das Nächste, was Severus wahrnahm, war Gelächter von Sirius, der sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden kringelte.

„Bei Merlin, du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ich dich küssen würde…hahaha."

Doch, das hatte er wirklich geglaubt und auch herbei gesehnt. Jetzt da er feststellen musste, dass sich der Gryffindor nur über ihn lustig machte, kochte die Wut in ihm auf.

„Das wirst du noch einmal bereuen. Freu dich schon mal, dass dein Schatz heute Abend erfahren wird, dass du ihn hinterrücks betrogen hast."

Blitzartige verstummte das Gelächter von Sirius und Angst und Verzweiflung spiegelten sich in seine Augen wieder.

„Das kannst du nicht machen", sagte Sirius entsetzt.

„Oh doch. Das kann und werde ich auch machen. Du hast mich zum letzten Mal reingelegt…" Er wollte es herzlos und kalt sagen, aber der Schmerz über diese Demütigung saß noch zu tief.

Black war verzweifelt. Er wusste nicht wie er Snape noch überreden konnte, es nicht Remus zu sagen.// Warum musste ich auch nur so ein Arsch sein und ihn so demütigen? Er hat mir nie etwas getan…..und jetzt…jetzt wird es Remus erfahren. Nein, das bricht ihm das Herz.//

Sirius setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Der Slytherin kam Sirius mehr und mehr menschlicher vor und die Streiche, die er ihm die ganzen Jahre gespielt hatte, taten ihm Leid.

//Was denk ich hier……was…..ich verstehe überhaupt nichts mehr.// Von einer auf die andere Sekunde hatte sich sein Gefühlsleben geändert. Lag es daran, dass er unbedingt verhindern wollte, dass Snape Remus von allem erzählte oder lag es daran, dass er Snape im Inneren mochte und ihn deshalb ärgerte? Man sagt ja, was sich liebt, das neckt sich.

Auf jeden Fall richtete sich Sirius auf, ging auf Snape zu und beging in diesem Moment die wohl größte Dummheit. Er küsste Severus.

Völlig perplex und unsicher, ob das jetzt wieder ein Streich war oder nicht, lehnte sich Snape gegen den Tisch. Und dann kamen die Worte, die der Slytherin wohl niemals vergessen würde.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß auch nicht warum ich gerade dir all die Streiche gespielt habe. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich meine Familie wegen der schwarzen Magie verachte und darum auch dich hasste. Es tut mir so leid….und das eben…das….das war kein Streich oder so…bis Montag zu Zaubertränke..."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Sirius den Raum und ließ einen noch verwirrteren Snape zurück.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Ende~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry fehlten die Worte. Hatte er eben richtig gehört und sich nicht alles eingebildet? Sirius nahm seinen Blick wahr und gab ihm, bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, die Antwort auf seine Fragen.

„Ja, du hast richtig gehört. Ich habe ihn geküsst und mich bei ihm entschuldigt. Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe." Sirius seufzte leicht, lehnte sich zurück und starrte in den leeren Kamin.

„Und das hast du jetzt Remus erzählt."

Kurz trat Stille ein, dann fuhr Sirius fort.

„Nicht nur das…"

Der schwarzhaarige Junge zog eine Augenbraun hoch und überlegte, ob er seine Gedanken aussprechen sollte. // Nicht nur das? Sehr interessant. Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was da noch war.//

„Was heißt nicht nur das?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Das Weitere ist nicht für deine Ohren bestimmt und solltest du auch nie hören. Im Klartext, es ist nicht jugendfrei."

Ein Husten entwich Harrys Kehle. Er hatte doch glatt vergessen zu atmen und schnappte nun, während er ein paar Huster von sich gab, nach Luft.

„Ich bin 17 Jahre alt. Klar.", protestierte Harry als wäre damit alles gesagt.

„Ich weiß, wie alt du bist."

„Dann kannst du mir doch erzählen, was weiter war." 

Ein Hauch von Rot umspielte die Wangen des Älteren.

„Wie gesagt, die weiten Details sind nichts für deine Ohren."

„Und das heißt?" 

Harry wusste genau, was Sirius meinte, aber er wollte es nicht wahr haben. Erst wenn er es aus Sirius Mund hörte, würde er es begreifen und glauben. Doch sein Pate schwieg und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wenn du es mir nicht erzählst, dann frag ich eben Professor Snape."

Black musste sich gewaltig zusammen reißen, um nicht laut loszulachen. 

„Das meinst du doch nicht Ernst?"

„Doch meine ich."

„Gut, dann frag den Giftmischer, wenn du lebensmüde bist. Wenn du ihn auch nur auf damals ansprichst, dann wird Gryffindor so viele Punkte abgezogen, dass es sich nie wieder davon erholt und du….tja…..du würdest als Hackfleisch oder als eine nicht zu identifizierbare Substanz dein restliches Leben fristen."

Sein Pate hatte wohl Recht. Snape zu fragen, wäre eine Selbstmordaktion und schon so früh den Löffel abzugeben, darauf legte wirklich keinen Wert.

„Du bist ungerecht. Erst erzählst du hier Storys von deiner und Snapes Vergangenheit und dann hörst du einfach mittendrin auf…", er klang beinah wie ein Kleidkind, das etwas unbedingt haben wollte.

„Was willst du hören? Ja, ich hab Scheiße gebaut und Remus ist jetzt sauer, weil er erfahren hat, dass ich mit Snape damals in der Kiste war. Bist du nun zufrieden?"

Wieder stockte Harry der Atem und jedes Wort seines Paten schwirrte in seinem Kopf rum.// Snape und Sirius….Snape und Sirius...SNAPE UND SIRUS// Bei dem Gedanken bekam er Gänsehaut und seine Eingeweide drehten sich um. 

Entsetzt sah er Sirius an und machte, genau wie Remus vor ihm, ein enttäuschtes und fassungsloses Gesicht.

„Schau mich nicht so an", sagte Sirius.

„Wie kannst du das nur Remus antun? Und…..und das mit Snape…..ich dachte, dass ihr vielleicht euch noch mal geküsst hättet oder so, aber so was……"

Das zweite Mal an diesem Tag musste Sirius sich von jemandem anhören, wie er so was tun konnte und auch dieses Mal war es wie ein Stich in sein Herz.

„Beruhig dich mal. Ich war jung, dumm und….ach, ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich es getan habe", musste Black zugeben.

„Wie konntest du das Remus nur antun?", fragte Harry noch einmal und diesmal mit noch mehr Entrüstung als vorher.

„Weiß ich selbst nicht." 

Und das war die Wahrheit. Immer und immer wieder hatte er sich diese Frage gestellt, aber nie eine Antwort darauf gefunden. Es war einfach so passiert. Es gab keinen Grund, warum er Remus betrügen sollte. Die Beziehung mit ihm war herrlich und nie langweilig. Es war einfach passiert und irgendwann hatte Sirius keine Lust mehr, sich die Frage zu stellen, warum es passiert war. So verdrängte er es einfach, bis heute.

Die große Standuhr schlug 12 Uhr und Harry stand auf.

„ Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen. Es gibt Mittagessen und ich habe heute noch nichts gegessen." 

Harry verabschiedete sich von seinem Paten und verließ den Raum. Die Zeit war wie im Flug vergangen. Gerade noch war es Morgen gewesen und er hatte…..ja warum war er eigentlich in den Gang gegangen? // Dark// Schoss es wie eine Pistolenkugel durch seinen Kopf. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass er nach Dark suchte.

//Was mache ich jetzt nur? Wo kann er denn nur sein?// Die Angst um das Frettchen stieg in ihm auf. Als ihn plötzlich jemand am Ärmel packte und durch dem Gang zog.

„Seamus", brachte Harry heraus, als er das grinsende Gesicht des Iren sah.

„Hi Harry, wir haben dich den ganzen Tag gesucht. Wo warst du denn?", fragte Finnigen und ging mit ihm den Gang entlang, in Richtung große Halle.

„Ach, ich war nur ein wenig spazieren", log Harry und vergaß zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, dass er das kleine Frettchen suchte.

„Na ja." So ganz glaubte er Harry nicht, aber er wollte lieber nicht weiter drauf eingehen. „Ron fragt nach dir. Er ist total aus dem Häuschen und mault schon den ganzen Tag im Gemeinschaftsraum rum."

Sie hatten die große Halle, die schon rappelvoll war, schon fast erreicht.

„Warum das denn?", fragte der schwarzhaarige Junge.

„Weiß auch nicht. Ich hab ihn nicht richtig verstanden. Nach jedem zweiten Wort flucht er vor sich hin. Irgendwas mit Kram oder Krug oder so." So ganz schlau wurde Seamus selbst nicht draus. 

„Du meinst wohl Krum. Viktor Krum soll doch statt Madam Hooch Fluglehrer für die Erstklässler werden und als Schiedsrichter bei den Quidditch Spielen agieren."

Doch Seamus konnte nicht wissen, dass Hermine immer noch von Krum schwärmte und Ron dies ziemlich aufregte. Darum verstand der Ire auch nicht, warum sich Ron so darüber aufregte, dass ein bekannter Quidditchspieler nach Hogwarts kam.

Lässig betraten die Beiden die große Halle und gesellten sich zu ihren Freunden an den Gryffindor Tisch. Harry fiel sofort auf, dass jemand wieder da war. Draco Malfoy saß, wie üblich, neben seinen Gorillas am Slytherin Tisch und musterte ihn grinsend.

Das Herz des Gryffindor begann zu rasen und vor seinem bildlichen Auge sah er wieder das Erlebnis in der Umkleidekabine der Quidditchmannschaften als Draco ihn das erste Mal geküsst hatte.

„Harry." Der Ire fuchtelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum und holte ihn in die Realität zurück.

„Was ist?"

Kopfschüttelnd setzte sich Seamus neben Ron an den Tisch. Einen letzten Blick warf Harry noch zu Draco hinüber und setzte sich dann ebenfalls an den Tisch. // Ihm geht es also wieder gut. Das freut mich…was red ich da. Natürlich freut mich das nicht. Warum sollte er mich auch freuen?......reiß dich zusammen, Harry.//

Gedankenverloren stocherte er in seinem Essen herum und hörte nur bruchstückweise die Flüche seines Freundes.

„ Nun sag doch auch mal was, Harry. Das ist doch bescheuert, dass Krum nach Hogwarts kommt oder? Der ganze Trubel und so."

„Ähm ja….natürlich." Er stimmte Ron zu, auch wenn er nicht ganz wusste in was er Ron zustimmte.

Fortsetzung folgt………………….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ich hoffe, dass euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat. Und mal sehen, vielleicht kommt ja bald schon das nächste. XD Ich werde mir große Mühe geben, dass ihr nicht mehr so lange auf ein neues Kapitel warten müsst. Noch mal vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews. *alle knuddel*

Bye Fionella


	15. eine schlechte Nachricht kommt selten al...

Augen, die mir den Verstand rauben  
  
Pairings: Sirius/Remus, bald noch mehr. ^-^

Warnung: SLASH

Summary: Was gibt es zu sagen. *denkdenk* Also Draco verhält sich einem Malfoy wieder gerecht zum Leid von Harry. Aber warum ist er wieder so kalt und gehässig zu Harry? Was steckt dahinter? Und was ist mit Blaise nur los? Lest es einfach und ihr werdet es erfahren.

Disclaimer: Das wisst ihr alle schon, aber ich sag es noch mal. Alle Harry Potter Charakter gehören Joanne K. Rowling *schniefschnief*. Und ich verdiene mit dieser FF kein Geld, find ich eigentlich schade. Man könnte doch die FF so gut verfilmen. *ggg* ^.^

Vielen Dank an snuggles, netrunnerin14, tinkita, Mylanka, mats, shinchan01 und Jinx heledir für die lieben Reviews. Ich hab mich sehr drüber gefreut. *alle mal knuddel*

//.......// jemand denkt

„........" jemand spricht

…… Tagtraum von Draco

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                          -eine schlechte Nachricht kommt selten allein-

Nicht nur die Slytherins, die Krum schon vom Trimagischen Turnier kannten, waren ganz aus dem Häuschen, sondern alle Krum-Fans und das waren fast die ganze Schule. Nur manchmal hörte man ein Gemeckere, wie man sich nur so aufregen kann, dass Krum nach Hogwarts kommt. Meist kam dieses Gemeckere von Ron, der ziemlich eifersüchtig war, dass seine Hermine, auch wenn sie gerade nicht zusammen waren, Viktor so anhimmelte.

Der Abend rückte näher und man spürte die Aufregung in jedem Winkel von Hogwarts. Aufgeregt tuschelten einzelne Grüppchen in den Ecken über Krum. Davon bekam Harry nicht wirklich viel mit. Auch Rons Gemecker und Gejammer erreichte nicht wirklich sein Ohr. 

All seine Gedanken waren bei zwei Sachen: Draco und Dark. Eigentlich war es nur eine Sache, um die seine Gedanken kreisten. Das Frettchen tauchte nur so häufig in seinen Gedanken auf, weil es Harry immer an Draco erinnerte. Die Farbe des Fells sah sehr nach Malfoys Haarfarbe aus und die blauen Augen waren die gleichen, wie die von Draco. 

Draco, Draco, Draco. Warum ging er ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Harry war am Verzweifeln. Egal was er auch anstellte, es hielt ihm nicht davon ab an den Slytherin zu denken. 

Er versuchte, sich mit Hausaufgaben abzulenken, aber nach wenigen Minuten fehlte ihm die Konzentration und er musste wieder über den blonden Slytherin nachdenken.  Auch wenn er versuchte Ron zu zuhören, gelang es ihm nicht wirklich. Nach jedem Wort musste er schlagartig an Malfoy denken.

Am Abend reichte es ihm dann. Er wollte nicht das Gejammere von Ron anhören und auch nicht immer an Draco denken müssen. So entschloss er sich, nicht zum Abendessen zu gehen, sondern ein heißes Bad zu nehmen, um endlich wieder klar denken zu können.

„Kommst du nicht mit?", fragte ihn Ron, als er im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum Halt machte und nicht, wie die anderen, raus ging.

„Nee, lass mal. Ich habe keinen Hunger und auf die Ankunft von Krum freu ich mich nicht so wirklich."

„Wenigstens einer, der mich versteht", leicht lächelte Ron darüber, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der sich nicht über die Ankunft von Viktor Krum freute und schlüpfte dann hinter Dean durch das Porträtloch. 

Als keiner mehr im Gryffindor-Turm war, ging er lustlos die Treppe hoch, nahm seine Sachen und verließ den Gryffindor-Turm unter seinem Tarnumhang. Eine frische Schuluniform und Waschsachen hielt er unter dem Arm fest. 

Er achtete nicht darauf, ob jemand seinen Weg kreuzte oder er leise war. Zu sehr war er in seine Gedanken vertieft. // Warum kann ich ständig nur an Ihn denken? Ich werd noch mal verrückt.//

Innerliche verfluchte er den Slytherin, aber tief im Herzen mochte, nein eher liebte, er ihn. Wie konnte ein Mensch ihn nur so aus der Bahn werfen. Im Unterricht kam Harry noch nie gut mit und wenn er nicht bald diese Gedanken loswurde, dann würde er noch mehr absacken.

Kichernd streifte ihn ein Ravenclaw Mädchen und sah sich verwirrt um. Doch im Gang konnte sie keine Menschenseele erkennen. 

„War wohl doch nichts", sagte sie zu sich selber und ging weiter.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge stieg die Treppe empor und blieb vor dem Gemälde zum Vertrauensschülerbad stehen. Ein Glück, dass er das Passwort von Hermine kannte. Ohne darauf zu achten, ob noch jemand in der Nähe war, stülpte er den Tarnumhang ab und knüllte ihn zusammen.

„Was machst du hier?" Fragte eine genervte Stimme, die Harry aufschrecken ließ.

Diese Stimme, sie kam ihn so bekannt vor. Langsam drehte er sich in die Richtung, aus der die sie kam.

„Malfoy", stieß Harry hervor.

„Ich habe dich was gefragt." Es lag wieder dieser Ausdruck in seiner Stimme, die Harry eine Gänsehaut einjagte. 

„Was geht dich das an?" 

Das Verhalten des Slytherins wurde immer merkwürdiger. Noch vor einiger Zeit hätte Harry wetten können, dass der Slytherin etwas von ihm wollte. Aber nun, nun sah er wieder Draco Malfoy vor sich. Der Malfoy, der ihn Jahre lang schikaniert hatte, der ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte.

„Ich habe dich zuerst gefragt.", sagte er.

„Und ich habe gesagt, dass dich das nichts angeht. Nach was sieht es denn aus? Als würde ich hier ein Schläfchen halten oder was?"

Draco fuhr sich durch die Haare. Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass er sie wieder mit Gel zurück gekämmt hatte. Nicht mehr die flotte Frisur, wie noch vor ein paar Tagen. Die Haare locker runterhängend, aber nicht langweilig, sondern einen Stufenschnitt, der ihm wirklich gut gestanden hatte.

„Seit wann bist du Vertrauensschüler? Du willst mir doch nicht wirklich weiß machen, dass du jetzt Vertrauensschüler bist. Was hast du gemacht? Mit dem Schlammblut geschlafen, damit die ihren Posten aufgibt?."

„Sehr witzig."

Die Sachen in Harrys Armen wurden immer schwerer. Er wollte doch nur ein entspannendes Bad nehmen und nun stritt er sich mit Malfoy.// Warum muss mir das auch nur immer passieren? Kann ich nicht einmal Glück haben? Aber wenigstens ist Malfoy wieder klar im Kopf.//

„Also, was machst du dann hier?"

„Wie gesagt, ich will ein Bad nehmen und das ist wohl nicht verboten."

Malfoy lehnte sich gegen die Wand und fixierte sein Gegenüber mit seinem typischen Malfoy-Blick. Die Kälte und Gleichgültigkeit waren in seine Augen zurückgekehrt.

„Du weißt, dass kein anderer Schüler außer den Vertrauensschülern dieses Bad benutzen darf?" 

„Und was willst du jetzt machen? Dich bei deinem geliebten Snape einschleimen und ihm in den Arsch kriechen?", fragte Harry keck.

„Sei nicht so frech Potter, das könnte dich einige Punkte kosten. Wie du weißt, dürfen die Vertrauensschüler auch anderen Schülern Punkte abziehen. Und du treibst mich noch mal so weit, dass ich Gryffindor sämtliche Punkte abziehe, die es gibt."

In diesem Moment war es Harry gleichgültig. Zu oft hatte er sich von ihm runter machen lassen und so oft hatte er auf Hermine gehört und sich nicht bei Malfoy gerächt.

„Dann mach es doch."

„Wie du meinst. 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, für Fehlverhalten einem Vertrauensschüler gegenüber." Ein höhnisches Grinsen versetzte der Stimme den letzten Kick.

Nun war sich Harry ganz sicher. Malfoy hatte nur mit ihm gespielt. Niemand kann sich so schnell innerhalb von ein paar Wochen ändern. Egal in welche Richtung.

Die Lust auf ein entspannendes Bad verging dem Gryffindor und er wollte einfach nur noch sich in sein kuscheliges Bett. Die Gedanken, die sich noch vor ein paar Minuten sich um Malfoy drehten, drehten sich jetzt nur noch um eins: Weg hier!!

„Was ist? Hat der große Harry Potter etwa Schiss bekommen?" 

Der blonde Slytherin konnte sich das Lachen einfach nicht verkneifen und lachte laut los. Harrys Nerven lagen blank. Seine Fingerknochen ballten sich zu einer Faust zusammen und zuckten bei jedem höhnischem Lacher von Malfoy zusammen. 

„Halt den Mund, Malfoy. Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

Schlagartig verstummte das Dracos Lachen und seine Pupillen fixierten den schwarzhaarigen Jungen.

„Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an. Ich kann hin gehen, wo ich will. Ich bin Vertrauensschüler und so jemandem wie dir schulde ich keine Rechenschaft."

„Ach ja wirklich? Nur weil du Vertrauensschüler bist, darfst du dir auch nicht alles erlauben. Also lass mich endlich in Ruhe und verschwinde."

Harry drängte sich an Malfoy vorbei und stieg die Treppen hinab. Seinen Blick ließ er öfters nach hinten schweifen. Wie angewurzelt stand Draco auf der Treppe und rührte sich nicht. Die kalten Augen huschten nur selten unauffällig zu Harry hin. Ausdruckslos, kalt und leer kam es Harry in den Sinn und er wusste nicht wirklich, was er von diesem Zwischenfall halten soll.

Was war nur mit ihm los? Spielte er selbst verrückt oder war es Malfoy? Vielleicht sogar sie beide. Es bereitete Harry Kopfschmerzen, weiter darüber nachzudenken. // Ich will nur noch ins Bett. Dieser Tag wird immer beschissener. Erst das mit Sirius und Remus und dann jammert mich auch noch Ron voll und zur Krönung des Tages begegne ich auch noch den alten, gehässigen Malfoy.//

Als er unten am Treppenende ankam, kamen ihm die Schülerinnen und Schüler aus der großen Halle entgegen. Das Abendessen war wohl schon zu Ende. Dem Gryffindor war es gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er so lange mit Malfoy gestritten hatte.

„Harry." Seine Klassenkameraden winkten ihm zu, als er die Treppe hoch in den Gryffindor Turm nahm. Er stoppte und wartete auf sie. Seamus, Dean, Neville und ein niedergeschlagener Ron beschleunigten ihre Schritte.

„Darum warst du nicht beim Abendessen. Wir hatten uns schon gewundert", sagte Dean als sie bei Harry ankamen.

Er folgte ihren Blicken und sah auf seine frische Schuluniform und die Waschsachen, die er unter seinem Arm eingeklemmt hatte.

„Ähm…..ja. Ich wollte gehen, aber bin irgendwie doch nicht dazu gekommen. Wurde noch aufgehalten."

Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppen hoch. Den ganzen Weg sagte Ron als einziger nichts. Sein Kopf hing schlaff herunter und seine Freunde machten sich langsam Sorgen.

„Krum?" Flüsterte er Seamus zu, der daraufhin nickte.

Die verzauberte Decke ließ das einzige Licht in den Raum fallen. Draco lag auf seinem mit grünem Samt überzogenem Bett. // Jetzt ist alles aus.// Neben ihm lag ein zerknüllter Briefumschlag und daneben ein Brief von seinem Vater.

_Ich habe nicht viel Zeit und darum wird dieser Brief nicht sehr umfangreich sein. Ich diskutiere nicht Sohn. Deine Verlobung mit Pansy Parkinson habe ich arrangiert und das schon vor Jahren. Ich kann und werde sie auch nicht wegen irgendwelchen Flausen von dir annullieren. Die Hochzeit wird, wie geplant, nach deinem letzten Schuljahr in Hogwarts stattfinden. Mrs. Parkinson sitzt mir schon im Nacken wegen irgendwelche Ausrutscher von dir. Also reiß dich endlich zusammen. Aber das sind ja keine neuen Nachrichten für dich. Außerdem muss ich dir mitteilen, dass du dieses Jahr nicht zu Weihnachten nach Hause kommen kannst. Deine Mutter und ich werden nämlich nicht da sein. Wir werden geschäftlich unterwegs sein. Du weißt warum. Genau darum geht es auch bei diesem Treffen. Bereite dich darauf vor, dass das große Ereignis nach deinem Abschluss stattfinden wird. Bis dahin ist noch genug Zeit, in der du die bestimmten Zaubersprüche oft genug üben kannst. _

_                                                                                           Lucius Malfoy_

Eigentlich war es Draco klar gewesen, dass  egal wie oft er noch gebeten hätte, Pansy nicht heiraten zu müssen - er es nicht geschafft hätte, seinen Vater zu überreden. Wenn Mr. Malfoy etwas entschieden hatte, dann zog er es auch durch.

//Geschäftlich unterwegs. Ja, mal wieder die Pläne des dunklen Lord ausführen. Aber was habe ich auch schon großartiges erwartet? Es ist von meiner Geburt an mein Schicksal gewesen, dass ich Todesser werde und dazu wurde ich auch erzogen. Also egal was ich mache, es wird nichts daran ändern, dass ich ein Todesser werde. Der dunkle Lord wird bald angreifen und da alle denken, dass er sich zurückgezogen hat, werden sie so unvorbereitet sein, dass er mit einem Schlag etliche Zauberer dahinraffen kann, die ihm im Weg stehen. Wenigstens habe ich noch ein bisschen Zeit. Ich darf aber nicht auffällig sein, sonst holt mich mein Vater früher nach Hause und dann….dann kann ich Harry nie sagen, was ich wirklich für ihn empfinde.//

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass der blonde Slytherin sein Leben verfluchte. Es war nun mal sein Schicksal, dass er mit Harry verfeindet war. Nichts tat ihm mehr weh, als das vorhin vor dem Vertrauensschülerbad. Doch er hatte zu große Angst. Zu große Angst seinem Vater zu widersprechen. In letzter Zeit hatte er von vielen gehört, dass er sich verändert hatte und dass nicht im guten Slytherin-Sinn.

Er hatte gar keine andere Wahl. Er musste sich mit seinen Angebeteten streiten, damit auch keiner auf die Idee kam, dass er, Draco Malfoy, etwas von Harry wollte. Blaise Zabini war der Einzige, der Bescheid wusste und so sollte es auch bleiben. Ein Glück, dass er sich auf Blaise verlassen konnte. Zabini hatte nur einen Haken: er konnte sich nicht zusammen reißen, wenn er verliebt war. 

Doch das sollte kein größeres Problem werden. Blaise und verliebt. Das war wie…..wie Eis mit Pfeffer oder Honig und Fleisch. Es passt einfach nicht! Die Chancen standen also gut, dass sein Geheimnis auch bei dem Slytherin blieb und nicht an die Öffentlichkeit geriet

Verträumt sah er den verzauberten Baldachin an. Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien sein geliebter Gryffindor, der ihn freundlich anlächelte. Nur einen Blick auf ihn und es wurde Draco warm ums Herz.

Die Tür wurde aufgeknallt und ein völlig hysterischer Blaise kam ins Zimmer gestürmt. Seine Wangen waren purpurrot und ein Hauch von Rosa legte sich über seine Nase. Draco setzte sich murrend auf. Gerade träumte er so schön von Harry und dann musste dieser Idiot von Slytherin ihn aus seinen Tagträumen reißen.

Als er aber Blaise Röte bemerkte, schmunzelte er leicht und setzte zur Frage an, kam aber nicht so weit, weil Blaise schneller als er war.

„Ich habe nichts", sagte er.

„Ach wirklich?" Draco zog eine Augenbraun hoch und wurde nur noch skeptischer.

„Ja, wirklich. Also frag erst gar nicht." Blaise machte es sich auf seinem Bett gemütlich. 

„Blaise, du weißt genau wie ich, dass du nichts für dich behalten kannst, wenn du verliebt bist."

„Woher weißt du, dass ich in einen Jungen verliebt bin?", platzte es aus Blaise raus.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es ein Junge ist. So, so….ein Junge also." 

Schnell faltete er den Brief zusammen und verstaute ihn in der Schublade des Nachttisches. Er stellte die Gedanken an Harry zurück und versuchte, so gut es ging, die Nachricht seines Vaters, dass er auf jeden Fall Pansy heiraten musste, zu verdrängen.

„Was? Nein, nein……ich hab mich in gar keinen verliebt."

Draco wurde langsam klar, dass Blaise wirklich verliebt war und dass nun die pikante Wahrheit, dass er in Harry Potter, den Jungen, der noch lebte, verknallt war, ans Licht kommen würde.

„Nun red endlich Blaise oder ich verhexe dich so lange, bis du die Wahrheit endlich sagst", drohte er seinem Freund.

„Schon gut." Blaise holte tief Luft und fummelte nervös an seinem Hemd rum.

„Was ist?", fragte Draco neugierig.

„Ich habe mich in einen Jungen verliebt.", gestand Zabini ihm.

„Das habe ich auch schon gemerkt, aber wer ist es?"

„Weasley", flüsterte er ganz leise, fast nicht hörbar.

Der blonde Slytherin war baff. Ein Gryffindor? Das konnte dich nicht wahr sein. Sein bester Freund hatte sich in einen Weasley verliebt.//Moment mal// Schoss es Draco durch den Kopf. Der blasse Junge wurde nur noch blasser um die Nase rum. Völlig perplex starrte er Blaise an.

„Aber….es gibt doch nur noch." Malfoy wurde klar, das es nur noch 2 Weasleys in Hogwarts gab und davon war eins ein Mädchen, Ginny.

„Du bist in Ron Weasley verknallt. Ich glaub es nicht." Draco sprang auf und drehte einige Runde im Zimmer.

„Ein Wiesel…du hast dich wirklich in….in dieses Wiesel verliebt? Bitte Zabini sag mir, dass das ein Witz war."

Peinlich berührt schüttelte Blaise den Kopf.

„Ja, ich habe mich in Ron Weasley verliebt. Es ist mir auch gerade eben erst klar geworden. Darum war ich ja auch so durcheinander, als ich rein kam. Er sah so süß aus im Gang.", schwärmte Blaise vor sich ihn.

//Ich bin Tod. In diesem Zustand kann Blaise nichts für sich behalten. Warum musste er sich gerade jetzt in..in..dieses Wiesel verlieben. Der und süß? Mir wird schlecht.// dachte Malfoy nur und legte sich zurück ins Bett.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*räusper* Ja was habe ich mir nur bei diesem Kapitel gedacht? So ganz weiß ich das auch nicht, aber ich musste Blaise von Harry wegtreiben. Und ich fand, dass Ron so traurig war, also bekommt er jetzt einen zum Aufmuntern. XD Ob daraus auch was wird? Ich weiß es ja, aber ihr werdet es schon noch herausfinden, wenn ihr fleißig weiter lest.^^ 

Zu Draco..na ja. Was soll ich großartiges sagen? Es ist halt Draco Malfoy. Ich wollte mal wieder seinen fiesen Charakter rauslassen, aber der wird auch bald wieder in den Käfig gesperrt.^0^ Ich versuche ja die ganze Zeit Harry und Draco zusammen zu bringen, aber das wird irgendwie nichts….*drop* Es wird schon. Harry ist halt für den blonden Slytherin bestimmt.^-^


	16. Die Versöhnung

Augen, die mir den Verstand rauben  
  
Pairings: Sirius/Remus, bald noch mehr. ^-^

Warnung: SLASH

Disclaimer: Das wisst ihr alle schon, aber ich sag es noch mal. Alle Harry Potter Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling *schniefschnief*. Und ich verdiene mit dieser FF kein Geld, find ich eigentlich schade. Man könnte doch die FF so gut verfilmen. *ggg* ^.^

Summary: Mal ein neues Kapitel mit Quidditch. (ich liebe dieses Spiel. *-*). Wird Harry mit dieser Mannschaft dieses Jahr den Pokal gewinnen? Tja, so ganz glaubt der liebe Harry nicht daran. Warum? Lest es einfach. Ach ja…und Remus redet wieder mit Sirius. Eigentlich kann man es nicht reden nennen, was sie machen. XDXD

Kommentar von mir: Ich hab ein neues Kapitel zustande gebracht und dafür keine Wochen oder einen Monat gebraucht. *g* Ich bin stolz auf mich…jaja Eigenlob stinkt, aber man muss sich ja mal selber loben.^^ Kann aber nicht versprechen, dass es immer so schnell weiter geht. Versuche es aber.

Vielen dank an alle, die meine FF lesen und mir Reviews schreiben. Freue mich immer über jeden einzelnen Review. Egal ob es Kritik ist oder Lob.^^

@Bombay-chan: Ja ich musste es einfach machen. Ich find das Pairing Blaise/Ron einfach zu schnuckelig.^^ Und Ron tat mir auch so leid…und nun so viele gibt es auch nicht. Von Harry/Draco gibt es mehr oder Draco/Hermine. (Wobei ich selber das Pairing Draco/Hermine hasse.-.-)

@Tarivi: *rot werde* *verbeug* Danke, aber deine FF ist vvvvvvvviiiieeelllll besser.^^ Also schreib schnell weiter.^-^

@ Ayida: Ja, das hat mir auch sehr im Herz weh getan, das zu schreiben, aber es ist wichtig für den Fortgang meiner FF.

//.......// jemand denkt

„........" jemand spricht

…… Tagtraum von Draco

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                          - Die Versöhnung-

Ein neuer Tag brach an und Harry hoffte, dass dieser besser werden würde, als der Gestrige. Die Vorraussetzungen hatte er zumindest, denn heute war wieder Quidditch-Training.

Seit Wochen hatte Harry nichts anderes gemacht, als sein Team über das Quidditch-Feld zu jagen. In dieser Zeit wechselte er die Treiber und Jäger immer wieder aus, weil sie nicht im Geringsten an die vorigen Spieler heran reichten.

Die Weasley Zwillinge hatten schon in Harrys 5. Schuljahr die Schule verlassen. Und letztes Jahr hatte auch die letzte Jägerin der Mannschaft die Schule beendet.

Außer Ron, Ginny und Harry bestand die Mannschaft aus neuen Spielern. Doch die Neuen blieben nicht länger als ein paar Tage im Team.

Es war zum Verzweifeln. Harry stellte sich oft die Frage, ob Gryffindor überhaupt keine guten Quidditch-Spieler mehr hatte? Er sah schwarz und glaubte nicht mehr daran, dieses Jahr den Pokal zu gewinnen.

Oft schaute er bei dem Training der anderen Mannschaften vorbei und musste mit Grauen feststellen, dass seine jetzige Mannschaft keine Chance hatte zu gewinnen. Die Hufflepuffs waren nie sehr gut, aber im Gegensatz zu den Gryffindors waren sie Profis, wenn man ihre Strategie und Züge betrachtete. Ravenclaw machte in den letzten Jahren der Slytherin Mannschaft ziemlich Konkurrenz und in diesem Jahr sah es für Harry so aus, als wären sie sogar besser als die Slytherins. 

Wie sollte da Gryffindor eine Chance haben? Die Mannschaft war noch nicht mal komplett und auch wenn er mit den Besten der ganzen Anwärter wochenlang trainieren würde, so würde es 1:10000 stehen, dass Gryffindor auch nur eine winzig kleine Chance haben würde.

Für Harry stand es fest. Es war hoffnungslos. Aus und vorbei. Egal, was er auch noch anstellen würde, es hätte im Endeffekt keinen Sinn.

Doch als an diesem Morgen Dean Seamus ein Handtuch aus dem Bad zuwarf und dieser hochsprang und es geschickt fing, stieg in Harry die Hoffnung, wenigstens gegen die Hufflepuffs zu gewinnen.

Nun hatte Gryffindor einen Sucher, einen Hüter, eine Jägerin und ein Jäger. Fehlten also noch 3 Spieler.

Auch wenn es Harry den Magen umdrehte, so musste er wohl oder übel aus den vorigen Anwärtern, die alle nicht sehr berauschend waren, die fehlenden Spieler rauspicken. 

Beim Frühstück sagte Harry Ron, Ginny und Seamus, dass er auf sie beim Quidditch-Feld warten würde. Den restlichen Spielern, gab er auch Bescheid, dass er ihnen noch eine zweite Chance geben würde und bestellte sie dann ebenfalls nach dem Unterricht zum Feld.

Die Stunden vergingen und endlich hatte Harry auch die letzte Stunde hinter sich gebracht und wartete nun auf die anderen.

Er wollte die letzten Züge mit seiner Mannschaft durchgehen und die Neuen wollte er sich noch einmal zur Brust nehmen.

Nach kurzer Zeit erschienen auch schon Ron und seine Schwester am Feld und begrüßten Harry fröhlich.

„Na Alter", rief ihm Ron entgegen.

„Hi, Ron, hi Ginny", sagte Harry.

Auch wenn er wenig Hoffnung hatte, dass das heute noch was werden würde, so war er doch froh über die Ablenkung. Hauptsache er musste nicht wieder an Draco und Dark denken. Er vermisste das kleine Frettchen, auch wenn es ihn immer an den blonden Slytherin erinnerte.

„Wo sind die anderen?", wollte Ginny wissen und schwang sich auf ihren Besen.

„Müssten eigentlich jeden Augenblick kommen."

Ginny zog ihre Runde um das Feld. Nach kurzer Zeit erschienen auch die anderen. Seamus war ein wenig nervös, aber nicht so nervös wie die beiden Treiber, die noch gut in Erinnerung hatten wie genervt Harry das letzte Mal gewesen war.

„Thomas und Stan, ihr werdet versuchen, Ginny und Seamus von den Besen zu holen. Bitte bemüht euch dieses Mal. Wir haben nicht mehr lange Zeit bis zum Spiel gegen Ravenclaw."

Die Beiden Viertklässler nickten und schwangen sich ebenfalls, wie Seamus auf ihre Besen und schwebten hoch in die Luft. Etwa zwanzig Meter über den Boden schleuderten sie die Klatscher gegen Seamus und Ginny, die ihnen oft nur sehr knapp ausweichen konnten. 

Harry warf einen flüchtigen Blick hoch und lächelte bei dem Anblick.// Sieht ja schon mal gut aus. Dann wird das ja doch nicht so ein blöder Tag wie gestern.//

Er wandte sich zu Ron und den restlichen Spielern.

„Ron, du wirst ins Tor gehen.", sagte er mit einem Hauch Dominanz in der Stimme.

Ron bestieg seinen Besen und flog zu den drei Ringen.

„Alison, ich erwarte ein paar kräftige Würfe von dir, also streng dich an."

Sie nickte, schnappte sich den Quaffel und gab ihr Bestes, ebenso wie Ron, der fast jeden ihrer Würfe abwehrte.

Harry sah dem Treiben seiner Spieler zu und nach einiger Zeit schwang er sich ebenfalls auf seinen neuen _Donnerblitz _-der neuste Besen, den es zurzeit gab. Er war doppelt so schnell wie der Feuerblitz und auch viel wendiger. Der Stiel war aus Buche mit eingefassten Drachenfasern, die den Donnerblitz noch stabiler machten und schwierige Manöver zuließen.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor hatte ihn zum Geburtstag von Sirius und Remus bekommen. Es war eins seiner Lieblingsgeschenke gewesen. Zwar waren die vielen Schokofrösche von Ron super lecker gewesen, aber die waren auch schnell wieder weg.

Sie trainierten so lange, bis die letzten Sonnenstrahlen verschwunden waren und sie nicht mal mehr ihre eigenen Hände sahen. An diesem Abend fühlte sich Harry kaputt und müde, aber sehr zufrieden. Vielleicht hatte Gryffindor doch eine Chance, den Pokal zu gewinnen, dachte sich Harry, als er mit seinem Besen in der Hand in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum ging.

Auf dem halben Weg dorthin hielt er an. Ihm fiel die Sache mit Remus und Sirius wieder ein. Wenn er mit Remus reden würde, dann würde dieser Sirius vielleicht verzeihen. Einen Versuch war es allemal wert.

So ging Harry statt in den Gryffindor-Turm, zur Wohnung von Remus. 

Überall in den Gängen hörte er lautes Getuschel über Krum. // Wie kann man jemandem nur so nacheifern? Er sieht doch nicht mal gut aus. Die sind alle nur seine Fans, weil Viktor Sucher von Bulgarien ist und nur darum.//

Schon beim Trimagischem Turnier ging es ihm auf die Nerven, wenn unzählige hysterische Weiber durch Hogwarts rasten, wenn sie auch nur Krums Namen hörten. 

Harry war froh, als er endlich im Gang angekommen war, in dem Remus Wohnung lag. Mit leicht zittrigen Knien ging er auf die Tür zu, auf der mit großen Lettern - _Remus J. Lupin-_ stand. Sollte er wirklich anklopfen oder lieber wieder gehen?

Doch Harry hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass die Tür nicht geschlossen war, sondern einen kleinen Spalt offen stand. Aus dem Zimmer hörte er merkwürdige Geräusche.

„Du mieser kleiner Drecksack", kam es aus dem Zimmer.

Die Stimme kam Harry sehr bekannt vor. Leicht schob er die Tür weiter auf, um besser sehen zu können, was im Zimmer abging.

„Uh, wird da einer etwa böse.", sagte eine amüsierte Stimme.

Er konnte aber nicht sagen, wer da gerade gesprochen hatte. Zwar stand die Tür einige Zentimeter weit offen, aber das einzige, was Harry sehen konnte, war das dunkelblaue Sofa. Er öffnete die Tür nun noch mehr und bereute es gleich wieder.

Ein halbnackter Lupin saß auf seinem Schreibtisch und unter ihm die korrigierten Hausaufgaben. Harry erkannte sofort, wer der andere Mann war, der vor Remus stand und ihm tausend Küsse auf die Brust hauchte. Es war Sirius, der noch vor einem Tag Streit mit Lupin hatte und nun dabei war, diesen zu vernaschen.

Keiner der beiden bemerkte Harry, dafür waren sie viel zu beschäftig mit sich selbst.

Sanft kraulte der Werwolf seinem Freund hinter den Ohren, worauf dieser anfing leise zu schnurren. Er wusste genau, was Sirius gern hatte.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst", gestand Harrys Pate.

„Du warst gerade mal einen Tag von mir getrennt", sagte der Werwolf amüsiert.

„Genau. Ein Tag zu viel."

Darauf hin musste Remus lachen. 

„Oh, mein armer Schmusehündchen." Sanft streichelte Remus seinem Gegenüber über die Wange und küsst ihn zärtlich.

 Wie angewurzelt stand Harry in der Tür und wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Sollte er lieber schnell abhauen und so tun als hätte er nichts gesehen oder sollte sich bemerkbar machen. Beides hatte seine Nachteile.

Einfach abhauen konnte er nicht. Seine Beine wollten sich einfach nicht von der Stelle rühren, als steckte er in einem Block aus Zement fest.

Und wenn er sich bemerkbar machen würde, dann wäre es nicht nur für ihn peinlich, sondern auch für die Freunde seines Vaters. Also was sollte er machen?

Doch die Frage erübrigte sich dann wieder, als Remus zärtlich an Sirius Hals knabberte und nur flüchtig zur Tür schielte.

„H…Har..Harry", stotterte Remus.

Erschrocken fuhr Black herum und erkannte sein Patenkind in der Tür.

„Ähm…ich wollte nur…also", versuchte Harry zu erklären.

Sofort löste sich sein Pate von seinem Geliebten und sammelte hurtig seine Kleidung ein, die er dann auch schnell anzog. 

Leicht verlegen und mit rosa Wangen hüpfte der DADA- Lehrer von seinem Schreibtisch und nahm seine Klamotten von Sirius entgegen.

„Komm erst mal rein", sagte Remus, immer noch peinlich berührt.

Harry nickte, berat nun das Zimmer und schloss hinter sich die Tür.

„Ich wollte wirklich nicht störten."

„Ist schon gut Harry", grinste sein Pate, dem das am wenigsten peinlich war.

„Willst du was trinken? Einen Kaffee, Limonade oder Tee?" Fragte ihn Lupin und versuchte so, die Situation etwas zu entschärfen.

„Ein Tee wäre mir am Liebsten.", sagte Harry und setzte sich auf das Sofa.

Remus ging in die Küche, die an das Wohnzimmer angrenzte und setzte Wasser auf.

„Welche Sorte? Wir haben Kamillentee, Himbeere- Vanille, Pfefferminztee und….." Er kramte weiter im Regal rum und zog weitere Packungen mit Tee hervor.

„Hagebuttentee, Apfel-Vanille, Erdbeer-Orange", fuhr der Werwolf fort.

„Apfel-Vanille klingt gut", unterbrach der junge Gryffindor ihn.

Inzwischen hatte es sich Sirius neben Harry auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht. Er setzte immer wieder zum Reden an, ließ es aber dann doch bleiben.

„Ihr habt euch wieder vertragen", grinste Harry.

„Ähm, was? Ja, Remi hat mir verziehen."

„Ja, aber auch nur, weil ich seinem traurigem Gesichtsausdruck einfach nicht widerstehen kann", gestand Remus.

„Ein Glück für mich."

Der junge Gryffindor freute sich für seinen Paten. Es war wirklich kein schöner Anblick ihn so traurig und deprimiert zu sehen. Man merkte sofort, dass es ihm wirklich leid tat, was damals passiert war. 

Seine Aufmerksamkeit zog aber ein Artikel im _Tagespropheten_ auf sich. Auf der Titelseite war ein großes Bild mit einem vermummten Mann zu sehen, der gerade von zwei Zauberern des Ministeriums abgeführt wurde. 

Eine silberne Hand, als würde er einen leuchtenden Handschuh tragen, blitze aus dem Umhang hervor. Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Er erkannte, wer da gerade abgeführt wurde. Es war kein andere als Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius bemerkte den abweisenden Blick seines Patenkindes und folgte dem Blick von Harry.

„Ahja, das wollte ich dir auch noch erzählen." Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf Sirius Gesicht aus.

„Man hat Peter in New York gefasst. Was er genau dort gemacht hat, weiß man noch nicht. Als das Ministerium festgestellt hat, wenn sie da gefasst haben, konnten sie es gar nicht fassen. Man hatte ja jahrelang geglaubt, dass er tot sei und nun war die Gewissheit da, dass ICH 100%ig nicht deine Eltern verraten habe."

Das war die beste Nachricht, die er seit langem gehört hatte. Endlich würde herauskommen, dass Black unschuldig ist.

„Das heißt, dass du frei bist und die nicht mehr nach dir fanden?", hakte Harry nun nach.

„Nicht ganz", seufzte Sirius.

„Erstmal wird mein Prozess neu aufgerollt und Peter wird auch der Prozess gemacht. Aber Dumbledore ist sich sicher, dass ich frei komme. Zumal Peter durch das Veritaserum schon gestanden hat."

„Das ist ja super", sagte Harry fröhlich.

Remus kam mit einem Tablett zu ihnen und stellte es auf dem Tisch ab. Eine Tasse schob er zu Harry, eine weitere gab er lächelnd Sirius und die dritte Tasse nahm er selbst. Dann setzte er sich auf den Sessel und schlürfte genüsslich an seinem Tee.

„Und wann ist der Prozess?", fragte Harry Sirius.

„In einer Woche."

„Schon so früh?" Sirius nickte glücklich und warf seinem Freund verträumte Blicke zu, die dieser erwiderte.

„Hast du dich schon für die UTZ- Kurse vorbereitet?",  wollte Remus wissen.

„Ja. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich auch dieses Jahr wieder meine alten Kurse bekomme. Ich will ja Auror werden", sagte er stolz.

„Die Vorraussetzungen hast du ja. Ich sehe da überhaupt kein Problem. Du kommst halt ganz nach deinem Vater, Harry. Der ja auch ein Auror war. Leider konnte er seinen Job nicht lange ausüben."

Die Erinnerungen an seinen alten Freund schmerzen ihn noch immer sehr. Vor allem taten die Anschuldigungen weh, dass er, Sirius Black, seinen besten Freund und dessen Familie verraten haben sollte. 

„Also, ich geh dann mal."

Harry erhob sich und stellte seine Tasse auf dem Tisch ab.

„Ich muss noch ein paar Hausaufgaben für morgen machen und ich will euch ja nicht weiter stören."

Abrupt lief Remus Rot an, im Gegensatz zu Black, der nur grinsend nickte. 

Mit einem guten Gefühl in der Magengegend verließ Harry die Wohnung von seinem DADA- Lehrer und machte sich auf dem Weg in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, wobei ihm einfiel, dass er um diese Uhrzeit gar nicht mehr in den Gängen sein durfte.

So beeilte er sich noch mehr als zuvor und atmete auf als er im Gemeinschafsraum der Gryffindors war.

Zu seiner Überraschung war der Gemeinschaftsraum rappelvoll. Zu dieser Zeit waren die meisten Schülerinnen und Schüler normalerweise schon längst im Bett. Heute schien alles möglich zu sein. 

Erst stiegen die Chancen, durch Seamus und dann durch den guten Einsatz der anderen Spieler, dass sie doch noch den Quidditch-Pokal gewinnen konnten, dann versöhnten sich Remus und Sirius und nun war ganz Gryffindor noch auf den Beinen.

//Was ist das nur für ein Tag. Gestern schien die Welt unterzugehen und heute ist sie wieder in Ordnung. Soll mir nur recht sein.// Gedankenverloren stieg er die Treppe rauf zum Jungenschlafsaal.

Fortsetzung folgt…………..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Geschafft.^^ Ein neues Kapitel ist da. Ich komm langsam wieder in Schwung mit dem Schreiben. Hoffe, dass das auch so bleibt. Tja, was soll ich noch großartiges schreiben? *denkdenk* Mir fällt nichts mehr ein. Und da ich euch nicht mit irgendwelchen dummen Reden voll labbern will, verzieh ich mich schnell wieder. Schönes Wochenende und vergisst die Reviews nicht. ^-^

Bye Fionella


	17. DADAStunde

Augen, die mir den Verstand rauben  
  
Pairings: Sirius/Remus, bald noch mehr. ^-^

Warnung: SLASH

Disclaimer: Das wisst ihr alle schon, aber ich sag es noch mal. Alle Harry Potter Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling *schniefschnief*. Und ich verdiene mit dieser FF kein Geld, find ich eigentlich schade. Man könnte doch die FF so gut verfilmen. *ggg* ^.^

Summary: Was passiert in diesem Kapitel?..ja.. *denkdenk* Ach ja, ist mir gerade wieder eingefallen. *g* Es geht um die Nachricht das Peter Pettigrew gefasst wurde und um die DADA Stunde von Remus. *knuddel* Will auch so einen Lehrer haben. T.T

Kommentar von mir: *sich in Deckung bringt* Net gleich hauen. Ich weiß ich hab mir wieder total viel Zeit genommen. -___________- bin auch selber sauber auf mich. Dumme Schule lässt mir vor den Ferien keine Zeit um FFs weiter zu schreiben. *heulen könnte.* Aber bald sind Ferien und dann setzt ich mich viel viel öfters hin und schreib fleißig weiter. Also net böse sein. Das Kapitel ist auch nicht besonders gut geworden. *seufzt*

Vielen dank an alle, die meine FF lesen und mir Reviews schreiben. Freue mich immer über jeden einzelnen Review. Egal ob es Kritik ist oder Lob.^^ 

Dieses Kapitel widme ich: mats, schwupp, Jix heledir, Hermine 2004, Kiane, Lady Arrogance, snuggles, Avida

//.......// jemand denkt

„........" jemand spricht

…… Tagtraum von Draco

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                     -DADA- Stunde-

Die Nachricht, dass Peter Pettigrew, der eigentlich tot sein sollte, lebte, verbreitete sich schnell in Hogwarts. Viele der Schüler hatten den  _Tagespropheten _abonniert und die anderen erfuhren die Neuigkeiten von ihren Mitschülern.

So wusste es am nächsten Morgen die ganze Schule. Das Getuschel war groß und einige behaupteten auch wirklich, dass sie schon immer geahnt haben, dass Peter noch am Leben war. Andere wiederum waren sich sicher, dass Peter mit Sirius zusammen gearbeitet hat und beide zu Voldemorts Gefolgsleuten zählten.

Harry schnappte einige Gesprächfetzen auf dem Weg zur großen Halle auf, die ihn zum Schmunzeln brachten.

„Ich hab doch schon immer gesagt, dass was faul dran sein muss. Hab ich doch, stimmt' s?" Fragte ein junges Hufflepuff Mädchen an ihre Freundin gewandt, die daraufhin nur nickte.

Hermine sprach noch immer kein Wort mit Ron und ging neben Harry her. Schon lange hatte Harry es aufgegeben die beiden wieder zu verkuppeln. 

„Was meinst du, Harry? Glaubst du, das Ministerium erklärt Sirius endlich für unschuldig?" Sagte Ron.

„Ich weiß nicht", gestand Harry.

„Natürlich machen die das", mischte sich Ron ein.

„Das ist überhaupt nicht natürlich, Ron." Nach langer Zeit war das der erste Satz den Hermine zu Ron sagte.

„Das Ministerium hat schon häufiger Anzeichen für Sirius' Unschuld vertuscht. Auch denke ich, dass es ziemlich peinlich für sie wäre. Sie haben ihn schließlich viele Jahre lang in Askaban eingesperrt und das bald rauskommt, dass er unschuldig dort festgehalten wurde, wird das Zauberministerium ziemlich dumm dastehen.", fuhr das braunhaarige Mädchen fort.

Die drei Freunde schlenderten gemütlich in die große Halle und setzten sich an den Gryffindor Tisch. 

Mehrere Male sah Harry flüchtig zum Slytherin Tisch hinüber. Es war in letzter Zeit wie ein Zwang geworden. Ständig wollte er sich vergewissern, ob es Draco gut ging. Warum eigentlich? Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Noch vor einiger Zeit verfluchte er, dass Malfoy existierte und nun machte er sich über Dracos Wohlbefinden sorgen. 

Er stocherte solang mit der Gabel in seinem Spiegelei, bis dieses einem Rührei glich. Wirklich Hunger hatte der junge Gryffindor nicht.

Da sich das Gemurmel in der Halle wieder verstärkt hatte, sah sein Blick zum Lehrertisch. Schließlich erkannte er den Grund des plötzlichen Lärmpegel Anstiegs. Soeben war Viktor Krum vom Seiteneingang, neben dem Lehrerisch, in die große Halle gekommen. Heiteres Getuschel ging um die Runde. Dann stolzierte er elegant zu seinem Platz.

Harry fiel sofort auf, dass Krum nicht mehr humpelte und auch seine Schulter gerader war, als damals, als er das erste Mal in Hogwarts war. Die zahlreichen Narben waren ebenfalls aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, was ihn wesentlich besser aussehen ließ.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er doch einen Heiler an seine Wunden gelassen. Die letzten Jahre hatte er sie wie Trophäen behandelt und ließ einen Heiler noch nicht mal in die Nähe.

Als Hermine neben ihm auch noch anfing, mit Parvati über Krum zu tuscheln, rollte Harry angewidert mit den Augen. 

//Ok, der Typ sieht jetzt wesentlich besser aus als früher, ist aber trotzdem noch nicht der Hit. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie groß sein Fanclub jetzt ist//

Ron, der vor und zurück wippte, knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Eine Gänsehaut durchfuhr Harry, als Viktor ein entzücktes Lächeln in Richtung Hermine warf. // Der ist doch nicht immer noch in sie verknallt? Das Lächeln hat er eindeutig von Lockhart geklaut…schrecklich.//

Nach einigen Minuten legte sich das Getuschel über Krum wieder und man hörte wieder die Gespräche über Peter's Festnahme. Sogar die  Slytherins lasen sich _Tagespropheten_ durch und diskutierten lautstark darüber.

Ja, eigentlich müsste er doch glücklich sein, schließlich würde sein Pate wahrscheinlich bald freikommen. Er müsste vor Freunde in die Luft springen, aber warum tat er das nicht? 

Sein Magen verkrampfte sich bei dem Gedanken, glücklich zu sein. Und das wenige Essen, was er runtergeschluckt hatte, wollte wieder hallo sagen.

„He, Harry was sagst du dazu, dass Peter Pettigrew nicht tot ist?" Fragte Seamus.

„Ich..tja, ich denke mal, dass das Ministerium schon wieder gepfuscht hat und nun endlich die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt. Auch wenn es noch einige Zeit brauchen wird, bis das Ministerium zugibt, dass es einen Fehler gemacht hat.", antwortete Harry.

„Oma, sagt auch immer, dass Sirius Black unschuldig ist. Er war mit meinen Eltern in der Schule. Oma meint, dass sie alles verdrehen was ihnen Arbeit bereiten könnte.", mischte sich Neville in das Gespräch ein.

Mr. und Mrs. Longbottom waren fast zu Tode gequält worden und lagen in St. Mungos. In den letzten 2 Jahren hatte sich der Zustand von Nevilles Eltern gebessert und nun sprach er auch viel von ihnen. Auch benutzte er nicht mehr den Zauberstab von seinem Vater, sondern hatte nun seinen eigenen, war aber immer noch so schlecht, wie mit dem Alten.

Hermine versetzte Harry einen leichten Hieb in die Seite und zupfte an seinem Umhang, was dieser aber nicht wahr nahm, weil soeben Colin sein Glas verschüttet hatte, als er sich gegenüber von Harry setzte.

Schnell wischte Colin es weg und nahm dann Platz.

„Du, Harry seit wann ist denn Professor Lupins Hund wieder da? Der kommt nämlich gerade rein.", fragte Colin während er sich ein Brot schmierte.

Remus setzte sich ans Tischende, bei ihm war der große schwarze Hund, der wild mit dem Schwanz wedelte und keinen Zentimeter von seinem Herrchen wich. 

„ Ich glaub, Schnuffel ist erst seit gestern wieder da. Hat sich wahrscheinlich im verbotenem Wald rum getrieben."

Wieder verpasste Hermine Harry einen Hieb in die Seite, diesmal aber fester.

„Au..Hermine hast du sie noch alle?", grummelte der schwarzhaarige Junge und rieb sich die schmerzende Seite.

„Das war doch gar nicht doll und außerdem hörst du mir überhaupt nicht zu.", nörgelte das braunhaarige Mädchen.

„Du hast was gesagt?", fragte Harry leicht verwirrt.

„Nein, ich wollte dir was sagen, aber du bemerkst ja nichts mehr", sagte Hermine.

„Oh und was willst du mir nun sagen?"

„Wenn du mich ausreden lassen würdest, dann hätte ich es dir schon längst gesagt." Sie fuhr sich durchs Haar.

„Vor dir auf deinem Teller", fuhr sie fort.

„Und was ist da?", fragte Harry.

Hermine fasste sich an die Stirn. Überall hörte man Flügelschläge von Eulen, die ihren Besitzern die Post brachte. Auch alle Schuleulen waren unterwegs und lieferten den Sechst- und Siebtklässlern ihren Stundenplan für die UTZ- Kurse.

 „Du hättest im Bett bleiben sollen. Wann bist du ins Bett gegangen, dass du noch so neben dir bist? Aber ist ja auch egal. Vor dir liegt der Zettel mit deinen UTZ- Kursen musst nur hin schauen.", sagte Mädchen. 

 „UTZ- Kurse?", fragte Harry verwirrt, der immer noch im Geiste bei seinem angebeteten Slytherin war.

„Ja, vor deiner Nase liegt ein Zettel.", sagte Seamus und deutete auf den Zettel hin, der auf Harrys Teller, da Hermine es aufgegeben hatte, Harry klar zu machen, dass vor ihm ein Zettel lag.

„Den hab ich gar nicht bemerkt", gestand Harry leicht peinlich berührt und nahm ihn nun in die Hand. Schnell glitten seine Pupillen über die Buchstaben.

                                                  _UTZ-Kurse__ von Harry Potter_

_Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste- Montag 16-18 Uhr_

_Verwandlung- Dienstag statt die Ersten 2 Stunden_

_Zaubertränke- Donnerstag nach dem Mittagessen statt normalem Stundenplan 2 Stunden _

_Zauberkunst- Freitag 16-18 Uhr_

Erleichtert atmete der Gryffindor auf. Alle Fächer, die er letztes Jahr gewählt hatte, hatte er auch dieses Jahr. 

Es verwunderte ihm aber, dass er Zaubertränke hatte, da er fast nicht „ Ohnegleichen" in den ZAGs bekommen hatte und somit durchgefallen wäre. 

Dazu hatte Snape ihm auch noch Ende des Jahres gedroht, dass er niemals weiter in den Zaubertränke UTZ-Kurs kommen würde.

„Und was hast du nun?", fragte Hermine.

„Wie letztes Jahr. Nur die Stunden haben sich etwas verschoben. Ich finde das diese Doppelbelastung von normalem Unterricht und UTZ- Kursen ziemlich viel ist."

Harry war sich nicht im Klaren, wie er das alles bewältigen sollte. Es war nicht wie im letzten Schuljahr gewesen. Letztes Jahr hatten sie UTZ- Kurse und ein paar Stunden normalen Unterricht. Sie hatten somit voriges Schuljahr nicht mehr Unterricht als sonst nur der UTZ- Unterricht war schwieriger. 

„Das find ich auch. Wie läuft das jetzt eigentlich ab? Ich hab nicht richtig hingehört als McGonagall am Anfang des Schuljahres das mit den UTZ-Kursen erklärt hat.", gestand Dean und sah nun hoffnungsvoll Harry an, damit dieser ihm das noch mal erklärte. Harry seufzte.

„Also wir haben bis zum 20. November normalen Unterricht. Ab dem 21. haben wir neben dem normalen Unterricht auch noch die UTZ- Fächer. Du hast doch auch so einen Zettel oder?" 

„Ja, hab ich. Zaubertränke und das….mhm.ja..sieht mies aus.", sagte Dean und zerknüllte den Zettel.

 „Boah Alter, sieh dir das mal an." Ron zeigte Harry entsetzt seinen UTZ-Plan. 

„Ich hab mittwochs bis 19 Uhr Unterricht. Das könnten die doch nicht machen. Das…..das geht doch nicht", fuhr Ron aufgebracht fort.

„Das find ich auch. Ich hab auch mittwochs bis 19 Uhr Kräuterkunde. Warum hab ich nur dieses dumme UTZ-Fach gewählt", grummelte Dean vor sich hin und versuchte den Zettel wieder zu entknüllen, weil er ihn noch brauchte.

Einen Blick auf die Uhr verriet den Freunden, dass es Zeit war zum Unterricht zu gehen. So erhoben sich alle und gingen deprimiert aus der großen Halle.

Ein Dong verriet den Gryffindors, dass sie sich nun richtig beeilen mussten, da der Unterricht  schon begonnen hatte. Es war ein Glück für sie, dass sie jetzt Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatten.

„Beeilt euch wir sind schon 4 Minuten zu spät", meckerte Hermine.

„Schon gut, wir beeilen uns schon.", entgegnete Harry.

Die Gryffindors stiegen die Treppen empor hinauf in den 2. Stock. Endlich standen sie vor dem Klassenraum. Seamus klopfte an.

„Herein", kam es aus dem Raum.

Harry und seine Freunde drängelten sich schnell in das Klassenzimmer. Remus lächelte ihnen freundlich entgegen und fuhr mit seiner Rede fort.

„Setzt euch schon, oder soll ich euch Punkte abziehen?"

Die Gryffindors schüttelten den Kopf und eilten zu ihren Plätzen.

„Nun gut, ich sprach gerade davon, was wir dieses Jahr noch alles durchnehmen werden. Einige unserer Themen werden die Verteidigung gegen Harpien, Sirenen, Lirenen sein", erklärte er der Klasse.

Dann wandte er sich der Tafel zu und ließ mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs Informationen über das Thema erscheinen.

„Schlagt bitte eure Bücher, Seite 237, auf und erarbeitet euch die nächsten Seiten."

Gestöhne und Gemurmel brach aus.

„Ruhe. Ich weiß, dass das langweilig für euch ist, aber es ist ein Teil der ZAGs, also müssen wir es durchnehmen. Da führt leider kein Weg dran vorbei. Ich habe Hagrid schon gefragt und vielleicht werden wir Gelegenheit haben, eine Lirene zu studieren. Ich kann aber noch nichts versprechen."

Remus lächelte leicht und setzte sich an das Lehrerpult.

„Kann mir einer von euch sagen, was eine Lirene ist?", fragte er dann und schaute in die Runde. Es hoben genau drei Leute die Hand, wie eigentlich immer: Hermine, Draco und Blaise.

„Ja, Miss Granger."

„Nun die Lirenen sind eine Unterart der Sirenen. Man vermutet, dass die einen von den anderen abstammen. Lirenen haben im Gegensatz zu den Sirenen keine Schwanzflosse, sondern menschliche Beine. Auch sehen sie sehr einer junges Mädchen ähnlich, sind aber ganz und gar nicht menschlich. Nur in klaren, wolkenlosen Nächten kommt ihre wirkliche Gestalt zum Vorschein."

„10 Punkte für Gryffindor", unterbrach Lupin.

„Können sie mir sagen wie eine Lirene aussieht, Mister Zabini."

„Nun wie Granger schon gesagt hat, zeigen sie nur bei Nacht ihre wahre Gestalt. Ihr Gesicht ist dann, wie bei den Sirenen, mit feinen silbrigen Schuppen besetzt, genau wie ihr restlicher Körper. Auch bindet die Schwerkraft sie nicht am Boden. Sie schweben durch dunkle Sümpfe und suchen sich Jünglinge, deren Dörfer nah diesem liegen, um diese dann ins Moor zu locken, wobei die Opfer nur den Schein und nicht das wahre Äußere sehen. Dort führen sie die völlig ahnungslosen Jünglinge in tiefe Sümpfe, wo sie ertrinken", sagte Blaise.

„10 Punkte für Slytherin. Sehr richtig. Darum sollte man immer acht geben, wenn man bei Nacht in die Nähe eines Moorgebiets kommt."

Viele der Schülerinnen und Schüler verzogen das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken an ein Treffen mit einer Lirene. Wieder brach Geflüster und Getuschel aus.

„Und…dann soll..sollen wir eine studieren? Das meint Professor Lupin doch nicht ernst, oder?", fragte Neville leise Ron, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

Neville war zwar besser im Unterricht geworden und auch nicht mehr so ängstlich wie früher, trotzdem jagte ihm noch viele Dinge Angst ein.

„Mach dir nicht gleich ins Hemd, Neville. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass Professor Dumbledore keine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergreifen würde, wenn Hagrid sich eine Lirene zulegt. Ich weiß ja nicht, aber ob Hagrid mit einer Lirene fertig wird?" Seamus schaute zu Harry hinüber, der abwesend drei blickte.

„He, Harry…alles klar, Alter?", fragte der Ire.

Harry hatte das Buch vor sich ausgebreitet, aber er schaute nicht hinein. Den Ellenbogen setzte er auf den Tisch auf und stützte seinen Kopf auf der Hand ab. Sein Blick fixierte jemanden bestimmtes und das Objekt war Draco Malfoy, der sich gerade durch die Haare fuhr und leicht an seiner Feder kaute. Nachdenklich las er den Text über Harpien durch und bemerkte nicht, dass er beobachtet wurde.

// Ich versteh ihn einfach nicht. Warum war er seit Beginn des Schuljahres so nett zu mir? Doch seit ein paar Tagen ist er nur noch ekelhaft, als wäre er wieder der alte. War das nur ein abartiges Spiel von ihm?//

Ein Seufzer entwich seiner Kehle und seine Augen wurden trüber. Irgendetwas in ihm hatte gehofft, dass sich Malfoy ändern würde. Ein kleiner Teil, der von Tag zu Tag größer wurde und nun einen großen Teil deines Herzens einnahm.

Seamus fuchtelte mit seiner Hand vor Harrys Gesicht herum.

„Schläfst du?", fragte er.

Noch etwas in Gedanken versunken, realisierte Harry die Situation.

„Ähm….klar. Hab nur über was nachdacht.", sagte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor. 

Harry blätterte in seinem Buch herum und betrachtete die Bilder der Harpien // sieht der heute wieder süß aus...// Der Gryffindor hatte die Harpien schon wieder ganz vergessen, da seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit von dem blonden Slytherin angezogen wurde. // Harry was denkst du hier über Malfoy. Das Frettchen soll süß sein….bei Merlin, ich sollte vielleicht mal zu Madam Pomfrey gehen.// 

„Harry nun sag doch auch mal was." Ron grummelte vor sich hin und sah so aus, als würde er in jedem Moment Seamus an die Gurgel gehen.

„Zu was soll ich denn was sagen?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Vergiss es, Alter."

Der rothaarige Junge lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und vergrub sein Gesicht hinter dem Buch. 

Fortsetzung folgt….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kapitel 17 ist nach langer Zeit endlich fertig und ich bin überhaupt nicht zufrieden. T_T Irgendwie gefällt es mir nicht und Draco kommt fast gar nicht vor, außer als Objekt von Harrys Begierde. *seufzt* Ich muss die endlich zusammen bringen. Das nervt mich selber schon, aber irgendwie wollen die bei mir einfach net…

*verbeug* Hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat und dass ich euch nicht zu sehr mit diesem Kapitel zumute. Ich bemüh mich, mehr Draco/Harry Szenen einzubauen. Irgendwann muss es ja klappen. *zum Notizblock schiel* ^____^ Da steht es dick und fest drin, dass die Beiden am……….zusammenkommen *unschuldig pfeif* Also es wird noch eine Draco/Harry FF.

*g*

Eure Fionella.


End file.
